can you see me?
by Mizzy Frost
Summary: ya pasaron cuatro años desde que el se hizo guardian, es visible para todos o eso cree el ,pues justamente la hermana mayor de la niña que mas fé le tiene no lo puede ver. Jack esta decidido a hacer que la chica crea en el y hara lo imposible para devolverle la fé y la alegria que ella perdio durante el ataque de Pitch.
1. Chapter 1

¿Can you see me?

**Capitulo 1: ¿eres real?**

En la plaza los niños jugaban , había estado nevando estos días lo cual era raro en esta época del año , ya era el mes de Marzo y una nevada en primavera resultaba preocupante para las personas mayores , pero era lo mejor del mundo para los más pequeños que se divertían jugando con la fría nieve.

-Aaa-el suspiro .Los estaba observando desde la copa de un árbol, no podía dejar que lo vieran, desde que se había hecho guardián hace ya cuatro años los niños podían verlo porque creían en el, esto le alegraba, por fin en toda su vida era visible, pero por otro lado le molestaba estar oculto todo el tiempo. Uy! Se me olvido totalmente decirles de quien hablo ,el es Jack Frost el espíritu del invierno, elegido por el hombre de la luna (Dios) hace poco más de trescientos años para llevar el frio al mundo y hacer pequeños trabajos como escarchar las ventanas y los arboles , crear ventiscas , nevadas , divertir a los niños etc. Y hace cuatro años el mismo, fue elegido para ser guardián (ya saben, esos personajes como Santa Claus, el Hada de los dientes, el Conejo de Pascua o Sadman) y desde entonces era visible para casi todos los niños.

Miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie y luego bajo del árbol ágilmente dando un salto. Poso su mirada en los niños, casi todos jugando excepto uno que otro demasiado tímido como para jugar , entonces empezó su trabajo : hizo una bola de nieve soplando en su mano y la estrello justo en la cara de un niño que inmediatamente se puso a lanzar mas bolas comenzando una guerra de nieve. Jack sonrió.

-ya dijo así mismo.

-¡Jack!...¡Jack!-escucho una voz detrás de el. Jack se dio vuelta y miro a la persona que le hablaba. Sonrió inconscientemente-hola Jack.

-¡hola Curtney ¡¿como estas?-. El chico la conocía por lo que no se asusto con su presencia además era solo una niña de tres o cuatro años, no había problema ¿o sí? Jack conoció a Curtney el día que llego a la ciudad.

**FLASH BACK**

Jack estaba escondido detrás de un árbol lanzándoles bolas de nieve a los niños, valla que necesitaban que alguien los animara a jugar, todos los niños estaban serios y callados ninguno jugaba hasta que el llego.

Una de sus bolas se estrello en la cara de una niña de seis años, Jack se preparaba para lanzar otra cuando escucho una voz que le decía:

-¿por que le pegas a mi pima con la neve?-era una voz infantil y femenina la que le hablaba

_-oh no-. _Jack se dio la vuelta y observo a su interrogadora una niña de tres años, bajita, su pelo era castaño claro, con ojos grandes y cafés, en su carita se notaba la inocencia pura y ahora le miraba sorprendida.- eee yo, yo… yo no quería pegarle a tu prima fue, fue un accidente jeje.-le dijo nervioso.-_rayos-. _Pensó el; si lo sorprendía una niñita de tres años estaba claro que era muy despistado.- ¿te molesta que haya atacado a tu prima?

-mmm no, la verdad estoy enojada con ella ¡lánzale otra! dijo emocionada.

- jeje ¿y si mejor se la lanzas tu? dijo haciendo una bola de nieve soplando con su boca y poniéndosela en la mano.

-eee…está bien la bola de nieve y le dio a su prima justo en la nuca. Berenice ( se llamaba la prima) volteó enojada por lo que Jack y curtney se escondieron tras de un árbol; al no ver a nadie ignoro lo ocurrido. Curtney y Jack comenzaron a reír.

-jajá como te llamas pequeñ dijo Jack sin importarle nada.

-Curtney ¿y tú?-. Le dijo aun riéndose.

-¿Curtney? Qué lindo.

- gracias ji ji pero ¿tu cómo te llamas?

-oh claro. Yo me llamo Jack Fros…- él decía cuando Curtney lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Jack Frost?! … ¡claro! ¡Ahora entiendo todo! Las bolas de nieve, tu cabello raro, que no traigas zapatos…-

-No, no, no es que…-

-no me vengas con eso, tu solo te delataste.

-¿enserio?...digo no, no. lo siento linda pero yo no soy Jack Frost.

- ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué tienes el pelo blanco? tenía una idea clara de cómo se veía Jack Frost ¿Cómo la consiguió? La saco de la T.V.

-pues porque me lo pinto de este color, además me queda bien… ¿no?

-supongo que sí pero… ¿por qué le lanzas bolas de nieve a los extraños?-según ella el verdadero Jack Frost hacia eso.

- pues para divertirme.

-aaa. Y como creaste esa bola de nieve con la se refería a la que creo soplando en su mano (NA. no se confundan)

-pues, pues puso nervioso no sabía cómo explicarlo.- pues tu, tu… tú estabas alucinando, yo la cree con mi mano-. Quizá ella creería esa excusa.

-¿de verdad? …!me estoy volviendo loca! preocupada a lo que Jack soltó una carcajada.-pero a mí no me engañas aunque este loca, yo se que si eres porque me lo dijiste.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuando?

-ahorita ¿no te acuerdas? Me dijiste "yo me llamo Jack Fros… " Jajá te gane. Niégalo ahora.

-pues te lo niego porque…amm-. Tenía que inventar algo convincente.- porque yo me llamo Jack… ¿Frosti? . _Rayos, ¿frosti? ¿No se me ocurrió nada mejor_? _ni siquiera ella que tiene 3 años se la creería_.

-Jack Frosti ¿eh? estaba muy convencida. Jack solo suplicaba para que creyera su excusa.- mmm… tiene sentido.

-¡¿enserio?! ¡Te lo creíste!-. Dijo Jack muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

- no, nada.

- ok. ¿Entonces no eres Jack Frost?-. Le pregunto triste.

-no, lo lamento Curtney, pero… ¿Por qué te importa tanto ese Frost?

- no lo sé, solo me gusta ¿as oído hablar de los personajes endarios?

-¿te refieres a los personajes **legendarios**?

-si esos.

-por supuesto.

- bueno de todos los personajes "legendarios".-haciendo énfasis en legendarios.-Jack Frost es mi favorito incluso más que Santa Claus.

-guau ¿de verdad? podía evitar sentirse alagado alguien lo consideraba importante el mejor incluso mejor que Norte.- ¿por qué? El no te trae regalos.

-si de verdad. Y el si me trae regalos.

-¿estás segura? Creo que te confundes-. Le dijo; el estaba muy seguro de que no le traía regalos a nadie.

-no. No me confundo, el me trae el mejor regalo del mundo…la nieve.

-oooh ¿ te gusta la nieve?.

- la amo-. Toma un puñado de nieve y la lanza al cielo.-y por eso amo a Jack Frost nieve con sus dos manos.-la nieve es maravillosa… aunque a veces esta muy frí rio ante el comentario y la mira enternecido.

_-tal vez … tal vez pueda decirle, solo tiene tres años que daño puede causar …además me adora. Si tengo que decirle._

-que lastima que seas Jack Frosti y no Jack Frost .

- la verdad Curtney no me llamo Jack Frosti .

-¿no? Entonces ¿cómo te llamas?-. Ya estaba muy mareada con toda la situación.

- pues yo me llamo Jack Frost , soy el espíritu del invierno , el guardián de la diversión y el chico que te ah estado mintiendo estos minutos.

-entonces… tu si eres…-. Estaba emocionada pero quería estar segura.

-si.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! .-¡entonces tu si eres!... le tapo la boca.

-Curtney si soy Jack Frost pero no por eso tienes que andarlo gritando ¿ok?-. Curtney asintió. -ahora te voy a destapar la boca y no quiero que grites ¿entiendes?-. La niña volvió a asentir y Jack le destapo la boca.

-no puedo creerlo eres Jack Frost.

-si lo soy ahora….

-Curtney! ¡Curtney cariño! ¡¿Dónde estás?!.

-¡aquí mami!. Adiós Jack.-le da un abrazo y se va con su madre.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Muy bien jajá. ¿Ya me enseñas?.

-¿enseñarte qué?.

- Jack ayer me dijiste que me enseñarías como echabas.

-** escarchabas **Curtney.

-como sea.¿ ya me enseñas?.

- ok, sígueme- Jack camino hacia un árbol seguido por Curtney.-primero que nada ¿ ves esta rama?-. Jack le mostro su cayado. Curtney asintió.- pues es lo más importante para escarchar , hacer que nieve , que sople el viento y etc.- él le explicaba cuando noto la cara de confusión de la niña.- no me entiendes ¿ cierto? negó con la cabeza.- bueno esta cosa se llama cayado, y con ella puedo hacer esto.- con el cayado toca el tronco de un árbol y este se congela.

-wow …ahora yo, ahora arrebata el cayado a Jack y toca un árbol pero no pasa nada, toca otro y ocurre lo mismo. Desanimada se acerca a Jack.-Jack tu creo que tu cosa se rompió, no quiere congelar.

-no,no, .- Curtney el cayado funciona bien ,lo que pasa es que tu no eres Jack Frost y solo el ,o mejor dicho solo yo puedo activarlo.

-Ooooh ¿ pero como es que….

-Curtney ¿Dónde estas? ¡Curtney no te escondas, no es divertido! voz femenina gritaba.

-oh ouh…escóndeme se pone detrás de Jack sin darse cuenta de que es invisible.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa?¿es tu mamá? su voz suena diferente.

-No, no es mi mamá, es mi….

-¡Curtney ahí estas! acerca y le agarra la cara.-¡niña me tenias preocupada!.

-mi hermana-. Curtney le dice a Jack con los cachetes aplastados

-wow! mira detenidamente a la hermana de Curtney. Era alta , delga pero curvilinia , su piel ligeramente morena, con un par de ojos cafés grandes y llenos de pestañas, su cabello era largo y le caía en la espalda en muchos rizos negros (andaba despeinada por el viento), su boca era grande y linda. Aparentaba unos 16 o 17 años .muy hermosa.

-¿con quién hablas Curtney? pregunto mirando que decía "mi hermana" a la nada.

-pues con jack dice obvia.

-¿Cuál jack?.miró a todos lados buscando a "jack".

-pues el que esta parado en frente de ti mayor hace cara de ¿que?.-oh valla, mira te lo tomo a su hermana de la mano, acercandola a Jack.- Denisse el es Jack frost, Jack ella es mi hermana Denisse.

-hola yo soy Jack... comenzo a decir cuando la chica se movio y lo atravezo. Jack se sintio terrible ¿no se suponia que ya era visible?. desanimado.

-Aaaaaaa! grito horrorizada.

-¿que pasa Curtney?¿que tienes? preocupada Denisse.

-pues como que, que... acabas de atravezar a Jack!.

-Ooooh a tu amigo Jack Frost._por dios aun sigue creyendo en eso. _lo lamento Curtney.

-no te disculpes conmigo disculpate con señalandolo.

-ufff ok..."lo lamento Jack , no fue mi intencion" con un gesto forzado hacia, donde ella creia que no habia nadie.

.

.

.

**ya el primer capitulo...lo sé ,lo sé ella no existe y la historia hasta ahora es aburrida pero mejorara .bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: ella no puede verme!

**Hola, solo una aclaración: los personajes de esta historia (salvo la protagonista y otros personajes menores) no me pertenecen y no recibo nada por hacer la historia.**

**Al parecer es obligatorio poner esta información. Ok no aburro más.**

**Capitulo 2: ella no puede verme! **

-oh, no ay cuidado-. El dijo resignado sabiendo que ella no podía escucharlo.

-jeje-. Ella río nerviosamente para luego dirigirse a su hermana.-Curtney ¿el ya me disculpó?

- sip, dice que no ay cuidado.

- que bueno; bien es hora de irnos.

-¿Qué? pero si acabamos de llegar-. Le dijo Curtney haciendo un puchero.

- lo sé pero ya es tarde, además no te mereces nada porque te escapaste.

- yo no me escape, tú me descuidaste por saludar a tus amigos.

-como sea igual tenemos que irnos.

-¡no quiero!

-¡no te pregunte!-. Ambas se miraron con ojos desafiantes, era claro quién iba a ganar.- ¡vámonos!

-ayyyyyy, otro ratito ¿si?

-no. la última vez que nos quedamos "otro ratito" me regañaron y ya está empezando a nevar.

-¡muchas gracias Jack!-. Dijo sarcástica cruzándose de brazos, la pequeña sabia quien provocaba la nieve.

-¡ay, ay! ¿Yo?-. Dijo Jack cruzando los brazos.

-¡si, tu! Por tu culpa está nevando-. Empezó una discusión entre Curtney y Jack Frost, ella lo culpaba por la nieve y el se defendía. Denisse solo miraba la extraña escena de su hermana gritándole al viento

-_ ok, hare como que jamás vi eso. _Curtney no importa de quien sea la culpa igual tenemos que irnos-. Le dijo su hermana muy lentamente y con un tono raro.

-ayyyyy… tu ganas vámonos.

-bien ahora… despídete-. Denisse se esforzaba por fingir que de verdad había alguien.

-ok. Adiós Jack-. Se acerco al chico y lo abrazo.

- adiós Curtney, te veo luego.

-_ahora si se volvió loca_-. La chica miraba preocupada a Curtney quien abrazaba al aire.- bien vámonos-. Ella extendió los brazos y la niña se subió en ella.

-despídete mal educada-. Le dijo la pequeña a su hermana mayor indicándole que se despidiera de Jack; la otra solo hizo cara de "¿what?". El chico se soltó a reír viendo como era regañada.

-_increíble recibo modales de una niña de tres años ._bien. Adiós Jack-. Dijo forzosamente.

-adiós Denisse -. Le dijo riendo viendo su gesto.-_se ve linda con la cara así… ¿en qué estoy pensando?._

Las dos chicas se fueron alejando hacia su casa ; Jack por su parte dio media vuelta y se dirigió a un árbol para seguir haciendo su trabajo , pero… él no quería que se fueran , las volvió a mirar , lo dudo un segundo pero finalmente le hizo caso a aquel impulso que le decía que debía acompañarlas. Salió volando velozmente como solo él podía hacerlo. Mientras se desplazaba por el aire se pregunto ¿Por qué las seguía? No era tanto por Curtney si no por su hermana , pero ¿que tenia Denisse que lo impulsaba tanto ,como para dejar su trabajo? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

-ay no!-. La niña hizo cara triste.

-¿Qué te pasa Curtney? pregunto la chica.

-se me olvido la flor que venía a recoger.

-¿flor?...jajá todavía no ay ninguna. A menos que busques una flor de hielo….

-¡flor de hielo! Guau ¿apoco existen?.

-oh claro que contesto sarcástica.- y aquí crecen muchísimas.

-¡ uy que padre!¿ podemos pasar al bosque a recoger una? ¿Podemos , podemos?.

-uhmm. _Diablos ¿ahora qué hago?...¡ya se!._ Claro que podemos, después de todo el bosque está muy cerca ¿no?.

-yeiiii! ¡Te amo, eres la mejor hermana del mundo!.

-uh ¿mas que Jimena?.

-¡si!.

-mas te vale. Bueno ay que ir al bosque.

Jack quien había estado escuchando toda la conversación también se dirigió al bosque.

El bosque era mixto por lo que no estaba tan oscuro , en realidad era muy bonito: la luz del sol al atardecer reflejada en la nieve sumada a la belleza del arroyo (ahora congelado) le daba al lugar un aire mágico.

-Curtney ¿Por qué no buscas junto a aquellos arboles las flores y yo las busco aquí?.

-de acuerdo. Luego vengo.

Denisse decidió poner en marcha su plan. En la nieve dibujo una flor simple y con ayuda de un espejo (que tenía en su bolso) la saco. La observo un segundo y luego se deshizo , volvió a hacer otra y luego otra y otra más ,pero todo fue en vano ninguna salía. Frustrada aventó la nieve y el espejo, se acostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos esperando una idea que nunca llego.

Jack la miraba de cerca sin que ella se diera cuenta , quiso ayudarla pero no sabía cómo , recordó los patrones de las florecitas que hacía y de repente se le ocurrió una estupenda idea. Se fue corriendo a un claro del bosque y empezó a hacer muchas flores de hielo.

-quedo dijo a sí mismo observando su trabajo , ahora solo restaba traerla… oh ouh nuevo problema ¿Cómo la iba a traer, si ella no podía verlo ,tocarlo u oírlo? Se rasco la barbilla y lo pensó un rato.-_ ¿Cómo, como, como la traeré? mmm… tengo una idea-._ Rápidamente se fue al lugar donde estaba Denisse.

Ella aun seguía recostada en el piso con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

PAF!

Una bola de nieve se estrello en su cara. Ella se levanto sobresaltada buscando al dueño de la bola; para su sorpresa no había nadie y tampoco rastros de alguien.

-que raro-. Dijo ella levantándose y , en cuanto se paro una bola de nieve cayó a pocos centímetros de sus pies.-Aaa? … hola , hola ¿ay alguien?-. Pregunto sin ninguna respuesta más que otra bola de nieve un poco más lejana. Lo medito tantito y decidió seguir el camino de bolas de nieve que empezaba a aparecer. Las bolas la guiaron a un lugar fuera de lo común.

-¡oh wow!-. Observo maravillada el lugar, era una parte clara y en los arboles sin hojas había pequeñas flores de hielo como si crecieran allí. Dio vueltas en el centro del claro observando todo. Jack estaba parado a un metro de ella mirándola embobado , se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo.

-_me alegra que te guste-._quería poder hablarle, pero no podía. El estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto que ella se acercaba dando vueltas.

PUM!

Inexplicablemente Denisse había chocado con Jack. Ambos cayeron de sentón al suelo. Ahora los dos estaban confundidos; Jack por que ella había chocado con él, cuando se suponía que no podía y Denisse porque no se explicaba con que pudo chocar cuando, a su parecer no había nadie.

-ahh , hola ¿ay alguien ahí?-. pregunto levantándose rápidamente buscando a cualquier persona o cosa con la pudo haber chocado. pero no había nadie. Oh eso creía. Jack ahora la miraba confundido ¿Cómo es posible que ella pueda tocarlo, pero no verlo? Definitivamente había algo que no sabia, pero que iba a descubrir. Se alejo de ahí volando para preguntarle a la única persona a la que le tenía suficiente confianza como para contárselo: Tooth.

En el castillo de los dientes Tooth y sus haditas trabajaban duro.

-tenemos tres incisivos, dos caninos y ohh un primer diente de leche que hada de los dientes hacia su trabajo cuando de pronto un inesperado visitante llego.

-hola Tooth-. Jack entro en el palacio y saludo educadamente. Tooth se voltio para ver quien la llamaba y al ver a Jack no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Jack que sorpresa!...oh ustedes continúen sin mí-. Les dijo a las Baby tooths y se acerco a Jack con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Jack que milagro ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-pues….

-oh ouh ¿es algo malo?-. Le dijo muy preocupada.

-no, no Tooth, es solo una duda.

pronto muchas baby tooths pasaron por ahí asustándolos.- amm ¿quieres ir afuera? Aquí ay mucho trabajo.

-bien ¿no molesto verdad?

-no Jack, tu nunca molestas-. Le dijo con voz soñadora lo que hizo que Jack la mirara raro.- amm ¿Cuál es tu duda?-. Le dijo nerviosa.

-ah sí… ¿Tooth, a ti nunca te paso que alguien pudiera verte pero no tocarte?

-amm, creo que no… ¿por qué? ¿A ti te pasa?-. Lo último lo dijo con demasiado interés casi con preocupación.

-si es que ay una…"niña" que al principio no podía verme y… a propósito ¿Por qué algunos niños no pueden verme?

-Jack no toda la gente cree en ti, siempre va ah haber niños escépticos o que se creen los muy grandes y maduros y… te olvidan.

-ok. ¡Pero no lo tiendo Tooth! Ella no pudo verme pero si pudo tocarme ¿segura que no sabes nada sobre eso?

-amm…no-. Ella mintió.- tal vez no crea del todo en ti ¿Por qué no tratas de llamar su atención? Y luego si no te funciona podrías preguntarle a Norte.

-si es una buena idea ¡gracias Tooth! Eso hare. Tengo que irme adió dijo viendo que era tarde.

-ah sí, Jack antes de que te vayas ¿Qué edad tiene la "niña"?-. Le pregunto bastante celosa.

-como 16 o 17 años… Adiós Tooth-. Jack se fue volando.

-¡16 años!-. Grito furiosa y celosa.

.

.

.

.

**¿Por qué Tooth se puso celosa? ¿Por qué no le quiso decir lo que sabía a Jack? ¿Como es que Denisse pudo chocar con él? ¡Quédense con la duda! Jajá siempre quise hacer esto bye y besos**

**PD: gracias por los rewievs creí que nadie veía esto.**


	3. Chapter 3: hechos extraños

**Capitulo 3: hechos extraños.**

Jack abandono volando el palacio de los dientes. Tooth se había portado algo extraña, ella no sabía mentir, pero su consejo había sido bueno así que Jack ignoro las mentiras. Se fue volando al claro del bosque donde había visto a Curtney y a Denisse la última vez. Ya era tarde, la luna y las estrellas habían salido ya, si que el palacio de los dientes estaba lejos. El llego al bosque y como había pensado no había nadie… y tampoco nada, las flores de hielo se habían ido. Se imagino las caras de todas las personas que las habían visto pasar con semejantes cosas. El sonrió. Subió a un árbol y desde esa altura pudo ver una colonia y niños en las calles (la mayoría serios).

-_hora de divertir a los niños-. _Se preparo para irse y salto del árbol para irse volando velozmente. Al llegar hizo que comenzara una guerra de nieve entre los niños y para las niñas que no participaron en la pelea creo grandes montones de nieve de los que se tiraban y algunos se enterraban en ellos. El tiempo paso y uno a uno los niños se fueron a sus casas. El se quedo solo en la calle, no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, de hecho era algo muy común desde que se hizo Jack frost, incluso después de convertirse en guardián. Unos minutos después las arenas de Sadman bajaron del cielo entrando a varias casas, las luces se fueron apagando y el silencio empezó a reinar.

Aaaaaaaa! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Un grito y unas risas resonaron en el vecindario rompiendo el silencio. Jack levanto la mirada interesado por el origen del sonido, a lo lejos se veía una casa con varias luces prendidas y siluetas de personas en las ventanas; el supuso que de ahí venia el sonido. Empezó a volar para allá; al llegar un árbol tapaba la mayor parte de la ventana a sí que decidió escalarlo. Al llegar a la ventana observo a las responsables del ruido: una joven de 13 o 14 años jugando con una niña de 3.

_-¿Curtney?_- pensó sorprendido ¡justamente era su casa!

-nooo! Ya déjame Jimena ja, ja, ja ¡ya! No me hagas cosquillas-. La niñita le gritaba a la grande que la dejara.

-¡cuando te rindas!-. La tal Jimena tenía el pelo lacio café rojizo, era bastante bajita, blanca y de ojos súper oscuros. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a otra chica, esta era alta, ligeramente bronceada, de cabello negro…

-_¡Denisse!_ ó a sorprenderse.

-Denisse ayúdame! Jajá ¡dile que me deje!-. Curtney gritaba desesperaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Todavía no se rinde? pregunto a Jimena riendo.

-no ah querido ¿tu crees? dijo divertida.

-yo te ayudo!-. Le dijo agarrando a la niñita en sus brazos y empezando a darle vueltas mientras le hacía cosquillas.- ¡ríndete!-. Jack miro a Denisse, tenía algo diferente (y no era el solo el hecho de que no andaba de aburrida) el cabello, su cabello que antes era muy rizado ahora era lacio y grueso. Le quedaba muy bien.

-yaaa! Ya, bien me rindo! ¡Pero ya déjenme!

-¡se rindió! Jimena.

-siii! Denisse levantando a Curtney muy alto.- oye pase largo! grito a su otra hermana tratando a la pequeña como un balón.

-si!..Estoy libre-. Le dijo poniéndose cerca de la cama.

-Ahí va!-. Lanzo a Curtney por los aires y la atrapo Jimena. Al principio ella grito pero después se rio junto con las otras dos.

-niñas vengan para acá!-. La mama de ellas gritaba.

- ya vamos má!-. Grito Jimena y todas se fueron.

Jack estaba recargado en la ventana observando todo, se sintió un poco incomodo y cambio de posición pero, al hacer esto la ventana se abrió y Jack cayó dentro de la casa de rodillas y tras él se cerró la ventana. Asustado se paro y trato de abrir la ventana pero por alguna razón no podía; aplico mucha fuerza, la empujo y la jalo, la hizo para arriba y para abajo pero no se abría; apunto estaba de rendirse cuando vio el motivo por el que no podía abrirla: un seguro a prueba de niños. Se sintió como un tonto y trato de retirarlo pero no pudo. Se sentó en el piso tratando de pensar con calma. Casualmente por ahí pasaba Jimena, hecho un vistazo rápido al cuarto de Curtney y creyó ver a un chico en él; Jack obviamente notó que lo vieron y de un salto se subió al techo .Jimena entro al cuarto buscando con la mirada al chico pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal y salió pensando que era una alucinación.

-h_ay por Dios! Ella puede verme!-._ Ahora si estaba preocupado porque ahora era de dos personas que tenía que esconderse para poder salir de ahí. Con cuidado salió de la habitación, con la esperanza de que las otras ventanas no tuvieran seguros, el otro cuarto estaba cerca pero al pasar por las escaleras decidió quedarse a ver qué hacían haya abajo. En el comedor la familia estaba cenando y platicando.

-Denisse recógete el cabello, no vaya a ser que le caiga un pelo a tu cereal-. Le dijo su mamá en tono de orden.

-mamá!-. Le dijo ella fastidiada. Su mamá solo le contesto con una mirada de "harás lo que yo diga"-. Ufff de acuerdo allá voy-. Se levanto de la mesa y se aproximo a las escaleras.

-yo la acompaño, tengo que ir al baño-. Dijo Jimena corriendo para alcanzarla .ambas subían las escaleras, Jack se sentía algo asustado y mientras llegaban hacia arriba las dos chicas él se metió en el primer cuarto que encontró y en la puerta decía el siguiente nombre: Denisse.

Al llegar a la habitación Jack respiro algo más tranquilo, era la primera vez que estaba de intruso en una casa y esperaba que no se repitiera. La puerta se abrió, el giró asustado pero por suerte era Denisse quien entraba, no se preocupo porque ella no podía verlo. La joven se sentó en una silla frente al peinador y trenzo su pelo ágilmente de lado dejándose la parte de arriba del pelo suelta. Jack por su parte se disponía a abrir la ventana sin embargo no fue el único que tuvo la idea, Denisse avanzo normalmente hacia la ventana (quería respirar aire fresco) pero al ir para allá choco con algo, algo alto y macizo. Miro a ambos lados buscando a la cosa o persona con la que pudo haber chocado pero nuevamente no había nada, se levanto ignorando lo ocurrido pero nuevamente choco con ese "algo" ella cayó al piso y ahora convencida de que si había algo intento volver a tocarlo. Tirada en suelo como estaba, toco la primera parte de la extraña cosa que se atravesaba en su camino. Sea lo que fuese tenia pies y luego dos largas extremidades (piernas), se hinco en el piso para seguir tocando esa cosa, más arriba de lo que parecían ser pantalones había una bola de algo parecido a la tela y debajo de ella algo duro, con cuidado levanto la tela y creyó sentir piel, deslizo su mano por ahí y luego la saco, era un torso o por lo menos eso parecía. Una de sus manos fue a tocar el cuello del muchacho y la otra se fue por su hombro, bajo a su brazo y luego a una mano que sostenía un palo. Jack se sentía extraño, estaba siendo manoseado por una chica que no podía lo, pero por otro lado…era una buena forma de llamarle la atención; la mano de ella llego hasta su cara, toco su mejilla y casi le pica los ojos, mientras la otra sostenía la mano de Jack.

-¡Denisse!-. Un grito por parte de la mamá hizo que ella se sobresaltara y girara el cayado de el joven que lanzo escarcha hacia su peinador .ella no se dio cuenta.

-¡que mamá! acelerada. Mientras volteaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Todos ya acabamos de cenar.

-na- nada mamá ay voy para abajo-. Le dijo nerviosa. Antes de irse quiso mirarse en el espejo, pero al acercarse al mueble noto algo muy extraño.- ¡mama!-. Ella lanzo un grito. Estaba viendo la cosa más extraña de su vida. Su peinador estaba congelado y no me refiero a que tuviera poquita nieve si no a que estaba totalmente cubierto de hielo ni siquiera podía notarse el peinador ni el espejo. Al acercarse para ver que había pasado con sus cosas se resbalo y cayó al suelo de espaldas.

-¡oh, como lo siento déjame ayudarte! sin acordarse de su condición le pidió una disculpa y la tomo por los brazos ayudándola a pararse. Ella solo sentía como la jalaban y se asustaba más a cada minuto. Su familia después de oír el golpe subió corriendo a ver qué paso. Jack al oír como la puerta se abría soltó a la joven tirándola de espaldas nuevamente y se escondió debajo de la cama.

-auch- .Denisse se levanto muy adolorida. Sus padres y hermana de inmediato la ayudaron.

-estas bien ¿Qué te paso?-. Su papá le pregunto.

-me resbale, pero estoy bien.

-oh dios mío ¿Cómo paso esto?-. Exclamo la madre al ver el peinador, el piso, parte de la pared y hasta la ventana congelados.

-no tengo idea yo… solo necesito dormir.

-está bien-. Dijo la mamá.

-si que descanses mañana veremos lo del mueble y el dijo su papá y cerró la puerta con seguro por miedo a que Curtney a mitad de la noche fuera al cuarto de Denisse y se resbalara.

-si. Adiós y buenas noches -. Les dijo a sus papás. Estiró los brazos buscando a la persona invisible-. Hola, hola, se que ay alguien ahí… no te convencida de que no estaba sola, el chico invisible debía estar cerca. Jack decidió no salir de su escondite , aunque ella no pudiera verlo podía chocar con él y sentir su presencia.- hola, muchacho invisible… se que estas por aquí ,puedo oír tu respiració problema, ahora ella podía escucharlo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

En el palacio de los dientes Tooth trataba de contactar a Norte , marcándole con su celular. Era un nuevo medio de comunicación ,hace un año habían decidido modernizarse y a cada guardián se le entrego un smart phone especial con aplicaciones únicas.

-_contesta Norte, vamos contesta_-. Tooth estaba preocupada.

-hola soy Santa Claus jojojo feliz navidad, por el momento estoy muy ocupado y no puedo contestar pero deja tu mensaje y te llamare-. Respondió la contestadora. Tooth arqueo una ceja molesta , sabía qué Norte era demasiado flojo como para contestar.

-Norte, soy Tooth deja de comer galletas y contesta el teléfono, es importante.

-¡Tooth que sorpresa! Creí que eras conejo ¿Qué es tan importante?.

-puess….

-¡¿problemas?! Sabía que algo pasaba ,lo sentí en mi barriga.

-no! No es un problema… oh bueno no sé si lo sea.

-Tooth no me asustes así! ¿Por qué no vienes al taller? Y así hablamos tranquilos.

-¿tu taller?¿bromeas? el polo Norte me queda súper lejos.

-ay Tooth, no tienes que volar hasta acá ¡usa tu teléfono!.

-¿ mi teléfono, para qué?.

-olvídalo. Yo te traeré para acá-. De repente un enorme portal azul apareció y se trago a Tooth. En cuestión de segundos el hada llego al taller de Santa.

-Tooth, linda ¡que bueno verte!-. Dijo Norte abrazándola con alegría.

-si , si muy bueno Norte…¡ya bájame! grito irritada.

- ya está bien no te enojes-. Le dijo sorprendido por la actitud del hada.

-lo lamento, es que estoy preocupada ¿podemos hablar de mi problema?.

-claro-. Norte comenzó a caminar por su taller y se recargo en un escritorio-. Suéltalo.

- es Jack… ó a decir algo apenada cuando Santa Claus la interrumpió.

-¡lo sabía! ¿Qué hizo ese muchacho ahora?.

-no lo entiendes, el no hizo nada… pero creo que tiene "el síndrome"-. Tooth dijo lo último con voz muy bajita, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Norte la escuchara. Santa levanto la mirada y tomo al hada de los dientes por los hombros y empezó a sacudirla.

-¡el síndrome!¿Estas segura? No puede ser, Jack apenas es guardián hace 4 años no puede tener "el síndrome"-. Le decía agitándola fuerte.

-Norte bájame-. Dijo Tooth entrecortadamente.

-oh claro-. La bajó.

-gracias. Mira yo se que lleva poco tiempo de guardián pero te puedo asegurar que tiene "el síndrome".

-¿Por qué estas tan segura Hada?.

-veras , Jack vino hoy a mi sede con una duda sobre una chica….

-¿y?.

- y la duda era "¿Tooth a ti te paso que alguien pudiera tocarte pero no verte?" entendió inmediatamente lo que le pasaba a Jack.- ¿tu qué crees? ¿ Lo padece?.

- es posible, pero no lo puedo asegurar.

-¿no? ¿Entonces quien? Tú eres el único que ah pasado por eso.

-lo sé, pero no lo sé. El hombre de la luna es extraño.

-¿pero y si lo tiene?¿que haremos ahora?.

-supongo que apoyarlo…¿que edad tiene la niña?.

-el me dijo que como 16 o 17 años.

-¡16 años! Casi la edad de Jack (físicamente) será pronto ,muy pronto.

-¿Qué cosa?.

-será mejor que no te informes Tooth-. La guardiana hizo un puchero.- bien. Confórmate con saber que Jack se hará visible para ella en cuestión de horas ,quizá minutos o hasta segundos.

-¿Por qué?.

-te dije que te conformaras.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

Denisse se canso de llamar al chico invisible aunque podía oírlo a la perfección. Sin sueño ella empezó a practicar una de sus actividades favoritas: dibujar. Saco una caja de su closet con hojas de máquina, lápices y colores y luego se sentó en el suelo. Comenzó su dibujo con unos trazos de lápiz y luego lo fue mejorando. Jack por su parte observaba atento. Ella acabo su obra; el dibujo era la imagen de una chica y un chico detrás de ella pero el muchacho estaba borroso. Lo miro un segundo y después de debajo de la cama saco una especie de maleta o portafolios (casi toca a Jack) y empezó a organizarlo. El portafolios tenía varias secciones con los nombres de "garabatos" "paisajes" "anime" "para Curtney" "copos de nieve" y "Jack Frost" al chico naturalmente le llamo la atención la sección que llevaba su nombre y trato de verla pero cuando apenas veía el primer dibujo, Denisse cerró la maleta y luego usando una llave collar que traía, la cerro con seguro. Minutos después se acostó y cayó profundamente dormida. El guardián salió de su escondite y fue directo a la ventana, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse hecho un vistazo para atrás y miro el portafolio; la curiosidad por ver los dibujos pudo más que él y tomo la maleta, para su mala suerte no pudo abrirla.

-_ay tonta maleta ¡ábrete! ¿Por qué no se abre?...¡claro la llave!, ay no ¿Cómo voy a conseguirla?_-. Jack más que nada quería ver lo que había dentro del portafolio y decidió correr un riesgo muy grande. Con cuidado se acerco a la cama donde dormía la joven tratando de no despertarla ,se sentó a un lado de ella y muy lentamente empezó a mover su mano hacia el cuello de la muchacha, agarro el collar con la llave y respiro tranquilo. Tratando de desabrocharle el collar accidentalmente la despertó.

Denisse dormía tranquilamente cuando sintió mucho movimiento , creyó que tal vez ya era de mañana y comenzó a despertar. Que sorpresa más grande se llevo, frente a ella se encontraban un par de ojos azules que pertenecían a un chico. Se quedo en shock al igual que Jack por unos segundos y luego hizo lo que cualquier mujer haría en esa situación: gritar.

-Aaaaaaaaa!-. ahogo un grito sin despegar su mirada de los brillantes ojos azules.

-Aaaaaaaaa!-. Jack imitándola también comenzó a gritar ,por varias razones como sorpresa, duda, miedo a lo descubrieran etc.

-¡Quién, quien eres tú?¿que haces en mi cuarto! no ¡que haces en mi casa?¿que haces tan cerca de mí!-. Gritaba las preguntas muy asustada; para ella no era nada bueno que alguien que no fuera de su familia estuviera en su casa, en su cuarto y claro, tan cerca de ella.

-pues, pues yo…-. Jack tartamudeaba, no sabía cómo responder a todas esas preguntas.

-no, no, olvídalo-. Respondió sobresaltada, se levanto de la cama y fue hacia la puerta.- ¡mamá¡papá!¡hay un loco en mi cuarto¡ayuda!...-. Comenzó a gritar. Jack corrió hacia ella y el tumbo justo antes de que abriera la puerta y cayó encima de ella. No iba a dejar que ella le contara a todo el mundo lo que había pasado.- ay! Suéltame…¡mamá!…¡Mmm!-. Jack le tapo la boca, pero ella no dejaba de gritar .

-Shhh ¡cállate! Te van a oír-. mal comentario, cada vez que él le pedía que se callara, Denisse alzaba mas la voz y se retorcía en el piso tratando de liberarse de su agarre.- ach, luna ¿Por qué no me diste poderes de sueño en lugar de los de hielo?... poderes de sueño ¡Sadman, eso es! -. Exclamo feliz, ya sabía cómo librarse del problema.

-¿Sadman? Mmm… joven no la dejó terminar. Le tapo la boca bien fuerte, la agarro en sus brazos y salió volando con ella por la ventana siguiendo las arenas doradas mágicas, con la esperanza de encontrar a Sandy. Ya alejados de la casa Jack le destapo la boca a Denisse.

-Aaaaaaaaa! ¡Estás loco bájame! Aaaaaaaaa!-. Denisse no dejaba de gritar y de moverse; Jack un poco incomodo, la movió rápidamente hacia atrás cargándola a modo de caballito. En esta posición a la chica no le quedó más remedio que aferrarse a Jack para evitar caer.

-ya, ya, tranquila en un rato te bajo y te llevo a casa-. Le dijo despreocupado. Denisse frunció el ceño.

-¡quiero que bajes ahora!-. Le grito en el oído pero él la ignoro. Metros más arriba se encontraba Sadman en su conocida nube ; el espíritu del invierno ,al verlo sonrió y apresuro el paso.

-¡Sadman! ¡Que bueno verte! dijo Jack con indudable alegría, Sandy contesto con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa-.¿me podrías hacer un favor?-. Le preguntó avergonzado, el asintió.

-Aaaaaaaaa!¿quien es él? apareció detrás de Jack y observo al extraño personaje en frente de ella. El guardián del sueño hizo cara de sorpresa y luego puso un signo de interrogación.

-jeje , ella es una amiga ¿no es bonita?-. Dijo nervioso tomándole la cara a la joven que estaba a punto de volverse loca ; Sandy volvió a asentir.- emmm ¿podrías dormirla?-. Con el dedo indico que si y le lanzo arena a Denisse dejándola inconsciente , ya sin poder agarrarse cayo al vacio.

-uff gracias-. Dijo el ojiazul suspirando tranquilo, Sadman se le quedo viendo y luego proyectó la imagen de una flecha apuntando hacia abajo, el miro para donde la flecha apuntaba y miro a la joven caer. Se asusto y se fue volando para abajo.

-¡gracias Sadman, tengo que irme!-. Le gritó, el otro solo se limito a agitar la mano. Jack comenzó a volar en picada hacia abajo alcanzando a la chica; para su buena suerte logró atraparla un metro antes de estrellarse. Respiró aliviado y la cargo para llevarla a su casa. El trayecto fue corto, ella no se despertó, llegaron a la casa de Denisse y el la dejo caer en la cama, pero se fijo en algo: estaba horriblemente pálida, tenía la boca morada y pedacitos de hielo en el cabello; la volvió a cargar y la puso en la cama nuevamente, esta vez tapándola con las cobijas.

Cuando la vio bien dormida salió del cuarto por la ventana y se puso a volar pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Esto ya era más que extraño, no solo podía tocarlo, también oírlo y hasta verlo, pero se suponía que ella no podía y todo había pasado tan rápido, nadie puede creer de un momento para otro en que alguien exista o no. Ahora tenía que encontrar respuestas, basta de Tooth y los otros guardianes con sus consejos, tenía que preguntarle al mero mero, al único que sabía sobre cosas como esa: Norte. Así pues se puso en marcha hacia el polo norte.

**Listo, al fin lo termine el capitulo esta súper largo y sé que tiene algunos momentos no comprensibles, pero es para dar misterio (según yo) todo quedara aclarado en unos cuantos capítulos. En fin, mil gracias a todos los que se molestaron en dejar un Rewiev y también a todos los que leen esta historia, es muy lindo saber que alguien se interesa por tu trabajo jeje. Bueno ya voy a irme nos leemos luego.**

**Se despide Mizzy Frost.**


	4. Chapter 4: ¡no te creo!

**Capitulo 4: ¡no te creo!**

Después de algunas horas de viaje, Jack llego al polo norte y posteriormente al taller de Santa. A las puertas del taller dos yetis montaban guardia; Jack caminó hacia la entrada pero fue detenido por un yeti, el lo conocía, todos los años que había intentado meterse el lo sacaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Déjenme pasar? con su típica voz. El yeti gruñón solo hizo grrr negando con la cabeza.- ¿julio? Hola julio, ¿no me recuerdas? Soy era el yeti de seguridad, que por siglos estuvo persiguiendo y sacando a Jack del taller cada vez que se metía (y se metía muchas veces) obviamente lo recordaba, y no con mucho cariño.

-grua, grrr, grrrua gruñía molesto. TRADUCCION: claro que te recuerdo inútil, será mejor que te largues, no estoy para andarte persiguiendo.

- a mí también me da gusto sonriendo sin imaginarse lo que de verdad quería decirle.-vengo a ver a Norte, nos vemos luego-. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y trató de entrar, pero Julio no lo dejo pasar.

-grrr, graaa, gr, gr, grrruaaa -. Le volvió a gruñir, dándose con el puño en la mano, dando la señal de "te voy a golpear". TRADUCCION: vete calmando, no vas a entrar Frost, mejor vete ahora o te voy a sacar a golpes.

-lo siento, no hablo idioma yeti-. Le dijo en tono de burla. Julio lo miró con cara de "lárgate".- pero supongo que no me quieres dejar pasar ¿cierto?-. El yeti asintió.- está bien ya me voy, pero antes… ¿Qué eso que está allá? dos yetis voltearon a buscar la cosa que había visto Jack, mientras esté aprovechaba la oportunidad para entrar al taller volando.- _tantos años y caen en las mismas trampas jajá, Norte tiene que conseguir mejores guardias- _Pensó burlón, mientras buscaba a Norte; después de darle varias vueltas al taller (perseguido por los yetis) solo pudo encontrar a la señora Claus, decidió hablar con ella.

-hola señora Claus-. Le dijo el chico con un tono infantil, la señora solo sonrío.- ¿ah visto a Norte por aquí?

-hola Jack, Norte está en el baño, creo que tardara un rato, siéntate y espéralo suele tardar-. Le contestó. La señora le hizo una seña al chico invernal para que se sentara en un sillón.- cuéntame ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-. Le pregunto con curiosidad.

-es una duda… ay-. Un yeti tomo a Jack por el cuello del suéter y comenzó a jalarlo. La señora Claus se levanto de su silla y miro molesta a los yetis.

- ya basta ¿Qué no les da vergüenza? Jack es nuestro invitado y aun invitado no se le maltrata… ni se le persigue. Oh sí, me di cuenta, ahora todos castigados y al rincó con un tono autoritario.

- ¡si al rincón!-. Dijo Jack burlándose. La esposa de Norte lo miro algo molesta.- lo siento jeje, no vuelve a pasar-. Se disculpo enseguida, la señora al igual que Norte era intimidante.

- no te preocupes… ¿me decías?

-ah sí!, quiero que Norte me resuelva una duda.

-oh igual que esa chica, ¿como es que se llama?... ¿Tooth?

-¡¿Tooth estuvo aquí?! ó sorprendido.

-si hace un rato, también tenía duda… a lo mejor es la misma-. Contesto sin darle importancia comenzando a tejer.

- si puede ser ¿Qué le dijo Norte? ó interesado.

- él le dijo que…-. La señora Claus empezó a decir cuando una puerta se abrió y detrás de ella salió Norte. Llevaba puesto una bata roja con las iniciales SC arremangada de los brazos que dejaba ver perfectamente los tatuajes que tenia, principalmente el de "naughty night".

-Abigail, los duendes están jugando con las luces otra vez y Nomín ya se electrocuto… ¿Jack?-. Dijo Norte confundido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vengo a hacerte una pregunta, y es muy importante que me contestes-. Se levanto del sofá cruzado de brazos.

-emm, claro que te contesto la pregunta. Abi ¿podrías dejarnos solos?-. Preguntó apenado.

-si, no ay problema-. Se levanto del sillón y se fue gritando.- ¡duendes dejen esas luces en paz!

- bien ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-. Norte le pregunto serio aunque ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

-tú bien sabes cuál es, estoy seguro que la chismosa de Tooth ya te contó-. Replicó el. No quería perder más tiempo.

-está bien, si se cual es.

-¿entonces? Dime que sabes, esto está muy raro, porque primero no puede verme, luego me toca, después me escucha y luego puede verme y yo terminó sacándola de su casa y tirándola al vacio -. Dijo apresurado, con cara extraña.

-¿tirándola al vacio?-. Preocupado.

-es una larga historia, luego te la cuento. Por ahora solo dime porque, porque, porque ¿por qué puede verme? ¿Porque al principio no podía? Y…-. Jack hacia cara de loco mientras tomaba a Norte de los hombros y lo sacudía.

-ya, ya tranquilo Jack, me estas asustando-. Dijo apartándose del muchacho.

-lo lamento, ¿a quién engaño? No lo lamento ¡dime que sabes!-. Le gritó.

-está bien, tienes que calmarte muchacho. _Bien, aun no es el momento para decirle, no lo va a entender; vamos Norte piensa, piensa una buena idea, algo para convencer a este joven guardián… guardián eso es, guardián=protección, protección, proteger a la chica. Soy un genio, me asombro._ Bien Jack te daré la respuesta a todas tus preguntas. Dime la primera-. Confiado se sentó en una silla.

-ok. ¿Por qué puede verme? Ella no cree en mí.

-veras muchacho, la luna elige a varios guardianes y otros personajes legendarios para proteger a ciertas personas ¿Cuáles son? No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que tienen importancia, por eso ay que protegerlas; en cuanto a ti, tienes que seguirla y cuidarla-. Norte mintió lo mejor que pudo (nada de eso era cierto).

-¡yo tengo que cuidarla! ¡Eso es imposible, puede verme!-. Le gritó.

-¿y?

-ach, que si puede verme y yo tengo que seguirla, me va a descubrir-. Le explico molesto.

-¿y?-. Norte tenía un gesto despreocupado, Jack frunció el ceñ te preocupes, de eso se trata, la luna tiene sus razones para hacerte visible ¿no crees?-. El chico del invierno hizo cara pensativa-. Si lo crees, jeje, lo sabía. Preséntate con ella y explícale quien eres y que vas a cuidarla-. Norte lo hacía sonar como si fuera cosa fácil.

-¿es enserio? ¡Ella no me va a creer! Creerá que soy un loco y….

-¿y? ¿Qué puedes perder?

-mi dignidad. ¿Como me voy a ver siguiendo a una chica mortal? Pareceré un loco o pervertido, además si no me cree, tendré que seguirla y le causare un trauma emocional-. Dijo muy rápido, desesperado y actuando extraño.

-creo que te estás inquietando por nada, conozco a la chica, no es de las que se quedan traumadas-. Habló lento y calmado.

-¿la conoces?

-si. Oh por dios mira la hora, ya es tarde, tienes que irte-. Empezó a empujarlo a la salida.- ve a la casa de ella y síguela, ya casi amanece vete, vete y vuela rápido….

-pero…

-¡rápido! Adiós, me agradas, eres un buen chico, cuídate, luego me la presentas, feliz navidad-. Le decía a medida que le iba cerrando la puerta en la cara.- ¡adiós, chau, bye, sayunara!

-¡Norte!-. le alcanzó a gritar antes de que Santa le cerrara la puerta en su nariz, pero eso no cambio nada. Enojado le dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta y se fue volando hacia donde le había indicado el panzón. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Últimamente era una marioneta del hombre de la luna, en momentos así, extrañaba la vida en el anonimato.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

RING RING

La alarma en la casa de la chica empezaba a sonar. Ella elevo uno de sus brazos y empezó a golpear el buró al lado de su cama intentado callar el molesto ring, ring.

-cállate, cállate estúpida alarma-. Dio un golpe fuerte e hiso que se callara. Se acomodo otra vez intentando dormir.

-¡Denisse, ya levántate! ¡Hora de ir a la escuela!-. Su mamá interrumpió su sueño gritándole desde abajo.

-cinco minutos más!-. Vocifero lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡no! ¡Ya es hora!-. Le gritó, esta vez molesta.

-ok-. Se levanto pesadamente y comenzó a vestirse. Se puso su aburrido uniforme: un pantalón beige, una blusa blanca con bordes verdes y zapatos negros, pero como hacia frio se puso un suéter de lana blanco abrigador aunque delgado. Peinarse comúnmente era una guerra con su cabello, pero como había dormido con el pelo planchado, ahora solo estaba un poco ondulado y con una cepillada le quedó perfecto. Empezó a maquillarse, solo una ligera base, rímel, rubor (porque había despertado pálida) y brillo para labios.

Bajo a desayunar sin darse cuenta de estaba siendo observada por un misterioso chico de ojos azules. Al llegar a la cocina su hermana Jimena estaba desayunando cereal y decidió copiarle.

-no te ves de buen humor-. Dijo la más pequeña de las dos.

-cállate -. Le respondió mordaz Denisse, no había dormido bien (ya saben porque) y cuando no dormía bien era irritable.

-uy que genio-. Fue lo último que le dijo y ambas terminaron de desayunar. Denisse salió de su casa y se preparo para irse caminando a la escuela, porque aunque estuviera nevando su mamá no la dejaba faltar. El viento helado le daba en la cara, para ella al principio era agradable pero después de un rato su nariz se congelaba y para colmo el viento aumentaba y se sentía más frio cada minuto; al pasar por una calle varios niños jugaban (lo cual era raro para ser las 6:30 de la mañana) y se detuvo a verlos. Un muchacho mayor jugaba con ellos, ella pensó que tal vez sería un alumno de la tarde, se quedo parada a mitad de la carretera y examino al chico con la mirada, no estaba nada mal (aunque solo podía verlo de perfil) le llamo la atención el cabello blanco y el hecho de que estaba descalzo.

Jack de pronto se sintió observado y volteo a su lado derecho para darse cuenta que Denisse lo miraba, reprimió el impulso de irse volando y levantó la mano en señal de saludo volteándose para que ella pudiera verlo completo. A la chica se le cayó el corazón a los pies ¡ese chico era igualito al que soñó la noche anterior! Se quedo paralizada unos segundos balbuceando la palabra tu, el solo le dedico su mejor sonrisa; después de esto ella salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela, no era común en ella huir (especialmente cuando había un chico guapo) pero si el existía y estaba ahí también había estado en su habitación (por lo menos eso creía). Jack cerró los ojos y se golpeo la frente, eso había salido mal.

-_lo bueno es que a ella no le dan traumas emocionales ¡muchas gracias Norte!_-. Pensó molesto.- ¡adiós niños, los veo luego!-. Se despidió de sus amiguitos y se fue a seguir a la chica.

Ella por su parte (después de correr un rato y tomar un transporte público) llego a la escuela hundiéndose en la nieve. Llegó tarde como de costumbre y fue a la oficina del subdirector a recibir su ya rutinario regaño; después fue a su clase y el día transcurrió bastante normal… más o menos.

En el cuarto periodo (o cuarta hora) tocaba la clase de ciencias-física, la materia que Denisse mas odiaba después de matemáticas. Fue a sentarse en su lugar y el profesor, un hombre calvo, con bigote extraño, un poco gordo y gruñón empezó a tomar lista con su grave y resonadora voz, todavía no llegaba al nombre de ella cuando la puerta se abrió: era Mary (se pronuncia Merry) una maestra que vivía molestando a los otros grupos, junto con ella se encontraba un chico de ojos azules, cabello blanco, suéter azul, pantalones raros y con una rama en mano.

-_¡él, el otra vez!-._ Pensó mirando como entraba en el salón y se sentaba en una de las butacas vacías de la ventana.

-¡señorita Martínez!-. Un grito por parte del queridísimo profesor el saco de sus pensamientos.- ¿está presente?

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto sobresaltada.

-¿Qué si está presente?-. Le volvió a gritar.

-si-. Le dijo gritando.

-entonces conteste… Raúl Pérez…-. Siguió pasando lista. Denisse no despegaba la mirada de aquel extraño joven que mantenía su vista en la nada; el profesor terminó de confirmar la asistencia y la chica esperaba a que el maestro presentara al chico con el grupo y le pidiera su apellido como de costumbre con los nuevos, pero esto nunca paso, el profe al igual que el resto de los alumnos ignoraba la presencia de Jack; ella se quedo callada mirándolo, no traía mochila y no sacaba cuadernos, tampoco ponía atención. El de vez en cuando volteaba para donde estaba la chica y la encontraba observándolo fijamente con ojos inexpresivos, en un determinado momento Jack se quedo dormido. Finalmente la clase acabo (ella no aprendió nada). Se levanto de su banca y tomó sus cosas, al ir saliendo de la fila se topó con dos buenas amigas: Sarahí y Susana. Sarah era bajita y muy delgada, como un palo, cabello corto quebrado y morena clara. Susy era blanca, con pecas, ojos negros, pestañuda, con curvas (no muy buenas), muy bonita y con cabello castaño rojizo muy largo.

-¡que clase tan larga!-. Exclamo Susy.

-¡ya se! Casi me duermo-. Sarah bostezo y… hablando de dormidos Denisse volteo a la banca donde Jack dormía.- qué bueno que toca descanso ¿verdad?

-si, pero ay que apurarnos, o nos cierran la próxima aula-. Dijo Susy saliendo del salón.- ¿no vienes Denisse?-. Le pregunto extrañada al ver que no se movía.

- adelántense, las alcanzo en un rato-. Las dos jóvenes la miraron con cara de ¿por qué?- se me perdió algo personal.

- ok, si tu quieres-. Susy se fue.

-¿no quieres que te ayudemos a buscar tu cosa esa?-. Sarah.

- no, así está bien.

-ok, nos vemos. Bye.

-Bye-. Se despidió y espero a que se fueran. Cuando vio que no había nadie se dirigió a la ultima banca de la última fila, junto a la ventana; se paro y miró a Jack dormir tranquilamente.- _guau! ¡Que tranquilidad! Ojala yo pudiera dormir así._ Hola… hola-. Esperó a que contestara pero no paso nada; un poco molesta se sentó en la butaca de enfrente y le hecho un vistazo, dormía como un bebé.- **¡despierta!**-. Le gritó al tiempo que le daba un golpe a la banca cerca de la cabeza del chico.

-¡ay! ¡Que paso?-. Se levantó aturdido, volteó para enfrente y vio a Denisse.- oh, eres tu-. Calmado

- sí, soy yo. La pregunta es ¿quien eres tú?

- espera. Antes de que me preguntes ¿podemos salir?

-¿salir?-. Confundida. Hizo cara rara ¿eso era una proposición?

-para afuera, no pienses cosas raras-. Le dijo con una sutil risita.

-Mmm…claro-. Le dijo algo enojada, no era divertido para ella el comentario. Ambos salieron del salón y fueron a un lugar tranquilo.

-aquí es un buen lugar para hablar-. Jack. A donde llegaron era detrás de los bebederos (por lo tanto un poco resbaloso) con agua-hielo tirada y unos dos o tres pinos no muy tupidos en el área, no había personas.- bien, ya puedes hacer tus preguntas.

-ok… tu eres el chico que estuvo anoche en mi cuarto ¿verdad? , ¿Qué traes conmigo? ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Cómo me conoces? ¿Quién rayos eres tú?-. Le preguntó atropelladamente, súper rápido.

- ¿ya me dejas hablar?-. Se burló de ella.

-si ¡habla!-. Gritó.

-¿contesto tus preguntas en orden o…?-. Se divertía molestándola.

-¡si!, ¡ya contéstame!-. Dijo enojada levantando la mirada al cielo, fastidiada.

- jeje está bien. Primera pregunta.

-¡al fin! Ok, ¿tu eres el chico que estuvo en mi cuarto anoche?-. Le dijo y luego se tapo la boca, ahora que lo pensaba, no era una pregunta muy prudente ¿Qué tal si no era y todo había sido un sueño? ¿Como explicaría su pregunta? Se oía muy descarada cuando decía, bueno… eso.

-jajá calma, no tienes porque callarte, si fui yo-. Dijo sin preocupación.

-¡tu! ¡Por qué? ¡Que rayos hacías ahí?-. Le gritó amenazándolo con su puño, el solo río.

- corrígeme si me equivoco, pero esas no eran las siguientes dijo con notable burla y arrogancia.

- da igual, responde-. Furiosa.

- no puedo. Yo recuerdo específicamente que dijiste "en orden". Así que sigue la pregunta número 2-. Le sonrió arrogante.

-idiota-. Susurro, Jack la escucho y soltó una carcajada.- ¿Qué traes conmigo?

-nada, solo te sigo.

-ok y ¿Por qué me sigues?

- no es por gusto si eso piensas, es un encargo, según me han dicho tengo que protegerte porque eres… ¿especial?-. Se dio una vuelta completa y al decir "especial" hizo cara de duda.

-¿especial? ¿Quién te dijo eso?-. Preguntó; Jack la miro haciendo el numero 3 con sus dedos y ella se resigno a no recibir respuesta, ya se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir.- olvídalo. ¿Cómo me conoces?

-ja, ya estas aprendiendo. No te conozco… bueno solo de vista, desde ayer que hable con tu hermanita pequeña y tú apareciste; después me dijeron que debía cuidarte y el resto no te importa-. Movía su mano mientras hablaba.

-¿ayer? No, no puede ser, Curtney nunca habla con nadie que no conozca…y menos con alguien como tu-. Lo miro de arriba abajo.- además yo nunca te vi hablando con ella, mi hermana solo charlaba con su amigo imaginario Jack Frost-. Lo vio a los ojos y el a ella también, en esa mirada se podía leer el "¿ya entendiste con quien estás hablando?".- ay por dios… ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

-¿no es muy obvio? Yo soy Jack Frost-. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Denisse se le quedo viendo, primero muy seria pero de apoco empezó a reírse hasta soltar una carcajada fuerte y sonora.

-JA, JA ¿tu Jack Frost? Jajaja esa estuvo buena, casi caigo jajá buena broma, pero ya enserio ¿Quién eres?-. Le pregunto risueña y feliz acomodándose el pelo atrás de la oreja; el chico se le quedo mirando serio.- no esperaras que te crea ¿verdad?, tu sabes que eso es ridículo.

- ¿en que es ridículo? La verdad no entiendo porque te ríes-. Se recargo en el troco de un árbol.

-¿no entiendes? negó con la cabeza.- bueno, me río por tres simples razones. Numero 1: porque eres un loco, solo escucha lo que dices. Numero 2: yo no creo en esos mitos de Europa que salen en las películas de navidad y Numero 3, tal vez la más importante: Jack Frost no existe, es solo una parte del folklore del norte de Europa introducido a América por medio de la televisión.

-¿enserio? ¿Eso crees?-. Ella asintió desafiándolo con sus ojos.- ¿de verdad no sabes quien crea el frio y la nieve? ó un poco desanimado acercándose a la chica.

-no. No lo sé ¿Dios tal vez?-. Se encogió de hombros haciendo cara inocente.

-¡no!... bueno al principio sí, pero después me escogió a mí para que creara el frio. Me escogió a mí para ser Jack Frost.

-aja, si, y yo soy el hada de los dientes, mira mis alas-. Comentó sarcástica agarrándose el suéter.

- no estoy jugando. _Para variar._ De veras soy Jack Frost… y te lo puedo probar.

-¿si? ¿Cómo?-. Se cruzo de brazos y se paro frente a él.

-con esto -. Le mostro su cayado.

-guau, una rama medio torcida ¡impresionante!-. Replicó sarcástica.

- si te impresiona ahora, espera a ver lo que puede hacer-. Abrió la llave de uno de los bebederos y tocando el agua con su cayado y está se congelo; Denisse abrió mucho la boca, estaba impresionada. Jack sonrío.

-ok, eso es extraño, pero hace mucho frio, pudo haber sido una coincidencia-. Alegó.

-aja como tú digas-. Sarcástico.- pero si no te convences con eso, tal vez con esto si-. Dio un golpe con su bastón en el piso y una fina nevada comenzó. La chica observo como caían los delicados copos de nieve, los amaba. Ahora sí que estaba encantada con Jack, pero no iba a ceder tan fácil.- ¿ya me crees?

-_ay por dios ¡que lindo es! ¡Y puede hacer que nieve! ¡Increíble!. Pero no me va a ganar. _Admito que esto es increíble y que crear una nevada es ¡guau! Imposible, pero no puedo creerte-. Cruzo los brazos.

-¿Qué! ¡Por qué no?

-porque no puedo admitirlo, no lo haría aunque me costara la vida, no me vas a ganar y no voy creer en cuentos para niños.

-¿no lo admites por tu dignidad?

-ajam, por favor ¿Cómo me vería diciendo que si creo en Jack Frost?

- ¿yo que se? El punto es que de ahora en adelante voy a seguirte y será mejor que aceptes que crees en mí.

-pero no lo hago; solo digo que es raro lo que puedes hacer. No estoy admitiendo nada ¿eh?

-no, pero yo hare que lo admitas-. Se le acerco mucho.

-¿Qué?... ouh-. Jack la cargo y voló muy, muy, muy alto, la joven solo gritaba. Al llegar a muchos metros arriba la tiró.

-**Aaaaaaaaa! ¡**Agárrame, por favor!-. Le suplicó. Jack también caía (pero él no corría peligro, claro) al lado de ella.

-primero admite que crees en mi… ah y también en Santa Claus, el hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascua y en Sadman.

-Aaaaaaaaa! Estás loco ¡ayúdame!-. Agarro el brazo de Jack y lo estrujo.

-primero lo primero. Di lo quiero escuchar.

-¡no!

-¿no?-. Preguntó sorprendido, no era posible lo que acababa de oír.

-¡no! No lo hare ¡ayúdame!

- entonces no! No te ayudare hasta que cedas-. Denisse no cedió durante un rato, pero, a medida que el suelo se acercaba no tuvo más remedio.

-está bien-. Suspiro.- yo creo en Jack frost, en Sadman, en el hada de los dientes, en…el conejo de pascua y…-. No podía (mas bien no quería) decir lo último.

-ya dilo, no seas payasa… se acaba el cielo-. Le dijo mirando para abajo.

-y también en Santa Claus. _Patético, se oyó tan ridículo. _¡Ya ayúdame!-. Le gritó desesperaba, estaba a punto de estrellarse.

-muy bien-. Un segundo antes de que llegara al piso la atrapó en sus brazos. Ella mantenía los ojos bien cerrados y los fue abriendo de apoco.

-¿estoy viva? ¡Estoy viva! ¡Gracias Dios! ¡Gracias Jack! ¡Te amo!-. Lo abrazó (aun subida en el) él le correspondió, un poco incomodo por el "te amo". Después de unos segundos Denisse se dio cuenta de la situación, frunció el seño y se separo de él; después le dio una fuerte bofetada (cachetada).

-auch ¿y eso por qué fue?-. Dijo sobándose su mejilla.

-¿Cómo que porque? ¡Acabas de tirarme al vacio…y te agradecí por eso!-. Se soltó del agarre del muchacho y comenzó a caminar.

-¿a dónde vas?-. Comenzó a perseguirla.

-a la escuela-. Le contestó sin darse vuelta.

-¿siquiera sabes dónde estás?-. Le gritó.

-si… no. La verdad no, pero no debe estar lejos-. Dejó de caminar.

-¿segura?-. Dijo con aire misterioso.

-no-. Suspiró.- ¿puedes ayudarme?-. Tenía que pedirle ayuda, si no, no llegaría a ninguna parte.

-Mmmmmm… si me ruegas-. Le respondió arrogante.

-¿yo rogarte? ¿Que tan desesperada crees que estoy?

-mucho, por lo que se ve-. Dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza.

-ach bien. Por favor Jack ¿si?, ándale ¿si?, por favor, mira que te estoy rogando. _Estoy muriendo por dentro-._ Le hablaba con tono amable e infantil, agarrándole una mano.

-ya que me ruegas lo hare… es por aquí-. Dijo después de mirar alrededor (era un calle normal de la ciudad) comenzó a caminar olvidando a Denisse.

-hey espérame!-. Corrió detrás de el.- ¿A dónde crees que vas sin mi?-. Le dijo agarrándolo del suéter por detrás.

-ups, lo siento, te me olvidaste-. Comentó parándose y luego comenzaron a caminar juntos.

-me di cuenta-. Ella le sonrió.- así que Jack Frost ¿eh?

-si…-. Empezaron a hablar y reírse. Ninguno se dio cuenta, pero era el comienzo de una bella amistad.

..

.

**Capitulo larguísimo, pero creí que sería mejor subirlo así que en dos capítulos separados, no me eh metido a la pagina en días y ya es tarde así que me voy. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen o han leído la historia y sobre todo a los que dejan rewiebs ¡gracias de verdad! Espero que les guste el capitulo, me tomó días hacerlo (bloqueo de escritora ewwws) gracias, gracias, gracias bye.**

**Bye. ATTE: Mizzy Frost**


	5. Chapter 5: amigos

**Capitulo 5: amigos**

-así que Jack Frost ¿eh?

-si, genial ¿no?

-mucho-. Denisse se le quedo viendo.

-¿que tanto me miras?-. Le dijo sintiéndose un poco incomodo.

-ay perdón-. Molesta.-pero no es normal para mí hablar y caminar con seres sobrenaturales que crean el frio… y que me tiran desde ¿Qué?, unos 5000 metros de altura.

-pues supongo que para nadie, y eran 6000 metros-. Le dijo riéndose.

- ¡guau! Eres matemático ahora-. Fingió alegría.- no te hagas el gracioso ¿quieres?-. Le dio un ligero empujón hacia la izquierda.

-no me hago el gracioso, soy gracioso _y _simpático, que es diferente.

-lo bueno es que también eres humilde ¿verdad?-. Sarcástica.

-ay que fea eres eh, el orgullo no es malo… si tienes de que presumir-. Se le acerco mucho sonriendo.

-si, aja, y ¿tu de que presumes exactamente?-. Lo vio a los ojos mientras se reía.

- sería más fácil decirte de que no-. Le sonrío y ella le devolvía la sonrisa.- así que ¿por dónde empiezo?... ya sé cómo, pues soy guapo, soy feliz, soy muy divertido y ¿Qué te digo? Soy encantador-. Bromeó con ella dándose un golpecito a la barbilla en señal de "mira este rostro", Denisse se carcajeo.

-apuesto a que te lo dicen mucho-. Le alabó el ego.- y te mienten casi siempre-. Susurró.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-no, nada… y cuéntame ¿Cómo te hiciste Jack Frost?-. Cambió el tema.

-es una larga. _Y triste._ Historia-. Dijo con voz entrecortada y bajó la mirada.

-tengo tiempo; para este momento ya deben haber terminado unas dos clases, así que dime-. Con voz dulce y mirándolo.

-está bien, fue hace como trescientos años…-. Decía cuando fue interrumpido.

-¡trescientos años!_oh por dios ¡es un anciano!... qué bien conservado está._ ¿No deberías estar muerto?-. Exclamo muy sorprendida.

- ejem, ¿te han hablado de la inmortalidad alguna vez?-. Le explico con una sonrisa.

-ups, es cierto ¡que tonta!, lamento que hayas presenciado mi ignorancia-. Se río nerviosa y bajo la vista.- sígueme contando.

-si ¿en dónde estaba…?.

-en "fue hace 300 años…" y luego te interrumpí ups.

-ah sí, ya me acorde. Pues hace 300 años la luna me eligió-. Le dijo rápido y se voltio para otro lado, no le gustaba recordar su vida, a su hermana, su muerte, lo quedo en el pasado siempre lo hacía sentirse triste.

-¿y ya? ¿Eso es todo?-. No podía creerlo.

-si. La luna me escogió y eso es todo-. La evadió.

-pero, no puede ser tan fácil ¿o sí?... alto, ¿dijiste la luna?-. De pronto, todo volvía a perder sentido.

-si, la luna ¿Qué tiene de raro?

- te refieres a una persona que se llama Luna o….

-pues en parte, pero cuando te digo que fue la luna es que fue la luna.

-¿el astro?-. Confundida.

-si.

-¿la que está en el cielo?.

-si.

-¿la que brilla?

-si-. Jack estaba comenzando a hartarse.

-¿la que está allá arriba en el espacio?

-que sí.

-¿la que gira alrededor de la tierra?

-¡si!-. Le gritó.

-¿esa luna?-. Dijo la pregunta un poco asustada por la reacción de Jack.

- ¡ya cállate, que me desesperas!; ya te dije que si, si es la luna que brilla, si es la que está en el cielo, la que vez tu ¿podrías dejar de molestarme y entender que si es esa luna?-. Le gritó fastidiado por tantas preguntas.

-ay que malo eres-. Le reprochó.- yo solo quería estar segura, es que se me hace rara tu explicación.

-lo lamento, pero ¿era necesario hacer todas esas preguntas? Con solo la primera podrías haberlo entendido-. Levanto la voz enojado.

-¡ay perdón!-. Le gritó sarcástica.- lamento haberlo molestado señor, le pido mil disculpas por no haber entendido lo que me quería decir-. Aun sarcástica.- pero aquí va mi gran explicación: no entendía lo de la luna, por una sencilla razón… ¡la luna no habla! Es solo una cosa del espacio.

- ¡claro que habla!

-¡claro que no!

-¡claro que sí! Ella me puso mi nombre.

-¡pues no hizo un gran trabajo! ¡Y no habla!

-que sí.

-que no.

-¡si!

-¡no!

-ay niña entiende que si habla.

-¿yo? Tú entiende que no puede, ni siquiera tiene boca.

-es lo que tú crees, si habla.

- eso es lo que tú dices, es imposible-. Jack y Denisse discutieron un largo tiempo sobre si la luna hablaba o, no, y ninguno cedía.

-ay, así no vamos a llegar a ningún chico intentó acabar con la conversación.

-es cierto. _Igual tengo la razón._ ¿Por qué mejor no lo dejamos como un empate y luego lo discutimos?-. Ella le preguntó queriendo cambiar de tema.

-si, mejor; es obvio que eres una chica muy obstinada.

- sí, y mucho, de verdad no sabes con quien te metes-. Sonrío y miro a Jack.- aunque tú tampoco eres ese tipo de chico que cede muy rápido por lo que se ve.

- tienes razón, no lo soy; yo creo que tendremos problemas por eso.

-¿problemas? ¿Por qué?-. Le preguntó acomodándose su larga cabellera negra a un lado.

- es que, como de ahora en adelante voy a… cuidarte y tendrás que verme seguido, supongo que nos pelearemos mucho.

- ay es verdad-. Dijo mas para sí misma que para Jack.- había olvidado que ahora vas a cuidarme, a propósito ¿por qué?

- es un encargo. Como ya te dije antes, al parecer tienes algo especial.

-¿pero quién te dijo eso?-. Jack bajo la vista con una sonrisa.- ¡ay no!, por favor no me digas que fue la luna.

- no te lo diré entonces-. Se río.- aunque no lo hizo directamente, me lo dijo otra persona,

-¿Quién?

-Norte-. Le respondió simple.

-¿Norte? ¿El punto cardinal?-. Más confusión, ¿ahora él hablaba con puntos cardinales?

-¡no! ¿Qué clase de tonto habla con el Norte?-. Preguntó extrañado.

- el mismo que habla con la luna-. Se burló de él, Jack frunció el ceño.- no, ya enserio, si Norte no es un punto cardinal ¿Quién es?

-un viejo gordo, de barba blanca y que entrega regalos en una noche-. Denisse se agarro el cabello con una mano nerviosa, ya sabía de quien hablaba.- tú lo conoces como Santa Claus.

-ay no! Jack ya cállate, no haces más que aplastar mis recuerdos de la infancia-. Se río, siempre le daba risa cuando hablaba de Santa.

-¿yo? ¿Por qué?-. Le sonrío.

- me dijiste el verdadero nombre de mi héroe de cuando era niña, eso no se hace. Fue como cuando me dijeron que la rana René se llamaba Kermit-. Lo empujo a un lado.

-Aaaa, es una pena, oye ¿Quién es Kermit?-. Dijo fingiendo lastima.

-es mejor que no lo sepas, créeme-. Giro la mirada y cambio de tema.- y **Norte** como sabe que soy especial.

-¿yo que se? No me quiso decir nada mas, prácticamente me corrió de su taller, y eso fue grosero, con lo que me costó entrar.

-¿el taller de Santa es real?-. Le preguntó sorprendida, Jack asintió.- ¿y está en el polo Norte?-. El chico volvió a asentir.- ¿y tú te colaste al taller?-. Jack empezó a reír.

-si, pero no hagas ningún comentario, el no sabe que me metí.

-yo no digo nada… si me contestas algunas preguntas, con buenas respuestas ¿eh?-. Ella quería largas explicaciones.

¿Estás tratando de chantajearme?-. La joven sonrío culpable diciendo con el gesto "¿tu qué crees?".- ¡estas tratando de chantajearme!-. Denisse soltó una carcajada.

-no trato, voy a chantajearte Jack-. Empezó a jugar con su pelo.

-no puedes, no tienes forma de decirle-. Replico confiado.

-¿seguro?

-si.

-Mmm ¿ y qué pasaría si alguien no se… escribiera una carta o, tu sabes? empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor del.

-no lo harías-. La miro dando vueltas, siguiéndola con la mirada.- tú no le escribirías una carta y mucho menos se la mandarías, eres demasiado orgullosa como para hacer eso.

-¿seguro? Son palabras muy fuertes sobre una persona a la que conoces hace dos horas ¿no crees?-. Jack hizo cara pensativa.- nunca eh sido una chica madura y no me importaría lanzar por la borda la poca madurez que tengo, con tal de sacarte algunas cosas.

-¿es enserio?

-¿Por qué mentiría?

-da igual, Norte nunca te creería.

- y si, si me creyera ¿Qué? ¿Que te haría?

-_probablemente mandaría a uno de sus yetis a golpearme._ Tú ganas, dime tus preguntas-. Le dijo resignado; Denisse paro de caminar.

-alto, déjame aclararte algo, ejem-. Se aclaró la garganta.- vas a responder a todo lo que yo te diga y si no me satisface tu respuesta tendrás que mejorarla ¿ok?

-ok. Primera pregunta.

- espera, una cosita mas, no quiero que me fastidies con lo de "pregunta número 1""esa no es la 2" bla, bla, bla ¿entendiste? Ya me molestaste suficiente-. Le ordeno imitándolo en las "".

- sí, mamá-. Empezó a burlarse de ella.

-¡Jack!

-ok, no te enojes, primera pregunt… sabes que, empieza cuando quieras-. Corrigió sus palabras.

- bien. ¿Cómo está eso de que conoces a Santa Claus?

-escucha Denisse, todos los seres legendarios nos conocemos, de una u otra forma y mi forma es que soy guardián.

-¿guardia de donde?-. Preguntó extrañada.

-no guardia,** guardián.**

**-** ahhhh, ok ¿y que es un guardián?

- ¿has oído hablar de Santa Claus?-. El ya sabía cuál era la respuesta.

-pfffff ¿Quién no?

-¿del conejo de pascua?

-¿hablas de la ridícula figura de pascua, que esconde huevos? Obvio.

-ja, ja ridícula; Ups me desvié del tema ¿de Sadman?

-no mucho, pero si.

-¿y del hada de los dientes?

-aja, pero honestamente, yo prefiero al ratón Pérez.

-¿por qué? A mí (si fuera una chica) me asustaría pensar que un sucio ratón se mete bajo mi almohada.

-ay ya cállate, me dan escalofríos; pero a mí me asustaría mas pensar que en la noche, una extraña mujer entra en mi cuarto y se roba mis dientes.

-es cierto, si lo dices así hasta creo que Tooth es rara.

-¿Tooth? ¿Como diente en ingles?

- si, Tooth es el hada de los dientes y la guardiana de los recuerdos.

-¿y qué hace con ellos?

-¿con los recuerdos?

-no, con los dientes.

-no lo sé, los mete en una cajita creo.

-rarooooo, ¿también es guardiana?

-si, ya te dije que guarda los recuerdos de los niños-. Denisse hizo cara de "¿esa qué?".

-¿y qué hace con los recuerdos?... ¡¿los espía?! por favor dime que no, hizo cosas de pequeña que no me enorgullecen-. Preguntó nerviosa.

-ammm, no que yo sepa.

-¡ay gracias al cielo!-. Respiró tranquila.

-¿Qué hiciste, que no te enorgullece?-. Se le acerco mucho (pero mucho), poniéndola nerviosa.

-Mmm, ¡eso no te importa!-. Le dio un fuerte empujón apartándolo de ella.- solo dile al hada que no se atreva a hurgar mis recuerdos.

- no te preocupes, Tooth no es así, es una chica amable, dulce, divertida y no es chismosa… bueno, a veces. Es una gran amiga, mi mejor amiga de hecho.

-¿y es bonita?-. Le preguntó algo ¿curiosa? O más bien ¿celosa?

-ammm, tiene lo suyo, no es exactamente un belleza para que digas "guau, mira que linda es, parece reina de belleza o algo así" pero si es bonita. _Si te gusta que una chica tenga plumas. _

- te agrada ¿no es así?-. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos de color azul.

- me cae bien-. Ignoro por un momento el significado de la pregunta, luego lo entendió.- ¡oh! Tú preguntas si me gusta-. Denisse asintió seria.- no, es una gran chica, pero no, no es mi tipo.

-¿y cómo cuales son tu tipo?-. Intentó hacer sonar la pregunta casual.

-Mmm, no lo sé, las chicas que tienen cabello y dos ojos me gustan-. Le dijo al oído, Denisse rio y lo aparto de un caderazo.

-y supongo que las que tienen una nariz y una boca también ¿no?

-¡eres adivina!-. Actuó sorprendido.- pero ya hablamos mucho sobre mí, a ver ¿cuales son tu tipo Denisse?

-Mmm… yo supongo que los que tienen cara y cabello están decentes.

-que graciosa-. Sarcástico.- no robes mis comentarios, ya de verdad ¿qué tipo de chicos te gustan?

-Mmm ¿te digo la descripción física o emocional?

-ambas.

-ok, mi chico perfecto, tiene los ojos de color, no es gordo, es blanco, pero no rubio, es divertido, gracioso, amable y su color de cabello es…-. Le decía cuando de pronto su celular empezó a sonar.- disculpa, debo contestar.

-hola.

_-¿Denisse, eres tú?_

-hola Sarah, si soy yo.

_-¿Dónde estás?_

-Mmm, en la escuela ¿Dónde mas podría estar?

-_no lo sé, no te vemos desde ciencias._

-es que me dolió el estomago, pero ya estoy bien.

_-que bueno, porque necesito que vengas afuera del aula 12 ahora_.

-¿por qué? ¿Que paso?

_- a paulina la acaba de cortar su novio._

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

_-en matemáticas le mando un mensaje diciendo "hasta aquí la dejamos, me gusta otra persona" ¿puedes creerlo?_

_-_ maldito desgraciado ¿Cómo se atrevió a cortarla por mensaje de texto? ¿Y luego le dice que le gusta otra? Sínico, te juro que lo voy a golpear.

_-espera, se pone peor; la chica con la que ahora anda era amiga de Paulina y sabía que ellos dos eran novios y no le importo a la zorra._

-mugre estúpido, con esas amigas para que se quieren enemigas ¿verdad?

-_ya se. Pero enserio tienes que venir aquí a consolar a Paulina, está llore y llore._

-voy para allá, pobre de Paulina. Ya te voy a colgar, te veo allá, bye.

_-vienes rápido. Bye._

Colgó el teléfono hecha una furia, si había algo que no soportaba era que los chicos hicieran sufrir a sus amigas, siempre las hacían llorar ¿y quién iba a consolarlas? Ella. Denisse siempre había creído que los novios iban y venían, pero que un buen amigo o amiga eran para siempre; era una de las tantas razones para no tener novio.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te dijo el teléfono? Te vez molesta-. Le pregunto viéndola.

-¡claro que estoy molesta!, un tarado corto a una amiga por teléfono y está llorando.

-¿el teléfono?

-¡Jack!

-perdón, no te enojes, solo trataba de hacerte reír… te vez mejor cuando sonríes que cuando estás enojada.

-je, gracias, no, yo lo lamento, tú no tienes la culpa que el estúpido de Zaír haya cortado a Paulina.

-¿cortado? preguntó sin entender.

-que termino con ella, tu sabes la corto, la termino ¿entiendes?

-creo que sí, pero ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Cómo que cual?-. Le preguntó enojada, Jack solo se encogió de hombros, no era el chico indicado para hablar de rupturas o de novias, pues él nunca había tenido una, ni en su vida mortal, ni en la de Jack Frost.- a ver, voy a ponerlo así ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu novia, la chica que mas amas (después de tu mamá claro o hermana si tienes) de repente te mandara un mensaje de texto diciendo que no te quiere y le gusta otro? ¿Cómo te sentirías Jack?

-Mmm… no lo sé-. Denisse lo miró molesta, Jack después mintió para complacerla.- ah no, yo me sentiría muy mal, de seguro lloraría, me cortaría… ¿ya estás feliz?

-no lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-¿entender qué?

-lo que es querer a una persona mucho y luego perderla, que te rompan el corazón-. Jack negó con la cabeza.- era de esperarse, ¿Qué jamás has tenido una novia?

-si te digo que no ¿me creerías?-. Le dijo avergonzado.

-ay dios mío ¡ilumínamelo!-. Empezó a caminar rápido hacia la escuela.- pero no me lo encandiles.

- creo que estás exagerando ¿Qué más da que no haya tenido novia?-. Jack empezó a volar junto a ella.

-nada, no importa que no tengas o no hayas tenido nunca, lo importante es que no entiendes lo que pasan las personas cuando les rompen el corazón-. Ella no despegaba la vista del camino.

-¿y tu si?-. Le preguntó, ella paro de caminar unos segundos, no dijo nada y volvió a andar.- yo supongo que eso es un sí.

-eso no es lo importante ahora ¿falta mucho para llegar a la escuela, chico de hielo?

-lindo nombre; caminando si, falta mucho, pero volando llegas en un minuto-. Flotaba despreocupadamente detrás de ella.

-¡genial! No puedo volar.

-hola ¿puedes verme? Estoy volando justo frente a ti, yo puedo llevarte.

-¿tu? Ni loca-. Lo paso caminando, dejándolo atrás.

-¿miedo a las alturas?-. Le gritó y él se quedo parado donde estaba; ella se quedo quieta y volvió sobre sus pasos, después se dio la vuelta quedando su cara a muy poca distancia de la de Jack, lo miró con ojos desafiantes.

-¡claro que no! ¡A mí me encantan las alturas! Pero no me voy a arriesgar a que me tires otra vez-. Se dio media vuelta y se alejo.

-¿miedito?-. Le preguntó burlón. Ella voltio enojada.

-no-. Le contesto seca.

- ejem, miedosa-. Comento Jack fingiendo que tosía. Denisse se le acerco caminando muy molesta.

- escucha amigo, no tengo miedo-. Replico furiosa.- solo que no confío en un loco como tú.

.- ¿entonces por tu desconfianza sufrirá tu amiga?

-¿Qué?-. Le dijo sin entender.

-si. Solo imagínala, allí afuera, en la nieve, llorando, preguntándose "¿Por qué no llega mi amiga?" que él decía era muy cierto.

-eres un malo y malvado elfo-. Lo miro de pies a cabeza.- pero tienes razón-. Se resigno.

- lo sé… ¿me dijiste elfo?-. Por un momento se sintió ofendido.

-luego te digo. ¿Podrías llevarme a la escuela?-. No le quedaba de otra, necesitaba su ayuda.

- claro-. Contestó feliz, se sentía ganador.

- gracias, solo prométeme una cosa.

-¿Qué?

- que no vas a tirarme de nuevo, vi toda mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos la ultima vez, y no fue bonito.

-¿tu vida?

-¡claro que no! Mi vida fue hermosa, lo feo fue casi morir.

-ah bueno, explícate bien-. Bajo y subió la mirada.- te lo prometo. Sube-. Le extendió los brazos.

-¿me vas a cargar?-. Se acerco con cuidado.

-¿tú puedes volar?-. Le preguntó obvio, la chica negó con la cabeza.- entonces sí.

-ok-. Dijo asustada, se le acerco desconfiada.

– je, no te preocupes, no te voy a morder.

- que divertido-. Sarcástica.- bien, aquí vamos-. Lo miro vacilante pero finalmente se paro cerca de él, lo rodeo con sus brazos, cerró los ojos y escondió la cara en el suéter de Jack.

- hey tranquila, nada te va a pasar-. La miró.

- si tu lo dices. Ya ahora, estoy lista.

- sí, pero yo muchacha levanto la cabeza con cara de duda.- primero necesito que te acerques mas a mí.

-¿mas? ¿No es sufriente ya?-. No se esperaba eso.

-no-. Denisse frunció el ceño.- no pienses cosas raras. Te lo voy a poner así: si salgo volando ahora, como estas lejos y no te puedo agarrar bien, podrías caerte o ahorcarte.

-ok -. Se movió un poco más cerca.- ¿ya?

-no. Un poco más-. Se movió otro poco.- mas-. Se acerco otro poquito.- mas.

-¿Qué tanto más?-. Le preguntó harta.

-para resumir, tienes que estar pegada a mí como un chicle-. Lo miró enojada.- si no quieres caerte, claro, es tu decisión.

-bien-. Se pego "como un chicle" a Jack.- ¿listo?

- sí, está perfecto-. El muchacho se preparo para salir volando, abrazo a la chica con una mano, por la espalda (la mano que cargaba con su cayado) y con la otra la agarro por detrás, un poco más abajo del trasero.

-cuidado con lo que tocas-. Le advirtió sintiéndose incomoda.

-no te preocupes, lo tendré-. Se río por lo bajo y de un salto empezó a volar; Era mucho mas cómodo para ambos, para él, porque ella no se retorcía y le gritaba en el oído y para ella porque no estaba cayendo, ni corría peligro de morir, pero aun así se aferraba con fuerza de Jack mientras abría los ojos impresionada ¡estaba volando!, por primera vez se daba cuenta.

-¡guau! Qué lindo-. Comentó mirando para abajo, viendo las casas, los árboles, las personas, etc.

- me estás asfixiando -. Dijo el guardián algo morado, ella lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que le cortaba la respiración.

-ups, lo siento-. Lo libero del agarre.- es la primera vez que vuelo… ¡y es maravilloso!-. Observo el paisaje maravillada.- bien, ya puedo quitar volar de mi lista de cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir.

- qué bueno que te guste… y que puedas morir en paz-. Lo último lo dijo algo extrañado.

-¡mira es la escuela!-. La señalo con el dedo.- se ve más fea desde aquí arriba-. Ya sin ánimo.

- la verdad sí. Bueno aquí bajas-. Fue perdiendo altura de poco en poco.

-espera.

-¿Qué?

-es que… todavía no me quiero bajar, esto es fantástico y la vista es genial-. Dijo un poco apenada.

-¿perdón qué? "no quiero" "no confió en un loco como tú"-. La imitó.

- supéralo, no sabía cómo era volar, pero ahora ya lo sé.

-y creo que me debes una disculpa.

- pero…-. Se dio cuenta que era verdad.- tienes razón, lo lamento.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-lo siento, tenías razón y yo no, lamento no haber confiado en ti-. Lo dijo sincera, sabía reconocer cuando se equivocaba.

- te oí la primera vez, solo quería escucharlo de nuevo-. Se burló de ella.

-idiota, es increíble cómo te esfuerzas en arruinarme el momento.

-en algo tienes razón: soy increíble.

-cállate tonto, quiero disfrutar volar.

- sí, claro, disfruta estos 30 segundos, ya vamos a llegar-. Señalo el lugar.

- que lastima-. Dijo desanimada y luego miró a Jack con una gran idea.- me llevarías otra vez, puedes, puedes-. Le rogo infantil.

-¿ya? ¿Enserio?-. No lo podía creer.

-bueno, ya no, pero otro día si ¿puedes, puedes?-. Le decía cuando aterrizaron.- ándale ¿si?

- ammmm-. Estaba bastante sorprendido, Denisse le rogaba como si él fuera su papá y ella quisiera un dulce.- ¿de verdad?

-si, de verdad, entonces ¿otro día si?-. Le hizo cara de perrito triste.

- como eres hipócrita-. Comenzó a reír.- de verdad me sorprendes.

- no soy hipócrita… ¿pero si me llevas otro día?-. Le sonrío muy dulce.

-ok. Valla, si que eres manipuladora.

-mucho, oh, ahí están mis amigas, nos vemos bye-. Jack observo como ella corría hacia un montón de chicas alrededor de una joven que lloraba como si alguien se hubiera muerto. Cuando la chica que lloraba vio a Denisse la abrazo.

-¿Por qué lloras Paulina?-. Le dijo abrazándola de lado.

-ya te contaron ¿no?-. Se limpio las lágrimas. Paulina era un poco bronceada, ojos cafés claro, delgados, cabello largo quebrado, trompuda y con braquetes.

- no llores, ese idiota no se merece tus lagrimas, ni te merece a ti.

- ya se lo dijimos-. Habló Alicia, que era de pelo quebrado blanca, un poco narizona y de ojos miel.

- pero no nos quiere escuchar-. Dijo Fernanda, una de pelo lacio corto, pelirrojo, delgada, demasiado maquillada y con un lunar en el cahete izquierdo.

-ajam, no ah dejado de llorar y de maldecir a esa **** de su amiga-. Comento Sarah.

-por cierto ¿Quién es?-. Preguntó Denisse.

-no, nos ah dicho-. Replico Susy.

-si, pero nomas que lo haga y me la voy a agarrar-. Dijo enojada Jena, que era bajita, morena, de cabello negro lacio, cortó y usaba lentes.

-ya se-. La apoyo Viviana que era chaparra, gordita, morena y también usaba lentes.

-por eso no les digo, yo no quiero problemas-. Alegó Paulina.

-ay, pero no podemos dejar a esa **** en paz así como así-. Karla entro en la discusión, ella era muy bajita, blanca, delgadita, de pelo negro, lacio, corto y sin nada de maquillaje.

- sí y tampoco a tu ex novio, que es mas culpable que la otra-. Le dijo Denisse furiosa.- ese sí que no se salva de una golpiza.

- yo no quiero que golpeen a nadie, solo quiero que el Karma congele a ese ****-. Habló muy enojada.

-¿que lo congele?-. A Denisse se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-si, espero que mañana amanezca congelado o en una tumba de nieve-. Dijo la despechada Paulina. En eso el timbre que marcaba el fin de las clases empezó a sonar.

-Mmmmm._ Qué buena idea me acabas de dar Paulina, creo que tengo a la persona perfecta para eso, mi nuevo amigo Jack Frost jajá._ Tengo que irme-. Se despidió.

-¿A dónde vas? preguntó Paulina.

-¿van a venir por ti?-. También le preguntó Sarah.

-amm, si-. Mintió.- y creo que ya llegaron por mí, tengo que irme, adiós niñas, adiós Paulina, no estés triste. Bye.

-bye-. Dijeron todas al unisonó. Denisse se alejo de ellas y empezó a buscar al chico de hielo con la mirada, pero no aparecía por ningún lado.

-¡Jack!... ¡Jack!-. Comenzó a gritar cuando no había más personas, pero él no contestaba...- _¿Dónde estás cuando te necesitan?_ ¡Jack!

-¿Qué?-. De pronto apareció detrás de Denisse asustándola, ella dio un pequeño brinco.

-¡Jack casi me matas del susto!-. Respiro tranquila.

-lo siento ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Cómo que, que quiero? ¿No puedo hablarte nomas porque si?

-bueno, si no quieres nada…-. Empezó a irse.

- espera… está bien si quiero algo.

-lo sabía, tienes esa cara de niñita interesada ¿Qué quieres?

-¿niña interesada?, como sea, ¿podrías congelar a una persona?

-¿yo? ¿A una persona? Jajaja ¿bromeas?-. Empezó a reírse.

-no ¿Por qué bromearía?-. Jack se encogió de hombros.- escucha, necesito que congeles al ex novio de Paulina-. Se lo pidió amablemente.

-¿quieres que congele a una persona por venganza?... está bien-. Bajo la vista.

-¿enserio?-. Le preguntó feliz.

-no jajá-. Se burló de ella.- lo siento linda, mis días de congelar gente terminaron-. Se alejo de ella.

- alto, ¿Cómo que terminaron?-. Preguntó confundida.

- luego te contare sobre ello, mejor vete buscando un nuevo plan de venganza porque el de congelarlo, jajá, no pasara-. Acomodo su cayado tras su espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-pero, tú no entiendes…-. Empezó a perseguirlo.

-es cierto, no entiendo ¿me dejas de molestar?-. Se voltio sonriendo.

-pero… es que-. Bajo la vista y fingió llanto.

-¿estás llorando?... ¡estas llorando de verdad!-. Jack estaba sorprendido, no pensó que ella lloraría… porque no lo hacía, era un truco barato para convencer a personas de hacer lo que ella quisiera y Jack había caído en la trampa.

-si-. Dijo fingiendo enojo.- ¿no puedes hacerme ese simple favor?, creí que estabas para cuidarme-. Se volteo de espaldas, conteniendo la risa.

-si pero…-. La vio y creyó que lloraba y, como tantas otras personas accedieron a hacer lo que ella quería.- está bien, congelare al muchacho.

-¿lo prometes?-. Dijo con voz entrecortada, uno pensaría que por llorar, pero era por estar carcajeándose en silencio.

-si, lo prometo, deja de llorar por favor-. Le tocó los hombros por detrás.

-está bien-. Le contesto normal y se volteo con un enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué?...-. Comenzó a decir, pero Denisse no lo dejó terminar, se le abalanzo y lo atrapó en un abrazo.

-¡gracias! Jajá ¡caíste!-. Le dijo en el oído riendo.

-¿fue una trampa!-. Le dijo sorprendido, pero aun abrazándola.

-SIP, fue un juego ¡y tu caíste en el! Ja, ja-. Se burló de él y pronuncio el "ja, ja" en su oído.

-espera, ¿me engañaste?-. No estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran ese tipo de bromas, de hecho de ningún tipo.

-eres bastante lento chico de hielo-. Se carcajeo y se aparto un poco de él, quedando cara a cara.- ammm jajá, te engañe-. Ya sin saber que decir nerviosa.

-si, lo hiciste-. Dijo como si apenas se diera cuenta.- ¿por qué?-. De pronto se le quedo viendo a los ojos, sus ojos oscuros.

-pues, pues-. No podía pensar con claridad teniéndolo tan cerca, lo soltó del abrazo y el a ella.- pues, porque tu no querías ayudarme.

-oh, es cierto y adivina que… ¡no te voy a ayudar! -. Le sonrío.

-¿Qué?, pero lo prometiste.

- y tú me mentiste, ceo que estamos a mano.

-ándale, ayúdame ¿si?, ten en cuenta que desperdicie lagrimas y mi gran talento.

-aaaa, de acuerdo… pero a cambio tendrás que darme algo-. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella.

-¿Qué cosa?

- después te diré… ¿tenemos un trato?-. Le extendió la mano.

-Mmm… trato hecho-. Le estrecho la mano.

-eso, dime quien es-. Le preguntó preparando su cayado.

-ammm, sígueme-. Le agarro la mano y se fue corriendo hacia un salón, junto al había un escalera y por ella subieron al segundo piso; al llegar se podía ver el exterior de la escuela.- ¿ves a ese chico?-. Señalo a un tipo junto a una chica.

-¿el de naranja?

-no menso, el otro.

-Aaaaaaaaa, el que está con esa chica.

-si, congélalo es un idiota -. Sonrío malévolamente.

-ok-. Jack comenzó a apuntar.- tendremos a un idiota congelado en 3, 2,1-. Lanzo escarcha hacia él y accidentalmente también congelo a la joven juntó a él.- ups.

-¿Qué paso?

- creo que algo salió mal-. Apuntó a las dos paletas humanas.

-no, ¡es perfecto!, ella seguramente es… sabes que, luego te cuento quien ío y luego levanto la mano.- chócala, eso salió bien.

-ok-. El choco con ella.- jajá, había olvidado lo divertido que es congelar personas-. Se río.

-¿las congelabas? -. Se recargo en el barandal del segundo piso.

-¿por qué mejor no te lo digo después? ¿Y en otro lugar? Supongo que tienes que irte a casa-. Igual se recargó el la baranda.

-¡ay es cierto! Ach me voy a tener que ir sola, seguro todos mis amigos que van por mi rumbo ya se fueron-. Se cruzo de brazos y recargó su pierna en la pared.

-que pena, aunque, si quieres….

-¿tú podrías llevarme?-. Completo la oración, sonriendo.

-si tú quieres-. La miró.

-¿volando?-. Sonrío.

-no, caminando-. Sarcástico.- claro que volando pfffff-. Se río.

- entonces… si-. Se paro frente a él y lo ayudo a pararse bien.

-ok, ponte en posición-. Le ordeno, Denisse así lo hizo (ya saben cómo) y el se la llevo volando muy alto.

-jajajaja-. Ella empezó a reírse como loca.- esto es genial.

-¿verdad? No entiendo como la gente puede vivir sin hacer esto-. La apretó un poco fuerte.

-ya sé. Mira mi casa-. La señalo.- esa si está bonita.

-si dices tú-. Sarcástico.

-que feo eres-. Dijo chiple y le dio un golpecito en la mejilla.

.

.

.

.

**Ok, hasta ahí lo dejo, iba a continuar pero este cap. está más que largo, además lo que sigue no es muy emocionante más bien son conversaciones, el siguiente capítulo se titula "conociéndonos mejor" y se revelan cosas del pasado de ambos. En este capítulo quiero dar la explicación de cómo se hicieron amigos, si se fijan no hay mucha emoción. Quiero explicar que el comportamiento de mi protagonista, ella es como es y se comporta como una chica normal de ahí la conversación con sus amigas y las reacciones para con Jack, y el solo es amable con ella, tengan en cuenta que es la primera amiga (excepto por Tooth) que tiene. Como sea muchas gracias a Luna G por leer mi historia y a todos los que han dejado rewievs y claro a todos los que leen y no dejan rewiebs (yo también eh hecho eso) en fin gracias Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: conociendonos mejor

**Capitulo 6: conociéndonos mejor**

-ay, ay. Bueno aquí bajas-. Llego al piso y la soltó.

-gracias por traerme… ¡y por llevarme a volar! ¡De verdad me encanta!-. Caminó a la puerta de su casa.

- de nada-. Se dio vuelta y miró el sol.- ay, ya es tarde, debo irme ¡adiós!-. Agitó la mano y empezó a caminar.

-¿cómo?-. Se quedo quieta un segundo y después empezó a perseguirlo.- espera, hay, alto-. Lo agarro del suéter por detrás.

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Se detuvo y se voltio para verla.

-¿a dónde vas?-. Se acomodo el pelo un poco apenada.

-tengo trabajo que hacer, ves a esos niños-. Señaló a unos pequeños sentados en la banqueta.- alguien tiene que ayudarlos a divertirse.

-¿y tú tienes que ayudarlos?-. No entendía lo que él quería decir.

-si, es parte de mi trabajo.

-¿tú trabajas?-. Arqueo una ceja.

- algo así, no me pagan, pero si.

-¿y que se supone que haces?

-no lo entenderías-. Sonrío arrogante y acomodo su cayado en su espalda.

-¿Cómo que no?-. Un poco enojada, Jack encogió los hombros.- no soy tonta ¿sabes?, creo que puedo entender lo que haces-. Cruzó los brazos.

-no lo creo, además no puedo, no estoy seguro de cómo explicarte.

-podrías intentarlo-. Alzo ambas cejas.

-¿aquí? ¿En plena calle?-. Miró a su alrededor.

-no-. Miró su casa.- sígueme-. Le tomó la mano y llego hasta la entrada.

-¿a dónde me llevas?

- a mi casa ¿no es obvio?-. Le dijo buscando algo en su mochila.

-pues sí, pero ¿para qué?-. La miró extrañado.

-para que contestes algunas preguntas y porque… no sé, me das curiosidad-. Le contestó sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.- ayyy, no la encuentro.

-_¿curiosidad? ¿Qué trato de decir con eso?_ ¿Qué buscas?

-mi llave, pero creo que no la traigo. Espérame tantito.- empezó a tocar la puerta.- ¡mama! ¡Oigan! ¡Ábranme!-. En unos minutos una mujer abrió.- hola mamá.

-hola Denisse-. La señora no se veía feliz.- ¿y tu llave?

-la perdí jeje-. Risa nerviosa.- ups.

-pasa-. La dejó entrar y a Jack también.

-¿Qué tienes? Te ves enojada.

- estoy cansada, no eh podido darle de comer a Curtney, se bajo de la sillita y comenzó a correr.

- esa niñita-. Un poco resentida.- ¿Dónde está?

-no lo sé, se está escondiendo de mi.

-jajá, digo, en un rato te ayudo, pero ahora me voy a mi cuarto-. Aventó el bolso y se fue corriendo.

-ejem-. Su mamá la detuvo.- llévate tu mochila-. Apunto al sillón donde la había aventado.

-¡mamá!-. Fastidiada. su mamá arqueo una ceja.- bien-. La agarro y se fue con Jack a su cuarto, subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, había algo raro en ella.

-Denisse espera tu cuarto esta…-. Su mamá subía las escaleras.

-inundado-. Dijo en shock. Todo su cuarto tenia agua (y muy fría) y algunas cosas que tenía tiradas estaban arruinadas.- ¿¡que le paso a mi habitación!?-. Gritó tomando agua con sus manos.

-cuando el peinador se descongelo, esto paso-. Mamá observo el piso.- aunque hace unas horas esto no estaba tan mal.

-mi, mi, mi -. Tartamudeo.- ok .ok, no está tan mal-. Intentaba calmarse.- yo, yo voy a tratar de arreglarlo, tu por mientras ve a buscar a Curtney jeje-. La llevo a las escaleras y mamá se fue.- ¡mi cuarto, mis cosas!-. Volvió a entrar a su dormitorio con la boca bien abierta.

-lo bajó la mirada.

-no, no, está bien, no es tu culpa je-. Parpadeaba rápido, intentaba no enojarse pero le resultaba difícil, sus libros, su ropa, algunos materiales de dibujo y otras cosas estaban mojados y ya no servían.- ok, yo mejor iré por un trapeador-. Salía de la habitación.

-_si es mi culpa _-. Se regaño mentalmente, se sentía culpable (porque lo era), pero no tenía forma de arreglarlo y decirle que esto le había pasado a su cuarto por él, solo la enojaría.

-bien, ya volví, ¿me extrañaste verdad?-. Ella llego con un trapeador y comenzó, pues a trapear.- puedes pasar, pero con cuidado, el agua está muy fría.

- naaah, no me molesta-. Entro en la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-claro-. Sonrío.- ¡por Dios, cuanta agua! ¿Cómo llegaría aquí?-. Denisse se quitaba los mechones de pelo del rostro.

-quien sabe, tampoco creo que importe-. Se acostó boca arriba mirando el techo.

-si, tienes razón-. Levantó la mirada. Luego de un rato se canso de trapear.- ach, esta cosa ya se empapo-. Empezó a escurrir el artículo de limpieza.

-oye, así nunca vas a acabar-. Se sentó y empezó a observarla.- ¿te das cuenta que cuando escurres el agua, vuelve a caer en el piso?

-si, me di cuenta-. Hizo un puchero.- ¿pero qué puedo hacer?, me gustaría deshacerme del agua aunque fuera por un rato.

-yo te puedo ayudar-. Se levantó.

-¿tú puedes llevarte el agua?-. Lo que escuchaba era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-no, pero puedo congelarla y así te olvidas de ella, por un tiempo-. Se le acerco.

-si, ¡si, tienes razón!, que buena idea-. Soltó el trapeador y salió del cuarto.- ¡ahora!-. Le indicó. Jack con su cayado tocó el agua y está se congelo y también todo lo que había en ella, quedó un poco resbaloso y con una fina capa de escarcha sobre ella.- ¡genial! Me impresionas más a cada minuto-. Miró todo su piso, parecía pista de hielo.

-me dedico a eso-. Se agarró el suéter.- ten cuidado, está algo resbaloso-. Le agarro la mano y la ayudó a entrar.

-lo sé, tranquilo, no me voy a caer… ay, aaaa, ay, ouh-. Empezó a resbalarse y casi cae, pero, afortunadamente Jack la atrapo por detrás.- gracias-. Dijo algo apenada.

-lo bueno es que no te ibas a caer ¿verdad?-. La ayudó a pararse bien y la sentó en la cama.

-si-. Cruzó los brazos.-estás disfrutando esto ¿verdad?

-bastante, si-. Se río.- debiste ver tu cara cuando te ibas a caer era de "ayy me caigo, me caigo" -. Al decir lo último, hacía gestos raros.

-ja, ja, que gracioso-. Sarcástica.- pero basta de caras y de caídas, si más no recuerdo tienes que contestarme algunas preguntas-. Ladeo la cara.

- a ti nada se te escapa ¿verdad?-. La miró.

-nop, y ya sé que quiero que me respondas primero.

-¿Qué cosa señorita duda? -. Arqueo las cejas.

-ay gracias, que lindo nombre-. Fingió que le encantaba.- lo primero que quiero que me respondas es, ejem ¿Cómo te hiciste Jack Frost?

-¿Qué?, yo ya te respondí eso -. Se voltio para otro lado, no quería verle la cara, no quería ver esos ojitos risueños suplicándole que le contara algo de lo que no quería hablar, no quería recordar su vida y mucho menos contarla.

-no es cierto, bueno si, pero no como yo quisiera ¿apoco creíste que me iba a tragar el cuento de que a la luna nomas se le dio la gana hacerte Jack Frost y ya?

-_eso esperaba._ No, pero, igual no quiero hablar de eso, tienes lo que necesitas saber, la luna me escogió y ya-. Le respondió sin darse la vuelta.

-no, no, no, yo recuerdo perfectamente que me dijiste "es una larga historia" y ahora quiero oírla-. Esperó unos segundos la respuesta, pero al darse cuenta de que él no se volteaba y no decía nada, se preocupo.- ¿Jack?-. Le tocó el hombro y él se dio vuelta serio y la miró a los ojos.- ¿Qué tienes?

-yo… nada-. Bajo la vista y acomodo las manos en las bolsas de su sudadera.

-no te creo nada-. Lo vio fijamente.- ¿por qué no me quieres decir?

-no, por nada-. Levantó la vista. Ella alzó una ceja.- bien, es solo que no quiero hablar de eso, ¿ya?

-¿por?

-es que… es que me da tristeza ¿si?-. Le gritó y bajo la mirada.- no me gusta hablar de eso, es una historia larga y no es muy linda que digamos.

-tranquilo, está bien-. Le puso una mano en el hombro.- si no querías contarme, pudiste haber empezado por ahí, nunca obligaría a nadie a hablar de algo que le da tristeza.

- gracias. Tampoco es que no te quiera contar, es solo que nunca se lo eh dicho a nadie y…-. Sonrío con un poco de melancolía.

-te entiendo, es difícil hablar de algo así-. Desvío la vista.- aunque, si algo eh aprendido de escuchar miles y miles de problemas de mis amigos, es que desahogarte es vital y a veces es bueno hablar de cosas que nos molestan.

-¿desde cuándo eres psicóloga?-. Soltó una risita.

-ammm, primero de secundaría, a mi mejor amiga la engaño su novio y ¿Quién crees que tuvo que consolarla?-. Sonrío.

-ja, ja, pero de verdad, no estoy listo para hablar de eso… y tú tampoco para escucharlo, te sorprenderías-. Abrió mucho los ojos.

-naaah, eh escuchado de todo-. Alzó ambas cejas recordando todos los años de escuchar problemas, historias raras y mucho bla, bla, bla.

-pero nada como lo mío, te lo puedo asegurar.

-¿enserio?-. Jack asintió.- pruébalo, haber cuéntame.

- ok, a… -. Iba a empezar a contarle cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante.- ja, eres muy hábil, casi me engañas para decirte.

-casi, es la palabra ó.- lo siento, es que enserio me da curiosidad tu origen-. Le sonrío apenada.

-ammm-. Lo pensó poquito, tal vez ella tenía razón y comentar su vida le quitaría un peso de encima.- bien te contare.

-¿de verdad?-. Dijo con indudable alegría.

-si, pero no quiero que lo cuentes o hagas comentarios ¿entiendes?

-entiendo, sin comentarios -. Bajo la vista. Jack arqueo una ceja.- de verdad, puedes contarme lo que sea, si algo tengo es lealtad para con mis amigos, porque somos amigos ¿verdad?-. Le agarro ambas manos.

-sí, eso creo. Bueno ¿aun quieres que te cuente?-. Ella respondió acercándose a él y acomodando la cabeza en sus manos.- ok, yo creo que eso en un sí. Bien, yo me hice Jack Frost hace trescientos años o más bien morí hace 300 años-. Ella hizo cara de duda.- veras, al parecer yo era un muchacho mortal y normal como tú, pero un día salí con mi hermana a patinar pero el hielo estaba muy delgado, mi hermana casi se cae al agua, pero yo la ayude y en cambio el hielo se rompió debajo de mí y yo… me ahogué -. Denisse abrió mucho los ojos y se tapo la boca muy sorprendida.- esa noche, no estoy seguro como, la luna me revivió, sin querer toque un palo y se congelo, después con la ayuda de mi cayado empecé a escarchar arboles, congelar lagos y cosas así; también descubrí que podía volar y vi una aldea desde lo alto y fui para allá, había mucha gente, pero yo tenía algo extraño, nadie podía verme y bueno… nadie pudo verme hasta hace poco tiempo-. Agacho la cabeza y termino con su relato dando paso a un silencio incomodo.

-entonces tu estas ¿muerto?-. Intento decirlo con tacto después de algunos minutos. El guardián asintió.- ok jeje-. Risa nerviosa.- ammm bueno, yo creo que es muy lindo que hayas salvado a tu hermana-. Sonrío rodeándolo con su brazo, el chico confundido por la reacción la miro extrañado.- _sin comentarios recuérdalo_.

- ammm, gracias-. La miró a los ojos; después de unos segundos ella comenzó a verlo extrañada, empezó a acercársele mucho con cara pensativa.-. ¿Qué haces?-. Ella no contesto; acerco uno de sus dedos a la mejilla de Jack y comenzó a picarlo.- ach, enserio ¿Qué haces? Me estas asustando.- no recibió respuesta más que las manos de la chica en su cara aplastándole los cachetes.

-Mmm-. Lo vio a los ojos un momento y luego empezó a caminar (más bien a gatear) por la cama arrinconándolo contra la pared.

- oye, de verdad me estas asustando-. Nervioso mirándola de arriba abajo. Ella no dijo nada y pego su oreja al pecho de Jack intentando escuchar algo.- ¿te diviertes?-. Le preguntó muy nervioso respirando acelerado.

-que raro-. Ella por fin hablo; unos minutos después quito su cabeza del torso del joven.- de verdad es muy extraño-. Dijo sentándose normal.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Preguntó confundido intentando normalizar su respiración.

-es que, si tú este muerto como dices, tu corazón no debería palpitar y palpita-. Le explico.- y tú tampoco te ves como un cadáver-. Empezó a picarle la cara y el abdomen.

-si, si, deja de picarme la cara-. Le detuvo las manos.- aaaah, por eso te portaste extraña, querías ver si mi corazón palpitaba-. Empezó a entender todo.- a la siguiente primero avísame… me pusiste muy nervioso-. Se estremeció recordando todo aquello.

-¿nervioso? ¿Por qué?-. Se acomodo el pelo detrás de la oreja, luego cuando se dio cuenta de la razón se empezó a reír.- oh jajajaja, tu creíste que yo… oye no seas malpensado ó el ceño y le dio una palmada en su rostro (no muy fuerte).

-pues no me hagas malpensar -. También se empezó a reír.

-si, si, como sea… espera ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-. Se levanto de la cama y de un cajón saco una laptop morada (purpura), la puso en la cama y ella se acostó boca abajo empezando a usarla.

-¿Qué haces?-. Se sentó al lado de ella.

- te busco en Google-. Escribió "Jack Frost" en el buscador y luego aparecieron muchas páginas.- Jack frost wikipedia, aquí está-. Le dio click en la opción.- ven acuéstate, mira esto-. Le indicó dándole unas palmaditas al lugar enseguida de ella.

-ok-. Hizo lo que le pidió y observo su definición según wikipedia:

**Jack Frost** (también conocido como el **Padre Invierno** o **Jack Frío**) es una figura álfica legendaria perteneciente al folclore del norte de Europa, se cree que este mito proviene de los anglosajones y nórdicos.] Su trabajo consiste en hacer que nieva o crear las condiciones típicas de invierno, de las heladas y de morder en la nariz y dedos de los pies en ese clima, colorear el follaje en otoño y dejar escarcha en las ventanas en invierno. A veces aparece en obras de ficción navideñas como encargado de crear las condiciones para que Papá Noel pueda realizar su entrega de regalos. Jack Frost (el de nieve) es generalmente muy amable, pero si se le provoca, puede matar a sus víctimas cubriéndolas con nieve. También aparece en especiales y juegos de Invierno.

-ok, te define muy bien ¿si haces todo eso?-. La chica le preguntó sin despegar la vista de la computadora.

-casi todo._ Yo no eh matado a nadie… bueno, no a propósito, tampoco coloreo nada, ese sitio está equivocado_-. Pensó molesto, mientras ella se metía a más sitios (paginas).

-ok, mejor vemos imágenes-. Se metió a las "imágenes" que mostraban a un Jack Frost de larga barba y túnica.- ja jajajaja, te ves gracioso-. Comentó riendo al ver la fotografía.

-¡ese no soy yo! Míralo, parece una versión delgada de Norte-. Frunció el ceño.

-jajajaja, es verdad; ejem, mejor busco mas-. Empezó a bajarle y empezaban a salir fotos de muñecos de nieve, calaveras con colmillos, un niño azul con una corona, un dibujo de anime y unas imágenes del Jack Frost de Santa Clausula 3, ella impidió que el viera las últimas imágenes.- bueno, yo creo que ya no ay imágenes y ninguna te representa como eres, mejor guardo la dijo rápido y cerro la computadora de golpe.

-¿Por qué no quieres que vea las otras imágenes? -. Empezó a perseguirla queriendo quitarle la computadora.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuales imágenes?-. Mintió horriblemente mientras escondía la computadora detrás de ella.- ya no ay ninguno.

-ja, vaya, parece que tu talento para mentir se desvanece bajo presión -. Apoyó las manos en su cadera.

- ¡yo no miento!-. Dijo con voz chillona, volvió a mentir mal.

-aja, si -. Cruzó los brazos.- ¡dame la laptop!-. Trató de quitársela.

-¡no! ¡Es mía!-. La apretó contra su pecho y trato de correr, pero como el piso estaba congelado se resbalo.- Aaaaaaaaa!-. Casi se estrella, pero un segundo antes de estamparse contra el piso, Jack se deslizo debajo de ella y la chica en vez de caer en el suelo cayó encima de el.- ouch-. Ella empezó a levantarse confundida, pues esperaba aterrizar en algo más duro; cuando vio que había caído en Jack la cara le empezó a arder de vergüenza.- ¡ay, como lo siento!-. Se paro apoyándose en su peinador.

-no importa-. Dijo con un hilo de voz, el impacto contra Denisse le había sacado casi todo el aire de los pulmones.

-¡ay por dios! ¡Te sofoque!-. Se hinco al lado de él y empezó a soplarle en la cara (como le hacen con los bebes), de poco en poco, el muchacho volvió a la normalidad.- ¡lo lamento!-. Le dijo muy apenada y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-no, ya te dije que no importa, auch-. Se paró muy adolorido.

-claro que importa ¡mira como te deje!-. Sonrío con vergüenza.- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Este bien?

-estoy bien-. Empezó a sacudirse algunos pedacitos de hielo de su sudadera.- pero me ayudaría que me dieras la laptop-. Extendió las manos.

-no es cierto-. Abrazó la computadora.

-¿Por qué no quieres prestármela?

-porque… porque-. No se le ocurría nada bueno.- ¡porque no!

-dámela a cambio del favor que te hice está mañana-. Recordó el trato por congelar al chico.

-¿lo desperdiciaras en eso?-. El asintió.- aaaa, tómala-. Se la entregó.

-gracias-. Sonrío arrogante. Jack se sentó en la cama y abrió la laptop, había una imagen de un tipo horrible de cabello blanco, orejas puntiagudas, cejas raras, traje azul con escarcha, viejo y muy feo, con el nombre de Jack Frost.- ¿se supone que soy yo?-. Exclamó horrorizado.

-si, es por eso que no quería que vieras la foto-. Se sentó al lado de el.- no te preocupes, es parte de una película que se llama "Santa Clausula 3"; no tiene importancia.

-para mi si, ¿así es como me ve la gente? ¿Cómo esa cosa?-. Señaló la pantalla.

- me temo que sí; pero no es importante, esa película salió hace unos 10 años en 2006.

-ah bueno, alto ¿2006?-. Dijo confundido.

-si, 2006 ¿Qué tiene de raro?

-¡todo!, se suponía que nadie sabía de mi hasta el 2012, cuando me hice guardián.

-jajajaja, creo que te dieron mal la información; es cierto que no eres muy popular que digamos, pero ay varias películas sobre ti (unas dos o tres), ven te las voy a poner-. Agarró la computadora y empezó a buscar cosas.- bien aquí están: Santa Clausula 3 de 2006, Jack Frost 1998 y otras obras de navidad, y además en el folclore nórdico te mencionan mucho.

-¿de verdad? Pero se supone que yo…-. Se agarro la cabeza.- ¿folclore nórdico?

-del norte de Europa-. Asintió.- aunque, según dice aquí, el mito de Jack Frost nació en Burguess… donde quiera que sea-. Empezó a meterse en mas paginas.- hace casi… ammm, trescientos y algo de años-. Ignoró un momento un detalle importante, luego lo notó.- espera, ¿Qué edad dijiste que tenías?

-¡trescientos años y algo! ¿Dónde está Burguess? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?-. Empezó a estrujarla.

-para de estrujarme ay lo busco-. Le gritó.- bien aquí está: Burguess era un pueblo ribereño que se estableció en 1688, el nombre de Tadeo Burguess, quien construyó la primera cabaña allí con su familia antes de que el crudo invierno de 1685. Pioneers and freight wagons following post roads to the southern mines crossed the river by at Nancy's ferry, and as a terminal for riverboats, the town played an important part in the development of west side grain farming and cattle raising. [1]Pioneros y vagones de mercancías siguiendo caminos posteriores a las minas del sur cruzaron el río en transbordador a Nancy, y como terminal para barcos fluviales, la ciudad desempeñó un papel importante en el desarrollo del cultivo de grano lado oeste y la cría de ganado. Ammm, creo que es la actual Pensilvania en Estados Unidos-. Terminó de narrar.

-¿Pensilvania? Ammm ¡yo la conozco!

-no me digas-. Dijo sarcástica.-obvio que la conoces, siempre está muy nevada-. Ignoró la alegría de Jack.

-no, tu no entiendes, yo siempre paso por ahí, ahí fue donde derrote a Pitch y….

-alto ¿Pitch?-. Confundida.

-si, tú sabes Pitch-. Ella solo hizo cara de "aah?", el suspiro.- ahhh, el coco.

-jajajaja jajajaja-. Soltó una fuerte carcajada.- ¡el coco! Jajajajajaja ¡que gran hazaña!-. Se burló de él.

-si fue una gran Hazaña-. Se defendió.

-aja, aclárame algo; es el coco de la canción de "duérmete mi niño, duérmaseme ya, porque viene el coco y te comerá"-. Cantó riéndose.

-eso creo, pero de verdad fue difícil vencerlo.

-jjajajajajajajaja ¡un villano de canción de cuna! Jajá, ejem-. Se aclaro la garganta y se puso seria; Jack frunció el ceño.- bueno voy a ignorar eso. Entonces tu pasas mucho por Pensilvania ¿eh?

-si-. Respondió sin entender el motivo de la pregunta.

-ok, oye ¿nunca te has puesto a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, tu hayas vivido ahí?

-¿por qué lo dices?

-ay niño, es que mira: el mito de Jack Frost se origino ahí, justo hace trescientos años, concuerda con las fechas en las que tú podrías haber vivido y por lo que me dices ese lugar es importante para ti; ¿no se te hace sospechoso?

-ahora que lo dices, si.

-bien, ahora, si tú tienes trescientos años de antigüedad y de apariencia tienes… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-ammm no lo sé, 16, 17.

-ok 17, entonces debiste nacer en ¿1695? Y morir en 1712-. Empezó a teclear la computadora.

-¿y? ¿Por qué te interesa eso?

-daaaa, porque me interesas tu-. Después de decir eso se tapo la boca y cambio sus palabras.- digo, me interesa saber quien eras en tu vida pasada.

-si claro-. Se río tantito.- bueno y ¿preguntar mi fecha de nacimiento y muerte como ayudara a saber eso?

-voy a buscar tu acta de defunción-. Se metió a una página rara.

-¿acta de defunción?

-si, el documento que confirma que estas muerto, hoy en día registran todo; es de mucha ayuda cuando te encargan tareas de historia o conocer a fondo tu árbol genealógico.

-aaaaah, súper.

-¿si? No tanto-. Se preparo para escribir.- ahora necesito tu nombre.

-Jack Frost-. Dijo simple y ella lo miró molesta.

-ese no menso, el de cuando eras humano.

-aaaah, Jack.

-¿Jack qué?-. Sin despegar la vista del aparato.

-ammm, no lo sé-. Respondió avergonzado.

-¿Qué? ¿Como que no sabes?-. Le preguntó sorprendida.

-no sé, todo lo que dicen mis recuerdos sobre mi nombre es Jack-. Se encogió de hombros.

-ahhh!, bien, supongo que después de 300 años cosas así se olvidan-. Se calmo.- ok, va a ser más difícil pero no imposible, haber… actas de defunción de Burguess/Pensilvania...J-. empezó a buscar en un extraño sitio por orden alfabético.- ammm: Jacinto - Jacob - Jacobo - Jaime - Jairo - Jalil - Jano - Jasón - Javier - Jenaro - Jeremías - Jerjes - Jerónimo - Jerusalén - Jesús - Jimeno - Joab - Joaquín - Job - Joel - Jon - Jonás - Jonatan - Jonathan - Jordán - Jordi - Jorge - Josafat - José María - José - Josué - Joviniano - Jovino - Juan - Juan Bautista - Juan Bosco- Juan de Dios - Judas - Julián - Julio - Júpiter - Justiniano - Justino - Justo – Juvencio… **Jack- Jack** ¿alguno te suena?

-metete al primer "Jack"-. Le indicó.

-ok, ah… Jack Edison, murió a la edad de 45 años… no, no eres tú.

-bueno, tal vez yo no vivía ahí-. Dejó desanimado-. Mejor olvida eso.

-no, deja me meto al siguiente nombre-. Le dio click.

-naaah, no creo que sea….

-¡aquí está!-. Gritó.

-¿Qué? ¿Déjame ver?-. Le dio un empujón.

-auch, no sea impaciente-. Se acomodo.- aquí esta: Jack Overland, murió a la edad de 17 años por… causa de muerte, causa de muerte-. El busco.- ¡la encontré!; haber: Jackson murió ahogado; según cuenta una menor ambos se encontraban jugando en un lago, pero hielo se rompió y el joven no pudo salir, probablemente sufrió hipotermia o no sabía nadar-. Dejó de leer algo perturbada y observo a Jack.- oye, tal vez no tenga muchos detalles pero juraría que eres tu-. Jack no contestó, tenía la mirada perdida en la nada.- ¿Jack? ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Qué?, si, si, me siento muy bien-. Contestó distraído.- que mas dice.

-ammm, nombres de los padres o tutores, nombre de hermanos (as) aaaah… ¡oh! Mira tiene fotos ¿Qué tal?-. Comentó emocionada y se metió en ellas.-ok, están en blanco y negro-. Observo dos fotos del muchacho, en una estaba con su familia y la otra era de su cadáver.- ¿eres tú?

- yo supongo; haber metete al nombre de mi hermana-. Exclamo interesado.

-bien-. Se metió.- ok, se llamaba Linda Overland, murió a la edad de 65 años de… una enfermedad parecida a la pulmonía según esto. Tuvo 3 hijos, aquí están sus nombres; ¡mira fotos!-. Ambos las miraron, estaba con su esposo, sus hijos, de anciana, de muerta y, si, en la foto de la familia de Jack.- que bonita era tu hermana… se parece a ti… claro, en versión de mujer-. Intentó levantarle el ánimo.

-je, gracias-. Volvió a observar las fotos.- si, era muy bonita… como yo ¿no?-. Recuperó su buen humor bromeando.

-no me refería a eso-. Se sonrojo poquito.- pero si crees que eres bonita ¿Quién soy yo para decir que no?-. Intentó cambiar el significado.

-bonito, corrección bonito-. Ella torció los ojos.- bueno, al parecer si era yo-. Bajó la vista.

-siii; guau debe ser raro saber que estás muerto ¿no?-. Cerró la computadora.

-si, aunque no sé si todavía sigo muerto, soy más bien un espíritu.

-ok, ya me hice bolas-. Sonrío.- pero no creo que estés totalmente muerto, no pareces un zombi o algo parecido.

-ja, sería genial ser un zombi-. Empezó a reírse.

-si, tenías que tener 17 años-. Suspiró.

-¿se nota mucho?-. Preguntó feliz, ella asintió.-que bueno, y ¿tu qué edad tienes?, es raro pero no te he preguntado.

-si, tardaste mucho en preguntarme; tengo 15 años, cumplo los 16 en Junio-. Acomodó su cabello.

-guau, creí que eras más grande ups-. Dijo apenado.

-naaah, no te preocupes, todo el mundo dice eso… aunque tampoco ayuda el hecho de que estoy en tercero de bachilleres-. Se acostó en la cama bocarriba.

-ja, pero ¿Por qué estás en tercero de bachilleres si tienes 15 años?-. Curioso.

-aaaah, un error de cálculo cuando entre al kínder, se supone que se entra de 4 y me metieron de 3 y bueno, todos los años siguientes me fui adelantada; qué maravilla ¿no?-. Sarcástica.- pero, mejor cuéntame de ti ¿Qué has hecho en estos 300 años?... valla, decir eso suena raro.

-je, si es raro. Pues no eh hecho nada muy especial hasta hace poco, más bien, solo estar por aquí y por allá creando nevadas, causando peleas y problemas-. Se acostó a un lado de ella, también bocarriba.

-suena bien, ¿no te aburres?

-ammm, a veces, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es divertido-. Miró el techo.

-¿y cómo toleras la pubertad? Tú sabes ya que te quedaste estancado en ella.

-no sé, me acostumbre supongo.

-tienes suerte de ser un chico.

-¿Por qué?

-es que, si una chica se quedara de 17 para siempre sería difícil.

-¿por?

-por ejemplo: yo si fuera como tú, no estaría segura de soportarlo… especialmente esos horribles 4 días al mes-. Se agarro el vientre y suspiró.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-no quiero explicártelo-. Lo evadió y cambio de tema.-debe ser lindo no tener preocupaciones, no tener reglas y gente que te diga "has esto" "has el otro" "no hagas eso" "bla bla bla mí mi bla", ¿no?

-si era lindo-. Recordó su vida en el anonimato.

-¿era? ¿A qué te refieres?

-pues, cuando te haces guardián tienes más responsabilidades y cosas así.

-oh, oye ¿Qué es un guardián? No terminaste de explicarme.

-pues, como ya te conté, los 4 grandes y yo…-. Fue interrumpido.

-¿los 4 grandes?-. Preguntó sin entender.

- tú sabes, Santa Claus, el….

-si, si, ya me acorde-. Lo interrumpió.- ¿me decías?

-bueno, ellos y yo cuidamos a los niños, sus sueños, sus recuerdos, su alegría y cosas así.

-¿apoco necesitan ser protegidos?

-si, sin nosotros se desataría una nueva era de miedo-. Le explicó.

-¿era de miedo?

-pesadillas, mucho miedo, sentimientos feos ¿entiendes?, no sería bonito.

-oh, y ¿Cómo está eso de que venciste… jeje al coco?-. Empezó a reírse.

-No es gracioso-. Molesto.

-claro que lo es, estamos hablando del monstro que le da miedo a los bebes y niños pequeños y se usa en canciones de cuna.

- ya sé, pero no es precisamente un monstro, es otro espíritu, pero es malvado y…-. Paró de contar debido a las risas de la chica.- ¿podrías callarte? No es divertido.

-lo siento, pero es que suena tan ridículo cuando dices coco.

-es que no se llama coco, su nombre es Pitch.

-aaaah, que nombre tan raro.

-olvídalo, no tiene sentido contarte sobre eso-. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Denisse; ella se le acerco y lo toco por detrás.

-ya malhumorado-. Le dijo en el oído, el soltó una risa y se dio la vuelta, quedaron muy cerca.- escucha, si la vida te derrota ¿Qué ay qué hacer?

-no sé qué ay qué hacer.

-nadaremos…nadaremos… en el mar, el mar, el mar ¿Qué ay qué hacer? Nadar, nadar, jojojo amo nadar, cuando nadooo-. Empezó a cantar.

-alto-. Le tapo la boca.- ¿eso qué significa?-. Preguntó confundido por la canción.

-significa que ayer vi buscando a nemo y me encantó-. Empezó a reírse.

-ja, por dios-. Ella se carcajeo.- sabes, me encantaría nadar pero no puedo-. Sonrío.

-ja, ¿Por qué no?.

-no puedo.

-¿no sabes nadar?

-nunca lo eh intentado, principalmente porque congeló todo lo que tocó.

-entonces ¿nunca has nadado?-. Preguntó sorprendida.

-nop.

-¡que horrible!-. Se agarró la cara.- no podría imaginarme la vida sin nadar, yo amo nadar, de hecho de chiquita quería ser nadadora profesional.

-¿y por qué no lo fuiste?

-¿has visto a las nadadoras?, están todas cuadradas, no gracias, prefiero nadar por placer.

-jajajajaja, es una suerte, sería una pena que…

-¡Denisse!-. La madre de la chica gritó e interrumpió a Jack.

-¡mande má!-. Le respondió a gritos sentándose en la cama sobresaltada.

-¿¡con quien estás hablando!?-. Le preguntó; hace rato que la escuchaba hablando, platicando y riendo.

-yo ammm… ¡con un amigo por la webcam!-. Mintió lo mejor que pudo.

-¡ah bueno! ¡Oye para que en un rato mas ya bajes eh!

-¡si mami!-. Fue lo último que le dijo.

-¿mami?-. Jack le preguntó riendo.

-¡no me juzgues!-. Le dio un empujón y abrió su laptop.

-¿Qué haces?

- voy a ver si está conectada alguna amiga para que me diga que hicieron a las clases que falte por tu culpa.

-¿por mi culpa?-. Actuó ofendido.

-si-. Lo miró y sonrío, Jack de verdad era muy gracioso, una de esas personas que le pueden sacar una sonrisa a quien sea.-oh mira está conectada Sarah, voy a hablar con ella-. Le mando una invitación y se conectó con ella.- holis chaparra-. Saludó a su amiga.

-¿que onda Denisse? ¿Y ese milagro que te conectas?

-pues ya ves-. Se río y saludo a la otra chica al otro lado de la cara.- hola Susy ¿Qué haces con Sarah?

-nada, vine a molestarla-. Respondió feliz.

-lo bueno es que invitan ¿verdad?-. Fingió estar enojada.

-ay, ay, aunque si quieres venir…-. Sarah.

-no, déjalo, no me dejan.

-ándale, yo convenzo a tu mamá-. Sarah.

-si, nos adora-. Susy

-naaah, anda de mal humor.

-que feo-. Sarah.

-si, oye ¿Quién está contigo?-. Preguntó Susy viendo al chico de ojos azules detrás de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Quien?-. Preguntó sin entender.

-el que está atrás de ti babosa-. Susy.

-si, que guapo está-. Sarah impresionada.

- ¿se refieren a uno de pelo blanco y ojos azules?-. No podía creer que lo estuvieran viendo.

-¿aah? Sip-. Dijeron al unisonó, su amiga actuaba extraño.

-ok, ¿me disculpan un segundo? Ahora vuelvo-. Se levantó corriendo, agarro a Jack de la mano y salió de su cuarto al pasillo confundida.- ¡¿la cámara te capta!?.

-así parece-. También el estaba sorprendido, no sabía que las cámaras podían verlo. Verán los guardianes y los personajes legendarios al igual que los seres sobrenaturales (fantasmas, apariciones etc.) pueden ser vistos y oídos por aparatos eléctricos ¿Cómo creen que la imagen de Santa Claus se expandió por el mundo?- ¿me han visto?

- claro que si ¿ahora qué ago?

-no me mires a mí-. Dio un paso hacia atrás.

-ahh, acompáñame-. Entraron a la habitación.- hola niñas-. Las saludó.

-hola, nos presentas a tu amigo-. Susy. Ambas chicas miraron a Jack.

-si-. Lo acercó a la pantalla.- Susy el es Jack, Jack ella es Susy; Sarah él es Jack, Jack ella es Sarah-. Jack no dijo nada, se sentía acosado.- saluda-. Le susurró.

-emm hola-. Saludó apenado.

-ay qué lindo-. Sarah.

-si ¿tienes novia?-. Susy. Jack se quedo helado y se escondió detrás de Denisse, ella se golpeo la frente.

-no, no tiene-. Respondió por él.

-ayy que bien!-. Sarah.

-oye mejor amiga ¿me lo consigues?-. Susy.

-¿Qué! ¡No!-. Gritó enojada, sus dos amigas la observaron sospechando algo.- digo emm… ¿no les da vergüenza? El está atrás de mí.

-ups-. Dijeron las dos apenadas.

-si, ups-. Se movió y dejo de esconder a Jack quien estaba rojo-. A jajá, Jack habla con mis amigas por favor -. Le rogó susurrando.

¿Yo? ¿Que les voy a decir?-. Molesto.

-no lo sé, pero van a fastidiarme hasta que lo hagas-. Le ordeno.

-ok._que vergüenza._ Hola niñas-. Las saludo.

-hola-. Dijeron las dos.

-que guapo estas-. Susy.

-me gustan tus ojos-. Sarah.

-ammm gracias, me gustan los suyos… y las dos son también muy bonitas. _Qué pena, trágame tierra._ Jeje-. Se dirigió a Denisse.- ¿es sufriente?

-no-. Sonrío malvadamente, estaba disfrutando eso.

-gracias-. Ambas sonrojadas.

-oye Denisse ¿Cómo lo conoces?-. Sarah.

-si, ¿Qué es tuyo?-. Susy.

- es mi amigo.

-desde cuándo?-. Sarah

-¿son buenos amigos?-. Susy.

-creo que si-. Respondió Jack no muy seguro.

-nos conocimos ¿hoy?-. No estaba segura si hoy o ayer.

-no se ven muy seguros-. Sarah.

-espera, espera ¿se conocieron hoy y ya lo invitaste a tu casa?-. Susy sorprendida.

-si ¿Qué ay de malo en eso?-. Jack preguntó.

-como que es muy pronto ¿no? Tomando en cuenta que es un chico-. Sarah.

-ya se, es que es raro porque, ambos, solos, en un cuarto ¿Cómo que es raro no?-. Susy.

-oh criticona, no seas malpensada, yo no soy igual a ti-. Se burló de ella intentando disminuir la tención.

-que fea eres, yo solo digo que es raro-. Susy.

-¿a que se refieren?-. Jack le preguntó a Denisse susurrándole en su oído.

-luego te lo explico-. Le dijo igual.

-¿Qué tanto se secretean?-. Sarah.

-nada-. Dijeron los dos al unisonó.

-¿nada? Yo no lo creo-. Susy.- creo que ya sé porque Denisse no quiere conseguírnoslo ¡le gusta!-. Ah Sarah.- te gusta ¿no es así?, lo quieres para ti ¿verdad?-. Le preguntó a Denisse que estaba súper roja, al igual que Jack.

-¿Qué? No, no, claro que no-. Nerviosa.- es mi amigo.

-¿y a ti Jack? ¿Te gusta Denisse?-. Sarah.

-ammm yo eee-. No podía hablar bien.- yo ammm no, no como creen, la acabo de conocer y es solo una amiga-. Bajó la vista.

-¿verdad? Nos acabamos de conocer, lo que dicen es ridículo-. Dijo Denisse apenada.

- pero si se conocieran bien ¿serían novios no?-. Sarah.

-se me hace que ya son, mira lo nerviosos que se ponen-. Susy. Jack y Denisse se miraron a los ojos avergonzados.

-¡no!-. Gritaron los dos sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían.

-si como no-. Sarcástica Sarah.

-ándenles cuéntenos, no somos tontas, luego luego se nota que se quieren-. Susy con una risita.

-no, no es cierto-. Denisse algo enojada. Jack también estaba algo molesto, pero no lo demostraba tanto como la chica, es mas después de oír la discusión de las tres chicas sobre su supuesto amor Jack lo vio como una oportunidad para molestar a Denisse con eso, pues al parecer le importaba mucho.

-ya solo admite que es tu novio-. Sarah.

-que no es mi novio, haber pregúntenle a el mismo-. Se dirigió a Jack.- ¿verdad que no eres mi novio?

-ammm-. Lo pensó y decidió molestarla.- ¿me vas a seguir negando?

-¿Qué?-. Las tres chicas se vieron sorprendidas por la respuesta.

-¿Cómo que negando?-. Denisse le preguntó.

-tú dime, ¿Por qué no les cuentas a tus amigas de lo nuestro?-. Se burló de ella.

-¿¡qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando?-. Abrió mucho los ojos.

-al parecer ya te descubrieron amiga. Susy.- el ya dijo que son novios.

-está loco ¡no es mi novio!-. La chica se estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Por qué mejor no le preguntamos a Jack?-. Sarah se dirigió al chico.- ¿Denisse es tu novia?-. Hubo un silencio incomodo, las chicas lo miraba fijamente, en especial Denisse; Jack sonrío malvadamente.

-Si. Si es mi novia, no sé porque dice que no-. Se aguantó las ganas de reírse, La chica abrió mucho la boca, no se esperaba eso.

-¡Denisse! Que mala eres ¿Qué no nos tienes confianza?-. Susy.

-deja tu eso, lo niega al pobre ¡que mala!-. Sarah.

-aaaah, ¿me disculpan?-. Se levanto y se dirigió a Jack.- tu acompáñame-. Le agarro la mono y se lo llevo al pasillo-. ¿Qué rayos te pasa! ¿Por qué dijiste eso!-. Le dijo furiosa y lo empujó.

-¿de qué hablas amor?-. Le mostro su sonrisa burlona y se empezó a reír.

-¡eres un demonio! ¡No sabes lo que has hecho! ¡No sabes en lo que me metiste, mejor dicho nos metiste!-. Le grito estrujándolo.

-ja, tranquila, fue una broma y ya-. Sonrío arrogante.

-me vengare por esto Frost, te juro que lo hare-. Lo amenazó.- pero por ahora solo te mostrare en lo nos metiste-. Entraron al cuarto.- te vas a arrepentir-. Le advirtió.

-uy si, que miedo tengo-. Sarcástico. A Jack se le borró la sonrisa cuando las amigas de Denisse le preguntaron miles de cosas y ella lo dejó sin apoyo, lo acosaron con más preguntas y comentarios y de vez en cuando con amenazas.- ya, ya lo lamento ¡ayúdame!-. Le rogo fastidiado, ella suspiró y cerró la ventana del video chat.

-te lo dije, no debiste decir que eras mi novio, ahora me acosaran con preguntas al igual que a ti-. Se cruzó de brazos.

- lo siento, no sabía en lo que me metía-. Se rascó la nuca.

-se nota!.. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué?

-¿por qué dijiste que eras mi novio?

-pues… para molestarte. _Patética explicación y el molestado fui yo ¡genial!_-. Respondió avergonzado, ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza.- auch.

-¡te lo mereces! Ahora por tu culpa sufriré todos los días, a la próxima cuando quieras molestarme di algo tonto como una persona normal… pero no tan tonto como lo que dijiste.

-¿te pareció tonto?-. Ella asintió.- ¿pero que te pareció tonto exactamente? ¿El porque dije lo que dije? O ¿la idea de que tú fueras mi novia?-. La miró a los ojos.

-pues…ammm-. El se estaba acercando a ella lentamente.- yo… a mi me pareció tonto que…-. Estaba nerviosa, el estaba tan cerca que podía respirar su aliento.

-¿Qué?-. Sus labios casi se rozaban, ella respiraba acelerada.- pues ahora que lo pienso, la idea no es mala-. La abrazó por la cintura…

.

.

.

.

**Hasta ahí lo dejo, no pienso contar mas, ahora si me pase con las palabras. Ok, aclaraciones: puse la definición de Jack Frost de wikipedia (obvio ¿no?) y saque el apellido y el lugar de origen de Jack Frost de rise of the guardians wiki, yo no podía escribir todo eso sin información al respecto, como sea espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tarde eternidades en subirlo y en escribirlo también, muchas gracias por leer mi historia significa tanto para mí que de las 5182 historias que ay de rise of the guardians vean la mía (la mayoría están ingles verdad pero aun así me emociono) como sea muchas gracias. Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: ****¡Que día! ****Parte 1**

-pues…ammm-. El se estaba acercando a ella lentamente.- yo… a mi me pareció tonto que…-. Estaba nerviosa, el estaba tan cerca que podía respirar su aliento.

-¿Qué?-. Sus labios casi se rozaban, ella respiraba acelerada.- pues ahora que lo pienso, la idea no es mala-. La abrazó por la cintura y la acercó a el, ella no decía nada, cuando parecía que iba a besarla no lo hizo y pego su frente a la de ella.

-¿Qué haces?-. Le preguntó cuando sintió como el acercaba su boca a su oído.

- te juego una broma-. Le susurró sensualmente para después soltarla y separarse de ella riendo.- jajajajajajaja ¡te lo creíste!-. Soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Denisse que estaba en completo shock.- _me controle justo a tiempo ufff, eso hubiera sido asqueroso-._ Pensó mientras se carcajeaba. Tal vez en algún momento llegó a pensar en besarla de verdad, pero, afortunadamente un pensamiento que asolaba su mente desde aquella vez que vio a una pareja compartiendo saliva un día nevado llegó para detenerlo: dar un beso era totalmente asqueroso; de solo pensar en eso se le revolvían las tripas, pasar babas con alguien no estaba en sus planes, si su propia saliva le parecía asquerosa ¿Cuánto más la ajena?

-tu… me... me jugaste una…-. No lo asimilaba completamente, pero en cuanto lo hizo la furia comenzó a arder.- Jack, eres inmortal ¿verdad?-. Embozó una falsa sonrisa mientras cerraba fuertemente sus puños, se sentía como tonta.

-jjjaaajaja, si ¿Por qué? -. Le respondió entre risas.

-¡porque te voy a matar!-. Le gritó y se abalanzó contra el tirándolo al piso. Ya en el suelo empezó a darle patéticos golpes que solo lo hacían reír.

-¿segura? jajá Tendrás que alcanzarme primero-. Se zafó de su agarre y empezó a volar por la habitación.

-¡ven acá y pelea como los hombres! -. Le gritó mientras intentaba atraparlo.

- no tengo razones para hacer eso ¿verdad?-. Se sentó en su cayado burlándose de ella. En un intento por bajarlo de ahí pateó el palo, pero Jack seguía flotando.- fallaste-. Le dijo y empezó a dar vueltas volando alrededor de la muchacha, que termino mareada.- estoy aquí-. La tocó por detrás sorprendiéndola; ultra mega furiosa, Denisse recogió el cayado de Jack y le apuntó con él.

-¡guau! Que miedo-. Dijo sarcástico al ver lo que quería hacer.- eso no te servirá de mucho linda, solo yo puedo activarlo y… auch-. No lo dejo terminar, empezó a golpearlo con su propio bastón, ella no era tan tonta para creer que podía manejar los poderes de Jack.- auch, no, para ayy-. Intentaba esquivar los golpes, pero no podía.

-¿no que no me serviría? jajá-. Ahora ella se reía, mientras le pegaba a Jack con todo su enojo; el chico ya bastante adolorido intentó quitarle su cayado.- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltalo!-. Empezó a sacudir el palo.

-¡no! ¡Tú suéltalo! Es mío-. Ambos comenzaron a forcejar por el cayado, en lucha muy infantil.- ay, es mío ¡dámelo!-. Dijo con un tono aniñado.

-no, yo lo quiero-. Le respondió de la misma forma**. **Los dos jalaban el objeto y por accidente Jack uso sus poderes y las manos de ambos quedaron pegadas a él.- ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Dámelo!-. Le gritó sin poder mover sus manos.

-oh, si eso quieres… tenlo-. La empujo y cayó a la cama, pero como los dos estaban unidos por la cosa esa, cayó encima de ella.- ups-. Dijo al darse cuenta de la embarazosa posición.

- ¿te diviertes ahí arriba?-. Le preguntó molesta pues estaba siendo aplastada (por suerte ella no tenía la mente tan pervertida).

-ammm, no mucho-. Le respondió avergonzado, en su cara se podía notar un ligero rubor.

-oh, yo te ayudo-. Le dijo maliciosa. Se giró y ahora ella estaba arriba-. Así está mucho mejor-. Se sentó en el mientras lo miraba enojada.

-¿sabes? Creo que me gustaba más la otra forma-. Empezó a girar y volvió a quedar arriba de ella.- Mmm, ahora que lo pienso si me estoy divirtiendo jajá-. Empezó a reírse, ella lo miró enojada y empezó a rodar, mejor dicho empezaron; después de varias vueltas, el chico termino aplastándola.- ¡te gane! Jajajaja-. Le dijo sonriendo victorioso, pero (como el destino nunca deja de molestar) el calor producido por tanta vuelta había descongelado el objeto y las manos de ambos se resbalaron y Jack termino tocándole parte de los senos.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-. Gritó horrorizada, enojada y asustada separándola de él.

-fue, fue un accidente-. Se defendió tartamudeando, levantándose de apoco.

-no me digas-. Dijo sarcástica. Levantó su rodilla dándole un fuerte golpe en sus partes íntimas como venganza. Jack se retorció de dolor, se tiró en el suelo y se hizo rosquita ( han golpeado a un chico ahí, ya saben cómo).- ja, mugre pervertido, eso y más te merecías-. Se sentó cruzándose de brazos; una prueba de más de porque no ay que confiar en los muchachos.

-auch… Denisse, por tu culpa no voy a poder tener hijos-. Se quejó con dolor. Denisse, que era bastante compasiva, se sintió un poco mal; quizá le pudo haber dado un mal golpe a algo así, no sabía que daños podía causar (´principalmente porque no había dado un golpe así desde 3 año de primaria).

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**RING, RING**

La odiada alarma de Denisse marcaba el principio de un nuevo día, la chica se despertó sin la ayuda de su mamá, pues había tenido una noche agitada, miro su cama, aparte de ella había otras dos personas, la primera era su pequeña hermana Curtney y la otra era ese extraño chico helado.

Si quieren saber que paso después de toda la confusión, se los contare: Denisse se canso de ver sufrir a Jack así que lo ayudo, el se disculpo por lo que hizo y quedaron a mano, el tiempo paso y cayó la noche, Jack se iba a ir, pero Curtney tuvo una pesadilla y se fue a dormir al cuarto de Denisse, Jack al saber de la pesadilla insistió en quedarse y lo dejaron (ya saben porque se quedo ¿no?) se suponía que solo estaría por un rato, pero por las suplicas de la niñita se quedo a dormir ahí ; fue agradable para él, era mucho mejor que dormir en un árbol.

-hey, chicos… despierten-. Dijo entre bostezos la chica. Como no se movían los empezó a agitar, Curtney no despertó pero el chico sí.

-ay ¿Qué paso?-. Bostezó y miro a su alrededor, no reconoció donde estaba.- ¿Dónde estoy?-. Preguntó frotándose los ojos.

-en la playa-. Dijo sarcástica.- ¿Dónde parece que estas genio?-. Le aventó una almohada a la cabeza.

-ah sí es cierto-. Empezó a recordar todo lo que paso ayer.- ¿Qué haces?-. Preguntó al ver que sacaba ropa de un cajón.

-busco mi uniforme-. Le respondió y luego se dio cuenta que no podía cambiarse si él estaba ahí.- oye ¿harías algo por mi?

-¿Qué?-. Dijo bostezando.

-cúbrete la cara con una almohada y cuenta hasta mil-. Le indicó.

-¿Por qué?-. No entendió el motivo.

-solo hazlo.

-ammm ¿ok?-. Se acostó bocabajo tapándose la cara.- ¿así está bien?

-ammm si-. Reviso que no pudiera ver nada.- está bien, pero si tratas de espiar, será lo último que verás ¿entendiste?-. Le advirtió.

-si, si , 9…-. Empezó a contar aun sin entender el porqué hacia eso. Ella se cambio muy rápido, con su ya conocido uniforme, una chamarra delgada pero abrigadora café y guantes azules.- 599 600….

-si quieres puedes parar-. Le dijo sentándose frente a su peinador.

-ay gracias-. Se levantó.- ¿para que querías que contara?... alto-. Dijo viéndola.- ¿te cambiaste?

-ajam-. Le respondió, haciéndose una coleta, pues su cabello había vuelto a ser muy rizado.

-¿conmigo aquí?-. Se puso un poco rojo al decir la pregunta.

-te puedo asegurar que no me cambie en el pasillo-. Se río un poco y empezó a maquillarse.

-_¿se cambio aquí? ¿A esa que le pasa? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que soy hombre? ¿De qué hacer eso está mal? ¿O de plano no le importara que la vea?_-. Pensó avergonzado.- ¿Qué haces?-. Le preguntó al ver que se ponía polvo en la cara y cosas en los ojos.

-me maquillo, genio-. Se aplicaba el polvo.

-¿para qué?-. Había visto a muchas mujeres maquillarse, pero aun no entendía el porqué.

-para verme más bonita-. Lo miró, el tenia cara "ok, no entendí nada".- haber como te explico… ya sé. Mira mi ojo-. Señalo el izquierdo y se tapo el derecho-. Lo ves?.

-no estoy dijo Jack arqueando una ceja.- ¿Qué tiene?

- espera-. Se aplico el cosmético en los ojos-. ¿Lo ves?

-no noto la diferencia-. Se encogió de hombros; en eso Denisse se destapo el ojo derecho que estaba sin maquillar.- ¡wow! Tu ojo pintado es enorme-. Se veía rara con un ojo más pequeño que el otro.

-si, la magia del maquillaje-. Terminó de pintarse, bueno casi, ya solo le faltaba ponerse su brillo favorito sabor a fresa.

-¿y ahora que haces?-. Le preguntó viendo que se embarraba algo en la boca.

-oh, como eres preguntón-. Le dijo; Jack soltó una risita.- me pongo brillo-. Se lo mostro.- huele bien rico-. Se lo dio.

-Mmm huele a fresa-. Lo olio y se lo devolvió.

-si, qué bonito ¿verdad?

-yo creo-. No sabía nada sobre cosméticos.- ¿y sabe a fresa?

-¿quieres probar?-. Le dijo coqueta.

-¿Qué?...-. No entendió lo que quería decir hasta que sintió como la chica le embarraba esa cosa en la boca. La miró enojado.

-jajajajajajajajaja, te queda lindo ese hecho a reír, notó que Jack la veía cruzado de brazos y enojado.- jajajajaja no me mires así-. Le dio un empujón.- ¿y? ¿Sabe a fresa?-. Le dijo risueña. Jack saco la lengua y se relamió los labios.

-la verdad si-. Su expresión cambio a una más feliz y se quito todo el brillo con la lengua.- ¿como resistes no comértelo?-. Ambos se empezaron a reír y Denisse se encogió de hombros.- ¿me das más?-. Le preguntó.

-jajajaja ¡claro que no!-. Lo empujó.- aquí la única que se lo puede comer soy yo, además…-. Fue interrumpida por un grito de su mamá.

-¡Denisse ya levántate! Ya te dejé dormir mucho.

-¡ya estoy despierta!-. Le respondió a gritos.

-ah… ¿bueno?_ Qué raro, que tendrá esta niña_-. Pensó, no era normal que ella se levantara sola.

- mejor bajo a desayunar-. Se paró de la cama, volteó para atrás y observó que Jack no se movía.- ¿no vienes?

-¿Qué?-. La observó confundido.

-que ¿si no me vas a acompañar a desayunar?-. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

-ammm, si-. No pensó que ella le pediría eso.- deja me arreglo-. Le dijo con una risa y se vio en el espejo.

-¿apoco tú te arreglas?-. No podía creerlo.

-sip-. Vio que él se frotaba los ojos y se alborotaba el pelo-. paró y salió del cuarto.

- ¿eso es todo?

-si, no necesito más, yo soy guapo por naturaleza-. Soltó una risa.

-¡ay, ay! Que presumidito saliste-. Le dijo mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

-te da envidia que yo me vea bien sin tanto producto-. Dijo arrogante.

-si, seguramente es eso-. Asintió sarcástica. Llegaron a la cocina.- ¡mira! Mi mamá me hizo el desayuno-. Señaló la mesa, su desayuno era un huevo, pan y leche; podrá sonar simple, pero para alguien que rara vez desayunaba, era mucho.- ¿tú quieres?-. Le ofreció empezando a comer.

-ammm no-. Se recargó en la pared.

-¿seguro? Esta muy rico… además no te eh visto comer desde que te conozco-. Era muy raro, pero cierto; ayer todo el día estuvo con él y no comió nada, tampoco comió nada en la escuela y tampoco acepto comer una manzana la noche anterior.

-es que no tengo hambre-. Era algo raro en el, casi nunca le daba hambre; todo lo contrarío a los otros guardianes que siempre comían y comían (especialmente Norte).

-siéntate y ponte a comer-. Le ordenó señalándole una silla.

-pero no tengo ham….

-nada. Dije que te pongas a comer-.. Le dijo autoritaria.

-pero…

-obedece, aquí no quiero anoréxicos-. Lo miró cruzada de brazos. Le importaba que el comiera por alguna razón, tal vez le preocupaba que estuviera enfermo o algo así.

-ahhh, bien-. Dio un suspiró. Denisse le acerco su plato de comida.

-come.

-pero es tuyo-. Replicó.- tú también tienes que comer-. También cruzó los brazos. ¿Cómo se iba a ver que el comiera y ella no?

-naaah, yo casi nunca desayuno.

- y yo casi nunca como.

-y por eso es que te quiero dar mi almuerzo-. Lo miró con el gesto de "harás lo que yo diga".- me preocupas… digo, me pre…-. Empezó a corregir sus palabras pero fue interrumpida.

-tú también me preocupas, se supone que yo te cuido, no al revés-. Alejo el plato.

-Mmm-. Se recargo en la silla pensando-. ¿Qué te parece mitad y mitad?

- está bien-. Por fin acepto y los dos terminaron de comer.- si estaba rico-. Le dijo Jack.

-te lo dije, mi mamá es una gran cocinera-. Sonrío.- todo lo contrario a mí.

-¿tan mala eres en la cocina?-. Le preguntó mientras tomaba leche.

-se me quema el agua-. Le respondió avergonzada.

- jajajajajaja eso es un dijo Jack. De repente la mamá de Denisse entro en la cocina.

-¿oye Denisse y Curtney? No la encuentro-. Le preguntó su mamá.

- está en mi cama, tuvo una pesadilla y durmió conmigo-. Se levantó de la silla.

-ahhh, con que con ella estabas hablando anoche-. Le dijo, porque horas después de apagar la luz aun se oían risas.

-ammm-. Se giro y volteo a ver a Jack.- si, si, fue con ella con quien estaba hablando je-. Dijo nerviosa.

-ammm ¿okay? _Está actuando muy raro._ Ah, tu papá llamo, todavía no sale de su trabajo y no te va a poder llevar a la escuela.

-¿¡qué?! Pero ya es tarde-. Miró la hora en su celular.

-será mejor que corras-. Señaló la puerta.- yo por mientras voy a levantar a Jimena-. Se fue.

-¡ay, diablos! corrió por la casa hacia la puerta y agarró su mochila.- ¡hey tu!-. Le gritó a Jack, que solo volteo a verla.- ¿no vienes?-. Señaló la puerta.

-¡ya voy!-. La alcanzó y ella solo se le quedo viendo.- ¿y bien? no vas a correr a tu escuela-. Señaló el exterior sintiéndose incomodo.

-¡gran idea!-. Dijo y salió corriendo, odiaba correr bajo presión y con mochila, pero no podía llegar tarde otra vez o la castigarían severamente.

-jajaja te ves patética -. Volaba al lado de ella.

-¡gracias! Eres un amor-. Dijo sarcástica apresurando el paso.

- oye, yo puedo llevarte ¿se te ah ocurrido?-. No podía creer que no se lo haya pedido, el que ya se estaba preparando para volar. Denisse se detuvo en seco y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!-. Dijo algo estresada pues se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-hey, no me culpes por tu cerebro lento-. Soltó una risita.- entonces ¿quieres que te lleve?

- ¡claro que sí!-. Acomodo su bolso y se sujeto de Jack.

- sujétate fuerte, voy a ir muy rápido ¿eh?-. Le advirtió con una risita.

-si, si. Creo que puedo aguantar la velocidad-. Le dijo rodando los ojos.

-okey… yo te lo advertí-. Dijo y la abrazó fuerte, camino unos pasos para atrás y después empezó a volar muy, muy, muy muy rápido.

-Aaayyyy!-. Pegó un grito mientras se agarraba con más fuerza temiendo caerse.- con cuidado!

-lo bueno es que aguantas la velocidad ¿no?-. Se empezó a burlar de ella.

-ja, oye a ti te da placer molestarme ¿verdad?-. Lo miró enojada.

-podría decirse que si-. Sonrío arrogante. La verdad le gustaba molestarla, verla enojada era divertido pues su ira era muy cómica e infantil.- ok, ya llegamos-. Llegaron al suelo una cuadra antes de la escuela.

-¡wow! Que rápido-. Dijo soltándose del agarre de Jack, pero al hacer esto empezó a tambalearse.

-¿te sientes bien?-. Le preguntó mirando como caminaba con dificultad.

-estoy bien… solo algo mareada-. Comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela sintiendo que su cuerpo pesaba cuatro veces más de lo normal.

- para ahí-. Le ordeno Jack, se acerco a ella y le toco la frente checándole la temperatura.- estás muy caliente-. Dijo preocupado y como no, si Denisse parecía un horno.

-no; tu estas muy frio-. Lo corrigió apartando la mano del chico de su cabeza. Puede que tuviera razón, Jack era frio por naturaleza, pero lo caliente que Denisse se sentía era ridículo.- te juro que estoy bien-. Le sonrío. Ella se sentía muy mal, pero no iba a dejar que él lo supiera.

- ¿segura?-. Le preguntó agarrándola por los hombros.

-segura, no te preocupes por mí-. Soltó una risita.- yo casi nunca me enfermo-. Sonreía mientras caminaba intentando disimular que no podía respirar bien.

-bien, si tú dices -. Se encogió de hombros, no pensó que ella tendría razones para mentir. Después de caminar un rato ambos llegaron a la escuela. En la puerta del bachilleres había una maestra cuidando a los alumnos; y al ver a Denisse se sorprendió.

-¿Denisse Martínez?-. Preguntó sorprendida.

-ajam, ahora si llegue temprano-. Sonrío victoriosa, entrando un poco más en el edificio empezó a saltar muy feliz.- ¡yes! Ahora si llegue temprano, aja, aja, aja aja aja -. Daba brinquitos y saltaba mientras algunos alumnos la veían raro.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?-. Le preguntó Jack pues no entendía el motivo de su alegría.

-es que, si volvía a llegar tarde me iban a suspender-. Le explico. Ella siempre llegaba tarde por alguna razón, ya sea por no levantarse, no alcanzar el transporte público, distraerse con algo o quedarse platicando afuera de la institución.- bueno, yo mejor me voy a mi salón; te veo después ¿ok?-. le dijo despidiéndose de el dándole un beso en la mejilla. Era un gesto de despedida normal en la vida de Denisse pero totalmente desconocido para Jack, por lo que provoco que se sonrojara un poco.

- emm si-. Dijo un poco avergonzado viendo como ella corría hacia un montón de chicos y chicas que temblaban de frio afuera de un salón. Algunos minutos después la maestra de formación cívica y ética; una señora gorda, pero gordototota, de cabello castaño canoso y anteojos abrió el aula y todos los alumnos entraron.

-hola jóvenes-. Saludó la maestra sentándose en su escritorio.- contentos porque ya salen de vacaciones-. Preguntó, a lo que los chicos contestaron con "siii" o "ya era hora".- ya me lo imaginaba-. Dijo dando un suspiro.- pero antes de que se vallan, vamos a empezar el proyecto del semestre ¿todos trajeron la tarea?-. Preguntó con voz fuerte y resonadora.

-¿tarea?... ¿Qué tarea?-. Denisse le preguntó al amigo que se sentaba atrás de ella, ya que ella no entendía de qué hablaba la educadora.

-teníamos que traer una monografía sobre el bulliyng e información sobre eso.- le explico Raúl, un amigo de ella; tenía el pelo castaño lacio, piel blanca y ojos café claro.- ¿no sabías?-. Le preguntó extrañado.

-no, es que falte a la clase ayer-. Dio un suspiro.- ¿tu lo trajiste?-. Le preguntó preocupada, pues esa maestra prácticamente la odiaba y si fallaba con algo luego, luego la mandaba a reportar.

-si, de hecho traje una copia… sabía que alguien la necesitaría-. Dijo Raúl con una ligera risita buscando algo en su mochila.- ¿la quieres?-. Se la ofreció.

-¡si!-. La agarró.- mil gracias Raulito, te amo ¡eres el mejor!-. Exclamó feliz, pero, desgraciadamente lo dijo demasiado fuerte y la maestra alcanzó a oírla.

-¿por qué es el mejor?-. La maestra preguntó sorprendiendo a los dos chicos, que se quedaron en silencio.- ¿eh?; a ver señorita Martínez ¿Por qué el señor Pérez es el mejor?-. Volvió a preguntar. Denisse bajó la vista con una sonrisa nerviosa.- a ver ¿Qué traen ahí?-. Señalo el papel.- a ver Denisse trae acá esa cosa-. Le ordeno, la chica lo dudo un poco, pero finalmente hizo caso, se levanto de su asiento, llego al escritorio y le enseño la monografía.- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?-. Dijo viendo la hoja.- Raúl te la dio ¿no? ¿No hiciste la tarea de nuevo?-. Cruzó los brazos.

-es que yo no sabía que teníamos que traer esa cosa-. Se defendió cruzando los brazos.

- ¿a no? Yo lo repetí muchas veces ayer, todo lo que usted dice son pretextos.

-pero es que yo no vine ayer._ Bueno… no a esta clase._

- y ¿Por qué no vino ayer mija?-. Replicó la maestra, la joven solo desvío la mirada, no podía contar la razón.- ¿trajo justificante?

-no-. Contestó y cerró fuertemente los ojos, ya se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir.

- vallase a la oficina del subdirector-. Señaló la puerta.

- ok-. Contestó dando un suspiro.- _mugre vieja_-. Pensó enojada saliendo del aula ignorando lo pesado que sentía el cuerpo.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Jack molestando a los alumnos que estaban en educación física, la verdad era más divertido causar peleas en chicos mas grandes pues eran más bruscas y torpes que las de los niños pequeños. Soltó unas risas y miró para atrás, se sorprendió al ver a Denisse caminando lentamente por la esplanada de la escuela, sonrío, se dirigió a ella procurando no hacer ruido, para que no lo descubriera.

- ¡hey!-. Le grito tocándola por detrás, sorprendiéndola (o más bien asustándola), ella dio un brinco.

- ¡oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Casi me das un infarto!-. Le gritó normalizando su respiración, Jack casi la mataba de un susto.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-. Le sonrío jadeando.

- ammm, molesto alumnos, causo peleas y casi hago que un maestro se rompa la pierna-. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- jajajajaja, lindo-. Empezó a reírse.- al menos tú tienes un día divertido.

- ¿tu no?-. Le preguntó parándose junto con ella, ella negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no? ¿Y por qué estas afuera? Creí que estarías en clase, aburriéndote un rato.

- eso se suponía. Pero la vieja de formación cívica y ética me mando a la oficina del subdirector por un castigo-. Respondió entre dientes.

- uy ¿Qué hiciste?-. Preguntó interesado.

- nada-. Le dijo y el arqueo una ceja.- bueno,… no traje la tarea-. Confesó.

- ¿Por qué no?

- no sabía que habían encargado la tarea… no me preguntes porque-. Le dijo anticipando lo que él iba a decir.

- ok, y ¿A dónde vas?-. Empezó a jugar con su cayado.

- ya te dije, a la oficina del director-. Comenzó a caminar.

-¿te acompaño?-. Dijo y ella paró en seco de caminar y se dio la vuelta.

- ¿quieres acompañarme?-. Preguntó sorprendida acomodando una mano en su cintura.

- sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer-. Se encogió de hombros.- además, supongo que no quieres ser regañada sola.

- tienes razón-. Sonrío.- sígueme entonces-. Le indico por donde debían de ir. Un minuto después llegaron al edificio y entraron a la oficina.

- con que aquí es-. Comento Jack al ver el lugar, oscuro, desordenado y solitario.

- siiii, el sub no es muy limpio que digamos-. Dijo apenada y entró en la sala, dentro había un señor robusto, bigotón, de cabello negro y bastante edad.- hola profe-. Saludo al hombre.

- hola Denisse ¿Por qué no sorprende verte aquí?

- emmm no sé jejeje-. Se río nerviosa sentándose.

- aja, no has de saber-. Dijo sarcástico.- bien, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- no traje la tarea.

- ¿y porque no trajiste la tarea?

-se me olvido.

- y… ¿eso es todo? ¿Por eso te mandaron aquí?-. No era algo grave.

- sip, yo dije lo mismo.

- ¿con que maestro estabas?

- con Laura.

- agg, ya entiendo todo-. Esa maestra siempre castigaba a la chica por cualquier cosa.- ¿y? ¿Cómo quieres que te castigue?

- preferiría que me dejara ir con una advertencia-. Sonrío intentando salir librada de eso.

- muy graciosa-. Sarcástico.- a ver… una hora de castigo después de la salida.

- ¡¿Qué?! No, yo no hice nada-. Se defendió.- ¡es esa vieja loca, me agarro tirria!

- ¿Qué te agarro qué?-. Le preguntó Jack.

- que le caigo mal-. Le explicó en un susurro.

- ¿dijo algo señorita?-. Le preguntó el maestro.

- ¿Qué?... no, yo no dije nada-. Respondió nerviosa acomodándose el cabello.

- bien, ya puedes irte-. Señaló la puerta.- ya sabes, una hora, trae el papel firmado y disfruta de tus vacaciones.

-lo haré-. Se despidió.

- y no causes más problemas oíste-. Le gritó.

- aja, no más problemas-. Se fue del edificio y se dirigió a su salón.

- ¿vacaciones?-. Preguntó Jack curioso.

-si, hoy es el ultimo día y luego el descanso ¡que bien!-. Suspiró.- lo llevo esperando desde las vacaciones de invierno.

- cool, bueno supongo que te veo más tarde-. Dijo al llegar a la puerta del aula.

- si, por favor no causes muchas fracturas-. Exclamo riendo.

- no te prometo nada-. Sonrío.

- ok, no más te digo. Bye-. Se despidió y entro al salón. Ocupó su lugar y la clase prosiguió normal hasta que…

PUM

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un viento helado entro en el aula, era Jack, había entrado con toda la intensión de espantar a los alumnos e interrumpir la clase y lo había logrado.

-Que macabro estuvo eso-. Comentó un muchacho.

- que miedo-. Exclamo una chica.

- ay sí, que miedo-. Dijo sarcástico un chico.- seguramente fue el fantasma de la escuela.

- ¿aquí ay fantasmas?-. Preguntó con ingenuidad una joven.

- ya, cálmense, cálmense, fue solo el viento-. Dijo la maestra intentando restablecer el orden.- bueno, como les decía…. ¿y mis anteojos?-. Preguntó sentándose en su escritorio, pues sus lentes habían desaparecido y sin ellos no podía ver bien.- ¿alguien se los llevo?

- noooo-. Dijeron todos los alumnos al unisonó.

- ¡tuvo que haber sido uno de ustedes!-. Dijo señalándolos. Lo siguiente fueron muchas protestas por parte de los jóvenes.- bueno, y si no fueron ustedes ¿Quién fue?

- pues, no fue Pie Grande señora-. Murmuró Jack jugando con las gafas, sentado arriba de un estante.

- ya devuélvanmelos o los castigo-. Los amenazó, pero nadie le entregó nada.

- ¡es que no fuimos nosotros!-. Se defendían.

- entonces supongo que fue el hombre invisible ¿no?

- _algo así_-. Pensó Denisse conteniendo la risa.

- fue el fantasma-. Dijo burlándose un alumno.

- ¡aquí no ay fantasmas! Y ya dejen de decir eso o….

- ¡el borrador!-. Señalo una muchacha al borrador que flotaba por los aires. Jack solo lo sostenía, pero nadie más que Denisse sabía eso.

- ¡El fantasma!-. Afirmo otro alumno. No estaba del todo equivocado, Jack era algo así. De pronto todos los alumnos, excepto Denisse, empezaron a gritar.

- mejor nos vamos de aquí-. Un grupo de chicas se levantaron y fueron a la puerta.

- ellas tienen razón-. Dijeron y todos los jóvenes y la maestra salieron por la puerta, corriendo y gritando.

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-. Jack se empezó a reír, casi se moría de la risa viendo a todas esas personas asustadas, gritando y luciendo tontas.

- buena broma-. Dijo una voz.- debo admitir que te superaste a ti mismo-. Denisse entraba de nuevo en el aula y se recargaba en un pupitre.

- ¿no te asustaste?-. Cruzó los brazos.

- nop, yo puedo verte ¿lo olvidas?-. Sonrío irónica.- eres bueno, mira que fingir ser un fantasma no es fácil, me gusta tu estilo-. Alzó ambas cejas.

- gracias ¿donde están los demás?-. Preguntó parándose sobre una banca.

- corren por la escuela huyendo del fantasma-. Comenzó a reírse.- deben detenerse o seguro se salen del país.

- jajajajajajajaja me gustaría verlos.

- hazlo, están afuera golpeando la puerta de entrada-. Señaló para afuera.- muchas gracias por interrumpir es aburridísima clase, te debo una.

- de nada, fue un placer-. Hizo una reverencia.- ¿y ahora que vas a hacer?

- no lo sé, me tocaban dos horas en esta clase y a la siguiente no me dejan entrar.

- ¿por qué?.

- la maestra me odia-. Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía apenada.

- jajaja, oye ¿Cuántos profes te odian?

- sería más fácil decirte cuantos no-. Respondió clavando su vista en el piso.- oye, emmm, ¿te molestaría… ammm?-. Empezó a preguntarle algo de manera muy tímida.

- ¿Qué cosa?-. Preguntó con interés.

- emm… ¿te molestaría estarte conmigo estás tres horas?-. Levantó la vista y en su cara se podía notar un ligero rubor. Jack no dijo nada por un momento, pues intentaba averiguar el porqué ella se ponía roja.- digo, es que no me quiero estar sola y, bueno, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer podríamos….

- ¡si!- respondió de manera efusiva.

- ¿si te molestaría?-. Dijo un poco triste.

- ¡no!, es decir, que si quiero acompañarte-. Exclamó quitándose con timidez un mechón de cabello blanco que le caía en la frente.

- ¡grandioso!... bueno, ¿y qué quieres hacer?

- pues, tenía pensado mandar a varias personas al hospital, pero ya que estas aquí y no voy a dejar que veas sangre, me gustaría mostrarte algo-. Contestó mientras caminaba a la puerta.

- ¿Qué cosa?-. Dijo caminando detrás de el.

- tú solo sígueme-. Le contestó agarrándola de la mano y comenzando a correr.

Algunos minutos después…

-¿estás seguro?-. Preguntó Denisse aferrándose con fuerza del brazo de Jack.

- ya te dije muchas veces que sí.

- ¿pero y si me caigo?

- yo te atrapo.

- pero….

- vamos, ya recorriste 8 metros solo faltan 4.

- no entiendo porque insististe en que yo escalara el edificio si tú me podías subir desde el principio.

- creí que sería divertido… ¡y lo es!

- ¡cállate!-. Se quejó.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban atrás de los salones, pero pegados a la pared, escalándolos. ¿Por qué?, verán; Jack quería mostrarle la vista desde ahí arriba, pero, de último minuto creyó que sería gracioso verla hacer alpinismo y de alguna manera logró convencerla de hacerle caso, claro que el la ayudaría y estaría pendiente de ella por si se caía.

-Vamos tu puedes.

- me da miedo, además tengo vértigo.

- creí que habías dicho que te encantaban las alturas.

- así es, pero cuando no corro peligro mortal.

- vamos, no seas niña.

- ¡soy una niña!

- uy, es verdad. Como sea, falta poco.

- ¿Qué tanto?

-poquito, confía en mí.

- esa frase me asusta.

- ya, ya, lloroncita, ya llegaste.

- ¿de verdad?

- sí. Ven, deja que te ayude-. Le extendió una mano ayudándola a subir bien a los techos de los salones.

- al fin-. Respiró tranquila al sentir suelo bajo sus pies.- como amo la tierra-. Comentó acostándose sobre el tejado acariciando la nieve.- hacer eso fue horrible-. Comentó enojada mirando a Jack.

- a mí se me hizo divertido-. Dijo entre risas sentándose a su lado.

- para ti es fácil decirlo, tu puedes volar.

- es cierto, pero da igual-. Se acomodo mejor.- y la vista es hermosa, aunque la escuela sea fea-. Le dijo mirando todo.

- ¿a ver?-. Se levantó rápidamente sosteniéndose del ducto del aire acondicionado.- es verdad-. Le dio la razón, mientras clavaba su mirada en los techos de las casas, de los salones, y los arboles acariciados por la suave luz matinal. ¡Guau!-. Exclamo y obtuvo toda la atención de Jack que la volteo a ver y se quedo hipnotizado viéndola; ella era bonita, sabía reconocerlo, pero todo el ambiente, el viento en su cara, la luz e incluso el sonido del canto de los pobres y congelados pájaros le daban una imagen angelical, la hacían ver hermosa, más que hermosa, hermosísima, bellísima, simplemente preciosa.

- _se ve muy bonita, muy hermosa… ¿en qué rayos pienso?... ¡por dios! Ay que alejar esas cosas de mi mente o me volveré loco, y, además no es tan bonita… ¿tan bonita?, ¿yo pensé eso?, ¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! Y…._

- ¡Jack!-. Grito Denisse moviendo una mano sobre los ojos del chico intentado que volviera a la vida real, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- ¿ya me oyes?

- ¿Qué? -. Preguntó aturdido.

- bien, ya volviste. Durante unos minutos parecía que andabas en la luna-. Se río sentándose al lado de él.

- que graciosa-. Sarcástico.- solo me quede viendo algo.

- si, a mí.

-¿Qué, que?-. Preguntó sintiendo cierto ardor en sus mejillas.

- no soy tonta, me di cuenta que te me quedaste viendo como si fuera un fantasma o algo peor-. Le dijo dándole un leve empujón.- a propósito ¿por qué?-. Le preguntó acomodando su cabello.

- pues, yo… emm-. No podía decirle la verdadera razón, porque ni siquiera él lo sabía, así que tenía que inventarse algo bueno.- yo me quede viéndote porque traes leche seca arriba de tu labio y parece un bigote jejeje-. Comenzó a reírse de forma convincente.

- ¿de verdad?-. Preguntó horroriza mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la parte de arriba de su labio.- ¡ay por dios! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-. Le reprocho mientras se limpiaba con esmero la leche que no traía.- ¡que vergüenza! ¿Sabes cuantas personas me vieron?

- jajaja, calmada, ya se te quitó-. Le comentó agarrándole la cara.- espera, creo que traes un poco aquí-. Se tocó una parte de su labio.

- ¿aquí?-. Se froto la cara.

- no-. Le estaba contando mentiras, pero era divertido verla tallándose la cara.

- ¿me lo quitas?

- emm, si-. Le empezó a frotar con la yema de sus dedos la parte superior del labio, como si de verdad le quitara algo y a medida que lo hacía se sonrojaba un poco; en cuanto a ella, estaba demasiado preocupada por el estado de su rostro para notarlo.

- ¿ya?

- eeeeh si-. Alejó su mano de la cara de Denisse, aunque una parte de el seguía deseando acariciarle la cara, su otra parte solo le repetía "ya basta lunático, aléjate ahora" y esa parte era la más poderosa.

- gracias. ¡Ay qué pena! Anduve con bigotes de leche toda la mañana-. Exclamó enojada cruzándose de brazos.

- jajajajaja, tranquila, no te veías mal, solo graciosa.

- cuando tú dices "graciosa" se que significa ridícula -. Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba y abrazaba sus piernas.

- no es verdad.

- claro que sí. Condenada leche, tuve suerte de que no me viera…-. Se calló de golpe.

- ¿de que no te viera quien?-. Le preguntó muy interesado.

- nadie-. Contestó subiéndose la capucha de la chamarra.

- dime.

- no, es que no es nada-. Mintió; Jack solo arqueo una ceja y luego hizo una mueca muy tierna, como diciendo "por favor" a lo que la chica no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso.- bien, te digo… pero tienes que prometerme que no le dices a nadie.

- por favor ¿a quién se lo contaría?

- buen punto. Y también que no vas a molestarme ¿de acuerdo?

- ayyyy, pero molestarte es divertido-. Dijo. Denisse alzó ambas cejas y Jack se rindió.- okay, lo prometo.

- ¿lo prometes por el meñique?-. Le preguntó mientras le extendía el más pequeño de sus dedos.

- por el meñique-. Le dijo al tiempo que le estrechaba el meñique con su dedo.

- bien-. Suspiró.- la persona que no quería que me viera es… es…-. Estaba algo avergonzada.- es el chico que me gusta jeje-. Terminó de decirle y se subió aun más el gorro para ocultar completamente su cara.

- ¡¿Qué!? -. Preguntó alzando la voz. La noticia no le agradaba, pensaba que a ella no le gustaba nadie y enterarse de que no era así lo hacía sentirse raro; lo hacía sentirse mal, como si alguien le hubiera clavado algo justo en el pecho.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno, hasta ahí lo dejo porque está en exceso largo, pero ojo, todavía no está completo, por eso dice parte uno. Bueno, quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar en más de un mes, pero mis padres me castigaron la computadora y celular por hacer algo malo (no diré que es) y por eso no me pude meter y me siento culpable porque yo también odio que se tarden tanto en actualizar. Okay, en fin yo ya termine aquí, espero que les haya gustado el capi, no es muy bueno porque intente terminarlo rápido y si tienen sugerencias para mí, no duden en dejar un rewieb :D. Adiós, muchas gracias y besos.**

**ATTE: Mizzy Frost **


	8. Chapter 8: un día agitado P2

**Capitulo 8: ¡que día! P2.**

- ¡¿Qué!? -. Preguntó alzando la voz. La noticia no le agradaba, pensaba que a ella no le gustaba nadie y enterarse de que no era así lo hacía sentirse raro; lo hacía sentirse mal, como si alguien le hubiera clavado algo justo en el pecho.- a-a ti ¡¿te gusta alguien?!-. Preguntó sintiéndose muy mal por alguna razón.

-sí, no te burles-. Le contestó escondiendo su cara.

- p-pero ¿por qué no me habías dicho?-. Le costaba trabajo hablar con la rara (y fea) sensación en el pecho.

- es algo muy privado ¿sí?, solo lo saben 3 amigas y tú-. Le explicó avergonzada.- no soy de las personas que le cuentan todo a todo el mundo.

- se nota-. Intentó sonreír pero no pudo.- ¿y q-quién es?-. Preguntó subiéndose el gorro de la sudadera.- ¿Cómo se llama?

- William… sus amigos lo llaman Billy-. Respondió aun sin mostrar su cara.

- ¿y por qué te gusta?-. -. Apenas pudo decir la pregunta antes de que su voz se cortara.

- porque… tiene todo lo que busco en un chico-. Respondió volviéndose a sentar normal y descubrirse la cabeza.- ¿te acuerdas de la descripción que te hice cuando me preguntaste que cuales eran mi tipo?

- sí-. Su voz se distorsiono un poco.- supongo que debe tener alguna de esas cosas ¿no?

- de hecho tiene todo-. Suspiró.- pero él nunca se fijaría en mí.

-¿Por qué no?-. No entendía porque ella decía eso.

- porque soy una más del montón ¿entiendes? Tiene muchas admiradoras como para interesarse por una chica tan común y corriente, como yo-. Bajo la vista.- prefiero no pensar en eso, en fin, soñar no cuesta nada ¿no?-. Sonrío melancólica.

- no eres una más del montón, eres especial.

-sí, tú dices eso porque te lo hicieron creer, pero verdaderamente soy tan especial como un grano de arena en una enorme playa.

-no lo decía porqué me lo dijeran, digo que eres especial por qué de verdad lo eres-. Le sonrío.

- que lindas mentiras dices jeje-. Se río un poco.- ojala fueran ciertas.

- son ciertas, que las personas no lo noten es otra cosa.

- valla, tú sí que sabes levantarle el ánimo a una chica-. Lo vio a los ojos y sonrío.- gran cualidad.

- gracias ¿tú crees que me sirva algún día?-. Preguntó con media sonrisa.

- te sirve ahora mismo; si le puedes levantar al animo a alguien, te ganas su corazón… te lo digo por experiencia-. Le dijo mirando un punto en el cielo.

- ¿así?-. Esas palabras le sacaban un poco la fea sensación que tenía.

- sip, bueno…-. Cambio el tema.- tú ya sabes quién me gusta-. El dolor en el pecho volvía.- la pregunta es ¿Quién te gusta a ti?-. Lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿a mí?-. Lo pensó un poco.- nadie.

-¿nadie? Por favor, tiene que haber alguien… ¿o tienes un amor platónico?-. Dijo lo último con una risa.

-no lo creo, principalmente por qué no sé que es un amor platónico-. Se rasco la nuca avergonzado.- pero la verdad no ay nadie que me interese.

- vamos, debe de existir una chica especial… ¿o eres gay?-. Preguntó con un poco de horror por si la respuesta era positiva.

- ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!? ¡Claro que no soy gay!-. Le gritó enojado.

- ah bueno, no te enojes, solo es una pregunta-. Le aclaró.- es qué la mayoría de mis amigos que no tienen novia son gais ¿entiendes?

- entiendo, pero no es la clase de cosas que me gusta que me pregunten-. Cruzó los brazos.

- ya, ya, que delicado-. Dijo bajándole la capucha.- no te enojes conmigo ¿sí?

- no me enojo si no me molestas-. Se subió el gorro otra vez.

- pero si no te estoy molestando-. Dijo con una risita volviéndole a quitar la capucha.

- deja eso en paz-. Volvió a subírselo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta? -. Se lo bajo otra vez.

- bastante, sí-. Le respondió subiéndoselo.

- ¡Qué bien!-. Se lo bajo y Jack la miró molesto.- ¿qué se siente estar del otro lado?-. Preguntó refiriéndose a lo que se sentía que lo molestaran.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es tu venganza?-. Se subió el gorro otra vez.

- tal vez-. Respondió traviesa.- y hablando de venganzas, no creas que se me olvidó lo de ayer.

- oooh, no seguirás enojada por la bromita que hice sobre tu y yo ¿o sí? -. Soltó una risita.

- sí, hoy en la mañana fui acosada de nuevo, con preguntas sobre mi "novio"-. Dijo haciendo comillas.

- y yo soy el delicado-. Comentó irónico.- entonces, ¿aun planeas tu venganza?-. Se acerco a ella.

- sí y cuando caiga te vas a arrepentir-. Lo amenazó sonriendo malvadamente.

- no puedo esperar a ver cual es-. Se imaginó algo leve y gracioso.

- será pronto, no te preocupes-. Sonrío.

- por favor, hasta te gustó que dijera que eras mi novia-. Comentó en tono insinuante.

- ya quisieras-. Soltó una carcajada, tomándoselo como una broma.- espera, no te salgas del tema ¿Quién te gusta?.

- que nadie-. Le repitió.

- no soy tonta, se que te tiene que gustar alguien o por lo menos atraerte.

- ¿no es lo mismo?.

- ¡no! Que te guste es querer algo con esa persona y que te atraiga es que parezca bonita o guapa ¿entiendes?.

- Denisse, estás confundiéndome -. Le dijo sonriendo volteándose para el otro lado.- el punto es que no me interesa nadie.

- ¡mentira! A fuerzas debe haber alguien-. Le toco el hombro y el se volteo.- dime ¿siiiiií?-. le pestañeo y sonrío intentando convencerlo .

- ¡que no!-. ella hizo cara de perrito triste.- no me pongas esa cara-. Se volteo intentado no mirarla.

- porfissss -. Puso la cabeza en el hombro de Jack.

- mira, te diría si me gustara alguien pero no ay nadie que me guste ¿okey?-. La evadió y se separó de ella porque tenerla tan cerca lo ponía nervioso.

- ¡por dios! ¿Qué las chicas como tu están feas? ¿o qué? .

- ¿a qué te refieres con "las chicas como yo"? -. Preguntó sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

- tú sabes, las chicas inmortales, espíritus ¿si sabes cómo?.

- si sé y la verdad si están muy bonitas-. Le dijo y ella se enojo un poco por el comentario de "están muy bonitas" aunque no estaba muy segura porque.

- ¿y entonces por qué no las pelas?-. Preguntó enojada cruzando los brazos.

- no sé, no me interesan-. Se encogió de hombros y ella se sintió mejor.

- ¿y qué piensas hacer con eso?.

- ¿con qué?.

- es que, si no te gusta nadie no puedes tener novio, y si no tienes novio no te puedes casar, y si no te casas no tienes hijos y si no tienes hijos mueres viejo y solitario o terminas con 10 gatos-. Le explicó efusiva.

- tranquila, eso no me pasara a mí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

- pues por qué yo no soy mortal y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para buscar novia-. Dijo despreocupado.- además, no voy a tener hijos.

- ¿a no? -. Le preguntó y el negó con la cabeza.- ¿por qué?.

- no quiero, además el proceso para crearlos no me convence, pienso que es raro y… iagg, algo asqueroso.

- tal vez.

- ¿y tú piensas tener hijos?-. el sentimiento feo volvía junto con la pregunta.

- obvio que si-. Respondió rápidamente.- voy a tener cuates, niño y niña, tendrán piel blanca o como la mía, ojos de color y cabello oscuro.

- valla, se puede decir que planeaste tu vida-. Dijo neutral; la verdad es que no podía imaginársela casada y con hijos, la idea no le hacía feliz.

- solo los hijos, todo lo demás está bastante confuso-. Confesó bajando la vista.- así que, no piensas tener novia en un buen tiempo ¿eh?.

- ajam, quizá espere hasta que nazca otra chica espíritu, todas las que conozco no me convencen-. Empezó a pensar en todas a las que conocía, algunas muy raras (Primrose, el espíritu de la primavera), otras groseras (Lily Valentine, hermana de Cupido), muchas muy desagradables (Eris) y a las que consideraba hermanas (como Tooth) .

- uy, que exigente-. Comentó y Jack se río.- supongo que desearías ser mortal, ay gran variedad de mujeres.

- si-. Suspiró.- pero no sería necesario ser mortal para tener una novia mortal.

- ¿a no?-. el sentido volvía a perderse.

- no, solo que te viera-. Se empezó a reír.- el problema es que las mujeres con la edad que necesito no me pueden ver.

- uy, que problema-. Asintió.- ¿apoco ay gente como tú que sale con mortales?.

- pues yo solo conozco a uno.

- ¿ a quién?.

- a Norte, la señora Claus era una humana común-. Le explicó.- aunque todavía no entiendo cómo fue que pudo verlo, aquí entre nos, ya estaba bastante crecidita ¿entiendes? Unos 60 y tantos años.

- si-. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo.- ¿y por qué yo puedo verte? No te ofendas, pero yo no creía en ti y también estoy bastante grandecita.

- no me ofendo, es lo común -. Suspiró.- la verdad, ni idea de porque puedes verme, supongo qué es por lo especial que tienes.

- me pregunto que será-. Dijo pensativa y de repente el timbre que marcaba el fin de la primera hora empezó a sonar. Denisse se levantó rápidamente y se acercó con cuidado al borde del edificio.- ¿querías que te enseñara a quien me gusta?-. le preguntó a Jack mientras miraba algo.

- s-si-. Tartamudeo, el dolor volvía.- ¿q-quién es?.

- él-. Señaló a un chico no muy alto, ojos miel tirándole a verde, cabello lacio castaño oscuro, se veía fornido y tenía una linda sonrisa.- ¿tú qué dices? ¿ qué te parece?.

- que podría estar mejor-. Contestó cortante.- no veo porque te gusta-. Le restó importancia , se sentó abrazando sus piernas.

- no está mal-. Repuso la chica.- al menos tiene todo para ser perfecto para mí.

- ¿Qué sería…?.

- tiene los ojos de color, no es gordo, es blanco, pero no rubio, es divertido, gracioso, amable y su cabello es oscuro y taaan lindo-. Respondió con voz soñadora.

- _¿obscuro?_-. se preguntó a sí mismo llevándose una mano a la cabeza tocando su pelo blanco.- ¿y qué tiene de genial eso? Hay muchos iguales a él-. Empezó a señalar varios chicos.- como él y él y… lo interrumpió.

- ¡ya entendí!-. replicó.- su físico es normal… pero tiene los más bellos ojos que eh visto-. Se acostó bocabajo poniendo la cara en sus manos viendo al chico que le gustaba.

-_ no son la gran cosa_-. Pensó Jack para sus adentros.

- oh perdón… los segundos ojos más lindos-. Corrigió.

- ¿y quién tiene los primeros?-. preguntó un poco enojado… ¿un poco? Quise decir muy enojado, pero intentaba disimularlo.

- tú-. Le respondió viéndolo.

- ¿Cómo?-. preguntó sintiéndose muy feliz otra vez.- ¿dijiste que yo tengo los ojos más bonitos que has visto?.

- sí, me encantan tus ojos-. Se paró muy cerca y los vio fijamente.- el color me encanta, como azul grisáceo y son realmente enormes… me gustarían unos así-. Se sentó normal.- ¿tu crees que necesite lentes de contacto de color?.

-no, los tuyos no están mal-. Le levantó la cara y vio los dos hermosos y grandes ojos cafés.- la verdad son muy lindos, lo más bonitos que eh visto, de hecho-. Dijo lentamente y ella se sonrojó.

-ewwwwws, gracias -. Le sonrío.- eso tiene que ser lo más bonito que me han dicho-. Se empezó a reír.- tienes mucho talento con las chicas.

- gracias, supongo que no batallaré para conseguir novia-. Dijo Jack y la sonrisa de Denisse se borró de golpe.

- sí, apuesto a que tendrás miles de novias-. Cruzó los brazos y se volteo para otro lado.

- ¿por qué lo dices con ese tono?-. se le acercó por detrás.

- ¿Qué tono?-. Preguntó enojada.

- el de "muérete"-. La toco del brazo por detrás y ella se dio cuenta del ridículo que debería estar haciendo al reaccionar de esa forma.

- lo siento-. Volteo y recuperó su sonrisa.- es por el frio… mi voz adquiere un tono diferente-. Mintió muy bien, como solo ella podía hacerlo.

- ¿así?.

- sí, cuando hace mucho calor hablo como desesperada-. Dio un ejemplo.- bueno… ¿y cómo te ah ido hoy?-. preguntó algo torpe, queriendo cambiar el tema.

- emmmm, bien-. Respondió extrañado.- ¿por qué me preguntas e…?-. lo interrumpió la chica.

- ¿puedes devolverme al suelo?-. preguntó rápidamente.- quiero ir por un dulce a la cafetería ¿me acompañas?.

- claro(?)._¿por qué actuara tan raro?._ Bueno, deja te ayudo a bajar-. La condujo hacia la orilla del edificio de tres pisos.- bueno, bríncale-. Le extendió los brazos.

- ¿brincar? Creí que tú me bajarías -. Retrocedió un poco, asustada.

- sí, por eso te atraparé cuando brinques-. Se empezó a reír.

- adivino, creíste que verme saltar de un edificio sería divertido-. Cruzó los brazos.

- ¡sí! Que lista eres.

- ¿no crees que sería mejor bajarme normalmente?-. se acercó con cuidado al borde.

- nop, quiero reírme un rato-. Se encogió de hombros.

- ¡que malo eres!.

- deja de insultarme o me voy y te dejo aquí.

- no te atreverías.

-¿quieres apostar?-. le dijo y empezó a alejarse, aunque la verdad era que no se iba a ir.

- ¡espera, espera!-. gritó y corrió hacía el borde intentando detenerlo, pero se resbaló y cayó.- ¡aaaaay!-. casi se estrella contra el suelo, pero Jack la atrapó justo a tiempo y le tapo la boca para callar sus gritos.

- te dije que estarías bien-. dijo cargándola y dejándola en el suelo, sonrío.

- mmm…-. Aun tenía la boca tapada, pero se libero mordiéndolo.

- ¡auh! ¡Oye!-. Reviso su mano.- ¡me mordiste!

- no te creo-. Dijo irónica.- iagg, estabas saladito-. Empezó a limpiarse la boca.

- ¡me probaste! Caníbal-. Le reclamó y ella se empezó a reír.

- tranquilo, no me gusto tu sabor-. Repuso riéndose.- ya, acompáñame a la tienda-. Lo jalo del brazo y empezó a caminar.

Al llegar ella compró un paquete de gomitas, sus favoritas y le dio la mitad a Jack y a él también le encantaron. Al salir de la cafetería una chica de cabello rizado y claro se acercó a Denisse saltando y riendo muy contenta, separándola de Jack.

-¡Denisse!-. su amiga Alicia la llamaba.

-¿Qué tienes Alicia? ¿Por qué tan feliz?-. preguntó Denisse contagiándose del entusiasmo.

- es que… ¿te acuerdas de Miguel?-. la interrogo su amiga muy feliz.

- ¡si! ¡¿Qué paso?!.

- ¡me invitó a salir!-. gritó y ambas comenzaron a brincar muy emocionadas, mientras Jack las miraba raro.

- ¡ay! ¡felicidades! ¿Cómo fue? ¡dame detalles!-. preguntó entusiasmada.

- sí. Es que estábamos ahí y luego el llego y me dijo…-. Mientras ella empezaba a contar su historia Jack se aclaró la garganta y captó la atención de Denisse.

- humm, espérame un momento olvide algo adentro de la cafe-. Le dijo tomando la mano de Jack y metiéndose a la tienda.

- sí ¿quieres que te acompañe?-. dijo Alicia.

- no, así está bien.

- okey-. Se encogió de hombros. Los dos chicos entraron a la tienda.

- ¿por qué dejaste a tu amiga allá afuera?-. preguntó sin entender la razón de porque habían entrado ese lugar.- creí que hablarías mucho con ella.

- yo también, pero estoy contigo, sería grosero irme con otra persona-. Sonrío.

- entonces ¿no quieres oír lo que te iba a decir?.

- sí quiero, pero puedo escucharlo en otra ocasión.

- ve para afuera; no te detengas por mi-. dijo, sabía que ella estaba interesada en lo que pasaba afuera y no iba a dejar que se quedará con él si no era lo que quería.

- pero….

- anda, sabes que quieres ir-. Señaló para afuera.- y así luego me cuentas que paso cuando " ella estaba ahí y luego el llego y le dijo"-. Empezó a imitar el tono de voz de Alicia, haciendo reír a Denisse.

- ¿seguro?.

- sí, te veo luego ¿está bien? ve con tu amiguita-. Sonrío.

- ¡gracias! ¡Eres un ángel!-. Le dijo feliz, se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se fue corriendo por la puerta. Jack se llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla y sonrío inconscientemente. Unos segundos después se escucharon los gritos felices de las dos chicas y Jack se empezó a reír.

Las horas pasaban y la escuela llego a su fin… para casi todos pues Denisse estaba castigada una maldita hora. Salió de su última clase y fue al salón de castigo, lo conocía muy bien, casi siempre estaba castigada; pero nunca sola, siempre con uno o dos amigos que se metían en problemas junto con ella. Sin embargo ahora estaba sola en aquel frio salón; todos los demás estarían camino a casa y Jack Frost quien sabe en donde estaría, desde lo de la cafetería no lo había visto. Se sentó cerca de la ventana y se recargó en la pared mientras esperaba a la maestra.

-¡hey!-. escucho una voz conocida cerca, levantó la cabeza pero no vio a nadie.

- ¿Dónde estás?-. preguntó al aire.- ¿Jack?

- abre la ventana-. Miró para atrás y estaba el afuera, volando.

- ó intentando abrir la venta, lo logró después de un rato porque estaba muy dura.- oye ¿Qué tienen de malo las puertas?.

- no tiene estilo entrar por una-. Se metió y le sonrío.- ¿Cómo va tu castigo?.

- no ah llegado la maestra-. Suspiró.- ¿Dónde estabas?.

- por ahí-. Sonrío.- por cierto, si ves a varios maestros lesionados, no fue mi culpa ¿eh?.

- okey-. Soltó una risita.- y bueno ¿Qué más hiciste?.

- cuanto interés-. Alzó ambas cejas.

- no te creas tanto-. Cruzó los brazos y en eso la maestra entró. Ella volvió a guardar silencio y no dijo nada durante un rato.

- oye ¿soy yo o esto está muy aburrido?-. dijo Jack saltando de banca en banca manteniendo el equilibrio.- ¿Denisse?.

- Shh, no puedo hablar-. Explicó en un susurro apenas audible.

- ¿por?.

- por eso-. Señaló a la maestra que jugaba con su celular.- esa señora es muy regañona.

- ¡por favor! No le tendrás miedo ¿o sí?-. Se empezó a reír y la chica lo miró enojada.- bueno, no se tu, pero creo que es momento de alegrar el ambiente-. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?-. Bajó la voz lo más que pudo.

- ya verás-. Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas picaras.- ¡oye viento! ¡Ayúdame con esto! .

_- ¿viento?-._ en eso una enorme ráfaga de aire entro en el aula y empezó a volar mapas, libros, hojas y todo lo que no estaba fijo. La maestra solo hizo cara de " que paso?" y se dedicó a tratar de levantar las cosas, pero el viento la estampó contra la pared y las hojas se le estrellaban en la cara. Denisse y Jack solo reían muy fuerte.

- aaay! Niña cierre la ventana-. Gritaba la señora.

-yo creo que no-. Dijo Jack.- ¡más fuerza viento!-. agitó los brazos y la ráfaga se intensificó pero está vez también sacó volando a la joven.- uy perdón -. Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

- no importa ¡esto es genial!-. vio a la maestra que continuaba luchando con el papel.- jajaja, ella estará ocupada un buen rato.

- deberíamos irnos-. Señaló la puerta.- no creo que note tu ausencia.

- ¡gran idea!.. un momento.- sacó el papel de castigo, se acercó al escritorio y lo selló.- listo, yo ya cumplí con mi castigo. Me voy-. Se empezó a reír le agarró la mano a Jack (en plan amistoso) y salió del salón con prisa.

- ¡venga para acá señorita! ¡aun no termina su castigo!-. gritó la maestra saliendo del salón. Denisse se dio la vuelta de golpe y justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso devuelta al aula, sintió un tirón que la obligaba a correr.

- ¡ay que huir!-. gritó Jack mientras corría junto con ella. Denisse no puso resistencia, lo último que quería era volver a su castigo y además ¿Qué importaba?. Los dos bajaron las escaleras riéndose y despreocupados, hasta que vieron que la maestra empezaba a perseguir a la chica.

- ¡oh ouh!-. dijeron al verla bajar unos metros por encima de ellos.- ¡a correr!-. se movieron más rápido, dejaron atrás a la mujer, que no era muy rápida, llegaron a una de las oficinas, la chica aventó el papelito a un escritorio y se dispuso a irse.

Recién acababan de cruzar la puerta cuando el taconeo de la maestra los alertó, volvía para perseguirlos, ambos salieron corriendo. Había que admirar la determinación de la mujer, tenía que tener pantalones y mucho amor por su trabajo como para salir de la escuela persiguiendo a una estudiante, usando tacones de 15 centímetros de alto y encima en un día de invierno. Persiguió a los dos revoltosos por varias cuadras y aunque los otros dos eran sin duda más rápidos que ella y se esforzaban por perderla, no se rendía, iba a traer a la jovencita malcriada de vuelta. Después de un rato corriendo por las calles, llegaron a la Avenida principal, una gran calle con muchas subidas y bajadas por el que pasaban muchos carros (pero ay que añadir que ese día no había tantos, al ser un día nevado todos tenían miedo de manejar en una calle resbalosa).

-¡Por aquí! por aquí-. Repetía Denisse al jalar al espíritu del invierno hacía la calle.- ¿sigue allá atrás?.

- continúa persiguiéndote-. Soltó una risita.

- vieja ó y continuó corriendo. El suelo estaba resbaloso no podían ir muy rápido (bueno, Jack si), al pasar por un yonke (NA. Lugar donde se venden piezas para autos) la chica tropezó y cayó encima de una madera y se resbalo para abajo como si fuera un trineo.- Aaaaay!-. gritó al entrar en la carretera. Cabe mencionar que el negocio estaba junto a la bajadita empinada.

- ¡que gran idea!-. Gritó Jack al verla deslizándose. La buscó y empezó a volar junto a ella.- que lista.

- ¿¡lista?! ¡me voy a matar aquí!-. replicó aferrándose a la tabla.- ¡aaaah!.

- no lo creo, estás conmigo-. Comenzó a guiar el semi-trineo, pero Denisse no dejaba de gritar.- ¡tranquila! ¡todo saldrá bien!-. decía mientras se reía.- ¡ ven sígueme! ¡vamos a la izquierda!-. después de un rato la chica también se empezó a reír. Jack movía la madera entre los autos en la enorme bajada.- ¡oh! ¡por aquí!-. creó una rampa de hielo al ver una barredora de nieve. El semi-trineo ahora estaba en los techos de las casas.- ¡genial!.

- jajajajaja ¡cuidado!-. señaló la parte en que otra calle empezaba y ya no había más techos.- ¡ay!-. ahogo un grito antes de caer con todo y madera, del techo de una casa y aterrizar en un gran montón de nieve , enterrándose en el.

- ups-. Dijo Jack al ver cómo caía.- ¿estás bien?-. flotó acercándose al montón de nieve, pero ella no contestaba y tampoco se movía.- ¿Denisse?... ¿sigues viva?-. le tocó el hombro, pero no respondió.- ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿te mate?! ¡¿ahora que voy a hacer?!-. se llevó las manos a la cabeza muy asustado.

- no, no me mataste-. Se escuchó la débil voz de la chiza que empezaba a levantarse.- pero casi-. Se empezó a sacudir la ropa mojada por tanta nieve.

- ¡dios! Oye, no me asustes así-. Suspiró aliviado y ella sonrío.

- ¿tu estabas asustado? Yo casi me voy a dormir con los peces-. Se río.- por suerte la nieve amortiguo mi caída… por cierto, ya van tres ¿eh?-. Hizo el numero 3 con sus dedos.

- ¿tres qué?.

- ¡tres veces que casi me matas!-. Le explicó y el sonrío.

- ¿Qué? ¿llevas la cuenta?-. Puso una mano en la cadera.

- sí… y creo que si paso más tiempo contigo, tendré que empezar a escribir mi testamento-. Empezó a caminar con una sonrisa.- bueno, ay que ir a casa ¿me llevas?.

- ajam, súbete-. Esta vez la cargo a modo de caballito.

Llegaron pronto a casa, pero se la pasaron todo el día en el parque, solo platicando de sus vidas y jugando guerras de nieve con los pocos niños que habían logrado convencer a sus mamás de salir. No había problema con que la creyeran loca, no había jóvenes, las señoras no importaban y los niños lo veían también.

Era fácil olvidarse con quien estaba, Jack era más normal de lo que ella creía y a menudo se le olvidaba que él era diferente a ella en todos los aspectos posibles; por este motivo, era que acostumbraba tratarlo como si fuera un amigo más, de otro modo, de verdad se sentiría muy incómoda, porque ¿Quién puede conocer a un ser sobrenatural y seguir con una vida normal como si nada hubiera pasado? Y más aun ¿Cómo se le podría tratar de una forma común? Por esta razón procuraba pensar que Jack solo era otro chico, pero mucho más diferente. En cuanto a él, Jack también se olvidaba de lo diferentes que eran, le gustaba que ella no lo tratara como un bicho raro o algo así, era extraño pero cuando estaba con ella hasta se le olvidaba que era un espíritu, se sentía como cualquier otra persona en el mundo y eso le gustaba.

Como a las seis de la tarde, el sol ya se había metido y ambos fueron a casa, estaba muy cerca del parque, no fue necesario que él la llevara. Al llegar, su familia estaba muy ocupada viendo la tele, cada quien en su propio cuarto, cocina o sala, como para notar el repentino aire helado en la casa o (en cuanto a Jimena) para notar al chico que entraba en su casa, o tal vez si se dio cuenta, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a ver amigos de Denisse en la casa, que no se molestó en dejar sus actividades.

Pero Curtney, claramente se dio cuenta de que su ídolo, el gran Jack Frost estaba en casa. Lo siguiente fue obvio, la niñita no se le quiso despegar ni un momento, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Denisse se ofreció para acostarla, con tal de que no llorará al tener que separarse de el chico de ojos azules, que la cargo hasta su cuarto y la dejo caer en su pequeña cama-cuna, pero ella no se iba a dormir tan fácil.

-No tengo sueño-. Protestaba la pequeña.

- pero ya es tarde, mamá se va a molestar-. Le recordó la chica.- ¿verdad, Jack?-. buscó el apoyo del chico invernal.

- si… y además, Meme se va a enojar contigo.

- ¿meme?-. Dijeron las dos al unisonó.

- sí, mira-. Se acercó a la cama de Curtney.- meme es el guardián de los sueños, el que hace que te vayas a dormir y si no duermes él se enoja y es muy rudo… te lo digo porque eh visto como es cuando se enoja-. Comenzó a contar provocando risas.

- ¿Cómo es?-. preguntó la chiquita, emocionada.

- oh, no quieres saberlo-. Actúo como si estuviera asustado.- mejor duérmete o no vaya a ser que te venga a regañar.

- tú ganas, me duermo-. Se acostó pero se volvió a parar.- ¡pero primero quiero un cuento!-. le dijo a su hermana.

- de acuerdo-. Se sentó en el piso junto con Jack.- ¿Qué cuento quieres? Se me el de la Cenicienta, Blancanieves, la caperucita roja…-. Empezó a mencionar cuentos que a ella le gustaban.

- ¡ninguno de esos! Quiero el que antes me contaba… el de la princesa Desiré-. Cuando ella dijo esto, un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Denisse. Ese cuento estaba basado en la vida de la chica, solo le daba un aire mágico y cambiaba un poco los nombres, se lo contaba cuando necesitaba hablar de lo que le pasaba con alguien, pero no se lo había platicado últimamente y creyó que lo había olvidado.

- ¡el cuento de quien?-. preguntó Jack riéndose, ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba basado el cuento. Le dio un ligero codazo a Denisse para que reaccionara.

- de nadie-. Dijo a la evasiva.- bueno, no te puedo contar ese cuento.

-¿por qué?-. Preguntaron las otras dos personas que estaban con ella.

- porque…porque… porque ya se acabo-. Sonrío creyendo haberse librado de eso.- ¡lo lamento!.

- creo que se como continuarlo-. Habló Jack con una risita.

- ¿te lo sabes?-. preguntó Curtney.

- ¡no! No se lo sabe-. Contestó Denisse.

- si me lo sé-. Replicó.- por lo menos lo reciente ¿quieres que lo cuente?

-¡sí!-. chillo la niñita de alegría.

-¡no!.

- entonces voy a empezar-. Se aclaró la garganta.- bueno, un día la princesa Desiré-. Se rio un poquito.- y la mini princesita….

- Camila-. Completó la pequeña.

- bien, Desiré y Camila un día que fueron…-. Fue interrumpido.

- al bosque de los elfos-. Continuo Denisse, que había nombrado al parque así por todos los niños que ahí iban.

- eso-. Prosiguió.- la princesa Camila fue en busca de su amigo….

- el príncipe Jack -. Dijo Denisse avergonzada.

- ¿príncipe? -. Se empezó a reír.

-ella lo nombro así-. Señaló a la niña.- yo no tuve nada que ver.

- bien, entonces…-. Empezó a contar todo lo que les había pasado, con algunas aclaraciones o protestas por parte de la joven, como cuando Jack dijo que "la princesa quería besar al príncipe" y ella decía "no, era al revés" y así un montón de cosas, parecían discutir sobre lo que pasaba en el cuento ante los asombrados ojos de la niña. Finalmente, cuando llegaron a la parte de que los príncipes intentaban dormir a la princesita revoltosa, la niña se quedo dormida.

- uffff, al fin-. Dijo Denisse levantándose del suelo.- tengo sueño-. Bostezó.

- yo también-. Dijo Jack imitándola.- por cierto, lindo cuento ¿eh?-. se empezó a reír.

- ¡no te burles!-. cruzó los brazos y fue a su cuarto, seguida por Jack Frost.

- no me burló, es que me pareció gracioso-. Se sentó en la cama de la chica.- por cierto ¿Cómo fue que pensaste en contarle tu vida como si fuera una historia fantástica?.

- pues , no sé, un día quería que le contara algo y se me ocurrió-. Bajo la vista y se sentó junto a él.- ¿y tu como supiste que era de mi vida?.

- cuando dijo "princesa Desiré" todo fue muy claro-. Sonrío.- así que ¿soy un príncipe en tu vida?-. se le acercó mucho poniéndola nerviosa.

- como ya te dije antes, fue idea de ella-. Intentó no mirarla a los ojos.- si por mi fuera serías un… un duende-. Se empezó a reír.

- ¿un duende? No, que cruel-. Se hizo el ofendido.

- sí, muy cruel-. Exclamó divertida.- bueno, deberíamos ir a dormir-. Empezó a des alzar la cama.

- tienes razón-. Agacho la cabeza.- bueno, mejor me voy-. Se dirigió a la ventana.

- ¿te vas a ir?-. le tocó el hombro, ella ya daba por hecho que se iba a quedar ahí, como el día de ayer.

- pues si-. Encogió los hombros.- nimodo que me quedara a dormir contigo ¿no?-. soltó una risa nerviosa.

- ¿por qué no?.

- pues por… un momento ¿me estás invitando a dormir aquí?-. preguntó sorprendido y feliz.

- emmm, sí(?)-. sonó como una duda.- es decir, por mi está bien que te quedes aquí, pero… si no quieres….

- ¡no! Si quiero-. Le aclaró muy feliz.

- bien, yo mejor me pongo pijama-. Empezó a quitarse la sudadera y luego vio que Jack seguía ahí.- este… ¿te puedes ir? Me tengo que cambiar.

- ¡oh! Sí, lo olvide-. Se fue avergonzado. Minutos después, ella abrió y estaba cambiada con una pantalonera negra y un suéter blanco y rosa.

- ¡ya! Puedes pasar-. Dijo sintiéndose un poco incomoda. Se metió en las cobijas (que eran muchas).

- ¿dormiré contigo?-. se acercó con cautela.

- pues, sí. Como ayer, no tiene nada de malo ¿no?-. sonrío nerviosa.

- no, creo que no-. Se metió con ella y se tapo con las cobijas.- bien, es mejor que un árbol-. Sonrío.

- sí, bueno-. Se volteo para otro lado dándole la espalda.- buenas noches.

- buenas noches.

- y que sueñes con los angelitos.

- jaja, tu igual-. Fue lo ultimo que dijeron antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos.

.

.

.

.

**Bien, este capitulo también intente terminarlo rápido y no es muy bueno, es qué tengo los días contados con mi compu, después de la entrega de calis no la voy a tener en un mes ¡me fue horrible! Así que si no escribo en un buen tiempo ya saben la razón. **

**Bueno, una amiga que vio está historia me dijo que debería explicar porque decidí darle a mi protagonista la personalidad que tiene y pues, decidí hacerle caso. Aquí va: la idea que tuve cuando decidí crear a mi OC fue el de una chica normal y común. Osea, una no tan especial; No quiero que sea la chica que siempre creyó (porque nadie cree para siempre), no quiero que sea en exceso infantil (porque ni yo la aguantaría), tampoco quiero que sea la más lista de todas (sinceramente sería demasiada ficción) quiero que tenga amigos como cualquier chica (honestamente sería raro que siempre estuviera sola), le gusta alguien porque, enserio, a toda chica le gusta alguien ( y sería demasiada coincidencia que no le guste nadie justo cuando llega Jack) quiero que sea problemática porque ¿Quién no tiene problemas en la escuela?. En fin, todo lo que busco con esto es dar la idea de que le puede pasar a cualquiera y no a una en especial.**

**En fin, muchas gracias a :**

_Lily: que bueno ver otro rewieb tuyo._

_Andreri: que bueno que te cayera bien._

_Luna g: gracias._

_Eve-tsuki: gracias_

_Nicole1992: gracias _

**mil gracias a estas personas y a todas las que se molestan en echarle un ojos a esta historia. Muaaa! Un beso y un abrazo psicológico a todos.**


End file.
